Forever Ryoko
by Starhopper
Summary: UPDATE! The 15th chapter brings Tenchi and Ryoko full circle, and drives the villains of this story to consider desparate measures.
1. Figure Drawing

Forever Ryoko  
  
By Starhopper  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, wouldn't want to. (No real hot guys in here, just a hot love story)  
  
One thing to remember: it's been 10 weeks since the end of "Tenchi Forever", the third and most controversial Tenchi movie. MAJOR SPOILERS for those of you who haven't seen it. If you have, you'll probably understand the references I've made to Haruna, and the spirits that make an appearance in later chapters. If you haven't seen the movie, you might be lost - but, it IS a Tenchi/Ryoko story anyway, so please enjoy!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
FR Chapter 1: Figure Drawing  
  
"That's a beautiful drawing of the lake,"  
  
Tenchi turned his head slowly to face the obvious admirer of his work. It didn't surprise him when his eyes met the flash of flaxen corneas and a glowing smile that could never be hidden.  
  
"Hey Ryoko," He murmured, knowing that she didn't need any recognition, at least not from him. "You really like it?"  
  
Settling down next to him, Ryoko gently took hold of the pad of paper. Etched into it was a plethora of fine curving lines, abrupt arched ones, and soft fading shadows. Yet somehow, aside from its wild and seemingly instantaneous feel, there was the definite scene of the lake outside of the Masaki household, looking out onto a small hill where the unfinished etch of a person lay.  
  
"It is truly beautiful Tenchi," she whispered softly. Then, upon noticing the sprawled figure, rested a bare finger on the paper and asked, "But who is that?"  
  
"That?!" Tenchi grabbed the pad away with nimble fingers, turning red. "Oh, that's just . . . someone lying in the grass."  
  
Ryoko smiled with amusement as he frantically went back to work, grabbing the eraser and running it along some stray marks. Tucking her clasped hands behind her head, she lay back into the soft mattress of the grass, raising her head and breathing in the rich Cornelia perfumed breeze. The scent was timid, but filled the lungs with a deep appreciation for its beauty.  
  
Pausing for a breath, Tenchi glanced over at the lounging woman lying beside him. Her eyes were closed but a contented smile was on her face. He smiled as he watched her chest rise and fall with every inhalation she took, and chuckled slightly at the soft whistle that came with the air running down the nasal passages.  
  
Suddenly the closed lids that had captivated him for so long raised and the golden orbs looked at him. "Tenchi," Ryoko said, fully awake, "Why are you staring at me?"  
  
Tenchi searched for the answer with movements of his eyes. He finally came to the conclusion. "You're my model for this picture."  
  
"Really?" Ryoko asked, now very interested. She stretched and rolled over on her side, propping her head up on a fist and crossing her legs. "How's this? Wait, wait, I can do better," She shifted back onto her back, her knees only slightly bent, and her head somewhat turned so that the sky looked like the ground and the sketcher was upside down.  
  
"Actually, that's pretty good," reluctantly turning his head away from the provocative pose, he moved around so that he faced her. Lifting his eyes back to hers, he smiled and began to sketch out the outline of her definitive hair and sharp chin. Then he moved to the legs, drawing one long thigh and then the other over lapping it. All the while he watched her smile on, happy to be his focus of attention for at least a moment in time.  
  
* * *  
  
Sasami stepped out of the kitchen and into the refreshingly large living room, followed by the curious cabbit. "Aeka? Have you seen Tenchi or Ryoko anywhere?"  
  
Aeka turned in the couch, poking her head up to see over the headrest. "No, my guess would be by the lake."  
  
The little princess stopped in her tracks, crossing her arms and definitely tried to figure something out. "I wish I knew what was going on. Ever since you brought Tenchi back from Tokyo, something's different."  
  
Aeka shrugged her shoulders in apathy. Of course she knew what was going on, but Sasami wouldn't understand anyway. Returning back to her soap, she yawned and pulled her legs up beneath her.  
  
"Well, whatever's up, it's making Ryoko late to dinner and that's a complete impossibility," Nobuyuki piped up from the front door.  
  
"I know, now you see it too," Sasami continued, walking around the living room. Wondering about the whereabouts of Tenchi and Ryoko, she glanced up to see two figures against the sunset on one of the hills around the lake. They seemed awfully close; but then again Aeka wasn't up and fuming, wondering where Tenchi could be.and with Ryoko nonetheless. Yes, something was amiss.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't worry too much about it Sasami," Nobuyuki consoled her, putting a friendly arm on her shoulder. "You know Tenchi is almost eighteen, he can take care of himself."  
  
Sasami looked down at the floor to Ryo-ohki. She meowed some sympathetic cries to her friend's worries and hopped up on her head, purring.  
  
"Well, if Ryo-ohki isn't upset, then I have no reason to be either. I think I'll get back to the kitchen and start setting the table." She paused, "Anyone like to help me?"  
  
The soap running its credits, Aeka clicked off the television and dotingly came to her sister's side. "Of course I'll help," she smiled to prove to Sasami that she was really ok with both Ryoko and Tenchi late for dinner.  
  
"I'll help too," Nobuyuki started after them, "Hey do the helpers get samples of the cook's specialties?"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Ryoko walked abreast with Tenchi, both staring straight out in front of them. Not a word or a look had been exchanged since he had set down the pencil and paper. Well that wasn't entirely true; they had both smiled when Tenchi had given his hand to help Ryoko up.  
  
Breaking the intense, deafening silence, Ryoko sped up her pace and stepped in front of him, blocking his way. Through the waning light of the sun, Tenchi could see a tear run down the side of her cheek and he quickly cupped it to stop more.  
  
"Ryoko, what's wrong?"  
  
Her eyes soft, she took a breath and could feel his thumb brush slowly over her bottom lip. She fell distant of what she wanted to say, the whole of her emotions sliding to her lips and the gentle thumb that caressed it. Then she shook her head, knocking away the gentleness of his palm. "Tenchi, we haven't really talked about," she looked away, biting her lip in uncharacteristic nervousness. "Tokyo."  
  
Tenchi nodded, the worried smile fading fast. "That's because I can hardly remember it, even-"  
  
"No," Ryoko could feel the tears of hurt begin to push themselves past the indifferent armor that she wore, "Don't say it. For the past six months I had been searching for you, hoping that our true love would find a way." Heat returned to her cheeks and she glanced up to see his reaction. There was none. "Anyway, after I learned about Haruna, I was convinced that I loved you more than Aeka and Haruna combined.  
  
"And when I found that my heart wasn't strong enough, I was hurt. My world was crashing around me and I was angry." She had backed away to let the screams that she had been holding in release themselves. "I loved you Tenchi, and yet I wasn't strong enough to win your heart! I was so angry that I even denounced my love for you," she shook her head, collapsing to her knees in a pile of self-pity. "I'm so sorry Tenchi, it wasn't true." Her shoulders shook as the tears flowed faster. "It wasn't true! And, I still can't believe that I was able to come back into that world, knowing that you wanted to stay with her over me," she buried her face in her hands.  
  
She felt a warm palm on her shoulder, and felt his breath siphon its way through the cracks between her fingers. "Ryoko,"  
  
"No," she stubbornly raised herself into the air, swatting away his hands. "Let me finish . . . please,"  
  
Hearing her plead, Tenchi nodded.  
  
After a long silence, Ryoko sighed and continued. "If I am to stay here any longer, I need to know now if I will lose you to someone else again." The gold flashed like fire. "Otherwise, I will understand and accept defeat, leaving you here on this lonely planet to live as you did before. I need to know it now, and if you can't answer now I know that my love deserves someone else . . . and so does yours."  
  
Tenchi raised his head to see hers raised defiantly in a show of strength that he knew wasn't there. His eyes felt wet and a tear slipped down the side of his cheek completely unexpected by both parties involved.  
  
"Tenchi, tell me now."  
  
Without hesitation, he whispered tearfully, "Ryoko, you will never lose me."  
  
Ryoko, ready to fly away and never look back, looked up and touched down beside him. "What did you say?"  
  
Dropping the drawing pad onto the forest floor, he took her shoulders in his hands, looking straight into her eyes. "You will never lose me, ever." He told her before drawing her close, unwittingly pressing her lips to his in a soft kiss.  
  
"Ever?" She asked with a smirk as she drew back, pressing a palm to her hot cheek modestly. The other fingers pressed against her lips questioningly, not knowing if the kiss was intentional, or the hug had become too close for their heads not to meet.  
  
Tenchi let out a relieved chuckle. "You know, I don't think that you need me to answer that question for you, do I?"  
  
Her head still spinning from the unexpected intimacy, Ryoko let her lips break from the thin, uncertain line she held them in. The wind blew cold, stirring fallen petals from the forest floor, raising them up to the sky in a rebirth of life. She shuddered with both anxiety and the cool crisp air that rushed rapidly past her. "Tenchi, was that . . . ?"  
  
He followed her. Very softly, without a word, his arms slid under hers, forcing her back into the warmth of his chest. "Yes, I love you Ryoko."  
  
Ryoko turned her head sideways, pressed it deep into his shoulder, and breathed in the wonderful woodsy, country air that was permeated throughout the long sleeved camp shirt that he wore. "Say it again," she breathed in a raspy whisper. Before he could say those three little words once more, she pulled his arms tighter about her and teleported both of them to the roof, landing wrapped in his arms, sitting on his lap, gazing at the almost set sun.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Just as the family members were about to sit down to a wonderful supper, the doorbell rang. Aeka, only happy to move about from the cradled fetal position she had rolled herself into on the couch, promptly went up to answer it. Straightening out her Juraian kimono, she pulled on the handle to see a bawling Mihoshi and a fuming Kiyone, completely ignoring the hostess at the doorstep.  
  
"Kiyone, it wasn't my fault! Please don't be mad at me!"  
  
The teal tresses of the galaxy police officer bobbed with every accusation that she made to her blonde cohort. "It's a little too late for that Mihoshi! If it wasn't for you, I would be sitting down at a table in Tokyo's famed Five Star restaurant with Mr. Right! Just when I find him, you go and - "  
  
Her partner stopped short, the tears flowing in a massive waterfall. "Is it my fault that he has a thing for blondes? No!" she screamed defiantly.  
  
"Excuse me, but is there something I can do for you?" Aeka politely coughed to bring them back to reality.  
  
Both stopped screaming and ran an embarrassed hand down the back of their necks. "Well, actually, since Kiyone was dumped-" Mihoshi began gleefully, the tears abruptly vanishing, before Kiyone slapped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Uh, since you asked, we would appreciate a good meal. You know we haven't had one since we left the Science Academy."  
  
Aeka nodded. "Of course you could join us," She began to lead them into the house.  
  
Sasami looked up to see the Police officers come in, a smile spreading across her face. "Oh, is that Kiyone and Mihoshi Aeka? Tell them to come on in, there's plenty to share."  
  
"Yeah, and more so to go around," Nobuyuki added, complete with a wiggle of his brows over in Kiyone's direction.  
  
She stopped, sensing another one of Mr. Masaki's flirtatious episodes coming on again. "That's okay, I'm not that hungry." She smartly replied, causing Nobuyuki to collapse in defeat as she walked on by to take a seat.  
  
"But I am!" Her partner brightly declared, grabbing a bowl and shoveling the sweet beef and noodles into her mouth, completely unaware of both Nobuyuki and Kiyone's looks.  
  
"Say, where's Tenchi?" Sasami asked for the hundredth time, still pondering what was going on in the cute little brain of hers.  
  
Mihoshi looked up from her mess, "And Washu?"  
  
"Well, as far as I know, Ms. Washu is in her lab working on some power generator or something like that and having dinner in the lab." Aeka started, just now starting to eat her portion in small, mannerly bites.  
  
"And Tenchi?" Kiyone repeated, swallowing a small piece of beef.  
  
Before the first princess of Jurai could answer, the sliding door closed to the deck and Grandfather stood in silence, gently pulling a camellia blossom out of his hair. "If you're really all that interested, go have a look for yourself," he answered for the quiet woman sitting at the end of the table.  
  
They all rose; except for Mihoshi who was stuffing herself senseless; and walked out the way Grandfather had just come in. "But be quiet," Yosho warned, gently twirling the flower blossom between his fingers.  
  
* * *  
  
It had gone from sun to moon in a matter of moments. The stars were out, shining with all their brilliance. Tenchi looked down into her deep eyes, reflecting starlight off of them. If he looked hard enough, the whole universe was trapped inside, but certainly not suffering because of the capture. "Ryoko,"  
  
"Hmm?" she stirred from his lap in the darkness, taking to the air and pulling his hand up with her to a more comfortable part of the roof.  
  
"Life is and will always be unpredictable with you, won't it?" He questioned, as he was set down softly, followed by the renewed warmth at his side as Ryoko lay down beside him.  
  
She yawned sweetly, "Uh, huh. That's okay with you, right?" the light from her eyes disappeared as the lids closed over them.  
  
He pulled her up and let that familiar grasp around his shoulders take hold, not wanting to shake it off. "Of course it is."  
  
"Good," she breathed, burying her head into his neck, yawning once more, and finally pulled a hand down from his shoulder to rest on his chest. She relaxed even more as his left arm encircled her waist, drawing her closer to him.  
  
"Good." He shifted his eyes to see over the blue edges of her hair, making sure that this wasn't the dream that he had envisioned so many times. She was there, in his arms, on his chest, soft and warm in the chill night air. "I love you Ryoko." He whispered aloud leaning his head back onto a roof shingle.  
  
Without moving a muscle, Ryoko whispered, "I love you Tenchi." Deep in her mind, Ryoko still couldn't believe that this was happening. He had declared his love for her for the second time, without hesitation, without thought of Aeka. Huh, Aeka . . .  
  
* * *  
  
The three girls plus one Masaki came to the front of the house, glancing around for some signs of the hidden ones. Fireflies lazily crossed green and black eyes as both Kiyone and Nobuyuki dove into the bushes, with Sasami reluctantly leaving the solemn princess behind in the shadows of the predominant house. Meanwhile Aeka, sure of where the two could be located took several steps backwards and looked up onto the red-shingled rooftop, seeing just what she knew she would see.  
  
"Tenchi," She breathed in half surprise, half amusement. Smiling, she watched her friends lie there, sound as two rocks in a motionless pond. Ryoko was all over him, yes, but there was something more.Tenchi, the man that she had loved since the day she fell to Earth, was all over her. Squinting, Aeka could see his arm secure around the spacepirate's waist, and knew that both he and Ryoko were finally where they belonged . . . with each other. Her mind flashed back to only a few hours ago, when Ryoko had come to the Shrine where Aeka was preparing sweet potatoes.  
  
Aeka had only looked up to the stairs to see her now-friend flying up them, wearing a lavender skirt that went to the bare ankles, and a modest light blue tank that bared only the slightest amount of mid-drift. Her knee- length, short-sleeved pale green robe flew out around her, giving her the appearance of a Kodacrome monster. But, nevertheless, she was the same Ryoko, with the extravagant cyan spike hairstyle to boot. Swiftly, she approached the Princess and touched down beside her.  
  
"Listen," she began in a tone that Aeka had never heard before. Ryoko didn't understand why she was so gentle either. Only that remained a mystery between the two. "I-I'm thinking of leaving for a while, letting things get back to normal, let Tenchi think things out for himself. He needs to, I guess." The golden eyes shifted down to stare at the very interesting gravel beneath their feet. Her words and gaze were distant, questioning, begging for what she should do.  
  
Aeka knew this had been coming for quite some time now, ever since that day on the roof before Ryoko went back for Tenchi. She had never seen the 'fearless one' break down and admit defeat before. And yet, there she was, head hung, shoulders slumped, ready to give up when it was she herself that had decisively continued to look for her love when Aeka was ready to give up and go home. Maybe it was just that that finally convinced Aeka that her feelings for Tenchi were superficial. Her love for him didn't compare to Ryoko's, not even in the slightest bit. And when it came right down to it, Aeka knew that the two were lost without each other. Oh sure, Tenchi rebuked her advances, maybe even yelling at her to finally "stop", but everyone could tell that he didn't want it to. He was just afraid of losing a friend . . . and not a lover. Aeka accepted her title with pride now, and when her other friend needed the push to go and reclaim her love; Aeka stepped aside, and told her the truth.  
  
"Aeka? You who, anyone home in that little Princess brain of yours?"  
  
Aeka came back to reality, smiling, but still keeping a dignified hanging of the head, her eyes shielded by violet locks. "He doesn't need to think, Ryoko." She began, pulling a warm potato out of the cooling embers. "We both know that you're the one that should stay, if anyone were to go."  
  
Ryoko did a double take; expecting to hear the woman standing in front of her to tell her to return to space, leave her alone with Tenchi. However, she didn't hear those words.which really wasn't that surprising at all. Since the day that the proud Aeka had admitted she wasn't really strong enough to enter the portal, Ryoko knew that lives would change. The princess was telling the truth; Ryoko knew it, but also knew that it was hard for her to admit that Ryoko had been right all along. "So, what now?"  
  
Looking into her eyes, Ryoko could see a flash of regret in them, through the wetness that they wore. Swallowing Aeka spoke, "You stay and I return to Jurai. Sasami will be old enough soon to help govern the planet, and its people. I'm sure Azaka and Kamidake need us."  
  
The spacepirate shook her head in denial. "No, you can't leave. We get along now, there's no reason to." The plead in her eyes was a little unsettling, but they were replaced by a glint of playfulness as she added, "Besides, we can't eat instant Ramen forever, what'll we do without Sasami?" Ryoko asked with a grin.  
  
"You'll just have to learn to cook, Ms. Ryoko." Aeka began to peel the sweet potato's skin off in strips, "Or cook sweet potatoes all day, it's your choice." She joined her friend's court laughter.  
  
"Seriously, what should I do? I've been with him every evening now for the past ten weeks, watching him draw," Ryoko grabbed a hot potato from the reddest coals. "Yow! Son of a-" The potato went flying into Aeka's open hand.  
  
She handed it back to Ryoko with a smirk, covering the curse that followed the burn.  
  
"You should go to him, one more evening. If after that," she shrugged, "Who knows?"  
  
"It's settled then. I stay or I leave . . . both for forever."  
  
"Now, don't be so dramatic." Aeka smiled chewing on the vegetable. Ryoko looked up. "We BOTH know that you can't stay away forever. I mean, FOREVER is a day to you!"  
  
"No." Ryoko stated without a sign of humor. "It will be forever if," she trailed off, not wanting to explicate her desires and wishes to her old enemy. "If nothing happens. I have an idea though."  
  
"Really? Tell me."  
  
Ryoko shook her head. "It's not what you think. I'm just going to say it once and for all. 'Do you love me?'" With a quick glance over in Aeka's direction, she continued. "If I don't hear 'I do', I'm outta here."  
  
Aeka swallowed. "Well, if he doesn't say anything, I want you to know that we will always be friends . . . now and forever." She set a hand over the fire, palm up, waiting for the other woman to place her hand on it.  
  
Ryoko, a mouthful of sweet potato, swallowed hastily and laid her right hand on Aeka's left. "Friends." Standing in front of the Juraian princess, Ryoko slowly phased out, her hand still resting on her friend's over the fire.  
  
"Friends."  
  
"Friends." Aeka mouthed the word over and over again as she watched the pair on the roof sleep. It was strange. Pangs of jealousy, revenge, and hurt didn't zing down on their usual paths to her heart. She was watching Ryoko snuggle with Tenchi and yet she wasn't goading Washu to borrow her hover pillow and confront them. This meant that she really was okay with the present situation and all that it implied.  
  
"Aeka," her younger sister suddenly appeared, tugging on her kimono. "We can't find them anywhere, and I'm begin-" She stopped in mid-sentence, her eyes following her sister's gaze to the two on the roof. "Oh."  
  
Smiling, Aeka looked down to the soft bright blue head. "Come Sasami, let us return back to the table and finish our meal." She turned just as Kiyone and Nobuyuki stumbled from the underbrush behind them.  
  
"If you ever-"  
  
Mr. Masaki held up his hands in defense as Kiyone shook her finger at him with angry eyes. "I was just comforting you, that's all."  
  
"Comfort my ass!" Kiyone roared back, staring him directly in the eye. "And I do mean, 'my ass'." She pointed to her posterior. "No comfort here, just perverted-ness!" Wagging her finger, she backed up into Aeka.  
  
Aeka hid a smile behind a sleeve at the made-up word. "Pardon me, Miss Kiyone, but would you like to go back in and eat?"  
  
The galaxy police officer glanced back through the transparent door where Mihoshi was still stuffing her face with rice and noodles. "Nuh-uh." Then, with a glare back to Mr. Masaki. "I've suddenly lost my appetite . . . again."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Tenchi looked up. Had he just heard Kiyone's voice and his dad's? What about that little tiny squeak? Sasami?! He sat bolt upright, knocking Ryoko from his chest.  
  
"Hey, what gives?" she whined, her eyes still closed, as her head hit the cold tile. "Tenchi?"  
  
"Shhh. I hear my father," Tenchi answered her, leaning farther over, trying to get the best point of view.  
  
"So?" Ryoko asked groggily, rubbing her eyes with the heels of her palms. "You've heard all he has to say before, *yawn*, why would you start listening now?" She rested her chin on his left shoulder sweetly.  
  
"Ryoko," he started in his usual, 'same old Ryoko' tone, but stopped to tap her nose with his right pointer.  
  
She looked up questioningly, then smiled as he pressed his lips to her forehead. This was real. In fact, "Tenchi?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
In no particular tone, she asked him, "Could you say it again?"  
  
Tenchi cocked a brow, thinking of all the possibilities that 'it' could be. Finally he knew what she wanted. She wanted to hear it as plain as day and without hesitation . . . well, a little too late for that, he had spent most of this time contemplating what 'it' could be! "I love you Ryoko." He said in a very definite tone, staring deep into those magical flaxen eyes. Then, before she knew what was happening, Tenchi had her in his embrace, his lips brushing her ear as he whispered, "and no, it's not a dream. This is real."  
  
Ryoko let the smile pass through her lips gladly, and even more so as his hands rested upon her shoulders and his eyes came back to hers. They were tender, soft. Ryoko became jelly in his arms as a hand left her shoulder and went to her cheek. So this was how it felt to be loved. She had felt longing and lusting before, but never this true, mutual love. It was wonderful to be gazed at as she was now, as an object of those feelings that she had held deep inside herself. And though she could have lived with being a friend, she was now embracing life as the moon hung down behind them, two silhouettes shadowed on a lunar surface.  
  
"I love you too Tenchi," she whispered softly. She let out a quick giggle. "But of course you already knew that."  
  
"Yes I did, but,"  
  
Ryoko pressed a finger to his lips. "Shhh. No more talking of the past. We're in the present now."  
  
"And on the threshold of the future."  
  
She pressed middle and pointer harder into his flesh. "Shhh."  
  
There was silence. Kaddydids buzzed on into the night, their only audience.aside from the two Juraian sisters observing them from far below. Their eyes pulled their bodies closer and closer together. Smiles and fear both circulating between them, his lips met hers in a soft, passionate kiss.  
  
* * *  
  
"Now it is really time to get back to the table," Aeka murmured, pulling Sasami by the collar onto the porch, then into the living room. Her sister still looked dazed and confused.  
  
Both Nobuyuki and Kiyone had stopped their arguing as soon as they had heard that deep giggle emanating from the rooftop. Their eyes had gravitated up to where Tenchi and Ryoko hid from the prying eyes of their friends. Now Kiyone, shaken as Sasami was, took to her feet and followed Aeka and Sasami back to the house. Nobuyuki on the other hand stayed out in the night, jumping for joy.  
  
"See Achika honey! Our son is a true man! He finally made his choice, hey Tenchi, how does it feel?" Cupping his hands around his mouth he yelled, "TENCHI!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Tenchi?! Now that you're a big man, you don't want to talk with your father anymore?"  
  
Still nothing.  
  
Just as Nobuyuki was about to climb up the nearest tree, he felt a tug on his sleeve. Turning, he saw the ghostly image of his wife.  
  
"Nobuyuki, let them be."  
  
Mr. Masaki hung his head in shame. "You're right my darling. You always were the voice of reason."  
  
She smiled a stunning smile that became her. "Thank you. And about reason, why must you push yourself on Miss Kiyone?"  
  
Scratching his back nervously, he replied, "She reminds me so much of you."  
  
Achika gave him a quizzical stare and cocked a brow. "Please Dear, you know that it will never be. I am me, and you are you. That is the way it should be."  
  
"Oh, you're right. And we do have a wonderful son." He turned his head and looked back up to the rooftop.  
  
His wife's gaze followed his. She smiled once again. "Yes. And we will have beautiful grandchildren," A sleeve of her long pale pink robe went to her mouth in surprise. Her brows lifted as she mumbled, "Oops."  
  
"Achika? What was that? Grand-Grandchildren?"  
  
She shook her head nervously. "No no, I didn't mean that," she started to fade leaving Mr. Masaki with a prideful smile on his face. The touch of a feather graced his cheek and he knew that Achika had left with a kiss.  
  
"My Tenchi . . . a father! It's hard to believe, but it could come true. Oh my dear, we will have wonderful grandchildren." Abandoning the idea of seeking out Tenchi, Nobuyuki headed for the house with a thought under his breath. "Let's just hope that they have his power and not hers." The picture of a Ryoko chasing a levitating bassinet and Tenchi dodging plasma balls ensuing from that bassinet crossed his mind before going into the house.  
  
* * *  
  
Tenchi suddenly broke away from Ryoko's deepening embrace and mouth. "Ryoko did you hear that?"  
  
"What?" The question was a squeal, perturbed, but ecstatically happy at the same time.  
  
"It sounded like my mother's voice . . . "  
  
Ryoko leaned over him, pleading in her eyes. "Some men picture their mothers.others just hear their voices . . . either way . . . "  
  
"No-wa!" Tenchi screamed, horrified at the thought. "Ryoko, control yourself!"  
  
She looked down at the roof like a wounded kitten. "Forgive me Tenchi . . . but I've waited so long . . . "  
  
The look of utter disgust vanished at the shining, sad golden eyes of his beloved. "I know you have, just try to be more demure about it, okay?"  
  
Slowly nodding, Ryoko smiled. "If you try to embrace it."  
  
"I've been holding myself back thus far, I think I can manage a few months more."  
  
"MONTHS?!" Ryoko screeched.  
  
"Alright, alright . . . days."  
  
"Better.but I would prefer hours.or minutes.or even." He fell onto his back from the propped up position. She lingered over him on his left side. "Seconds." She didn't move . . . just let him squirm below her.  
  
"Ryoko,"  
  
With a sigh she got up and turned away from him, "There's that tone again."  
  
He followed and came behind, wrapped his arms about her waist. "And you wouldn't want to hear any other one, right?"  
  
Again, distance from what she wanted to say . . . Tenchi's arms around her . . . lips brushing her ear purposefully . . . her heart thudding for the whole world to hear. "Uh-huh," she wavered, her voice cracking under the emotional strain . "You want to eat now?"  
  
The new tension dissipated and instead of her heart, she heard her stomach rumble. Pressed against him, she felt Tenchi's stomach turn and twist as well. She turned in his arms, grabbed his head gently, and pulled him in for a hard kiss. It felt good to feel him come willingly.  
  
* * *  
  
The door opened under the stairs and the cutest little genius in the universe walked out, still sporting her ancient Science Academy outfit.  
  
"Well, well, well," she sighed, glancing around to the dinner guests, her hands at her waist. "Enough for seconds?"  
  
Sasami stood up and smiled. "Yeah, and plenty more still since Tenchi and Ryoko aren't here. "  
  
"Oh?" Washu asked, only mildly interested, taking her seat between Nobuyuki and Kiyone. "And where are they?"  
  
"Kiyone and Aeka mentioned something about a roof top, but then again I could be wrong . . . " Mihoshi sputtered with a mouth full of Ramen and beef.  
  
Washu turned her head to meet the happily blubbering Nobuyuki. She stuck a thumb in Mr. Masaki's direction and motioned with her Magenta bobbed head. "What's with him?"  
  
"I'm so proud of Tenchi, he finally made his decision. Oh Achika, what a son we have." The man next to her sobbed, waving lines of tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Well, that was barely coherent." The genius acknowledged, grabbing a bowl and some chopsticks.  
  
Aeka swallowed the little mouthful she'd been chewing since she had returned inside. "What he meant to say is that Tenchi and Ryoko - "  
  
As the first princess was about to say it, the couple walked in, clearly displaying it. Ryoko had quickly changed outfits from the Kodachrome Monster to the Space Pirate Casual. It was basically the same green wrap/robe, but with a pale green long sleeved shirt on top, a tight black band around the waist and finally golden sandals that accentuated the gracefulness of her feet rather than their largeness. Tenchi wore the plaid camp-shirt, but had changed into black, straight-leg pants that gave him the appearance of an eighteen-year-old instead of the sixteen-year-old that he had long left behind. Between them were clasped hands, mutually entwined in the other.  
  
"Are an item!" Mihoshi exclaimed, gawking at the two.  
  
"Not an item exactly, Mihoshi," Tenchi started, walking over to the blonde wolfing down more food. Ryoko followed him, her ecstatic smile fading as he denied what really was. He turned to see her smile turn upside down into a disappointed frown. "But not exactly friends either," a corner of her lips raised but her eyes still remained downcast. Turning on his heel he brought Ryoko closer and naturally put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I'll accept that as an apology," She sniffed, giving him a quick kiss on the nose, her eyes catching his in playful stare.  
  
"Well, I can see I've warped myself into a different dimension.again," Washu mumbled in disbelief.  
  
"No you haven't," Tenchi started, resuming his walk to the table. "Ryoko and I have come to a decision." He glanced over in the direction of Aeka, slowly savoring her mouthful with thoughtful bites. Her eyes shone without regret, bitterness, or sadness. In fact, nothing could be seen through them. They were anchored on Ryoko and the space pirate's sudden change in behavior. "Aeka, I'm sure-"  
  
Interrupting her love, Ryoko broke away from his hold on her hand and came to Aeka's side and laid a hand on her right shoulder. "Aeka and I have come to a mutual decision as well."  
  
Nobuyuki and Yosho both preoccupied with their own predicaments, now looked up along with Kiyone, Mihoshi, Washu, Sasami, and even Tenchi.  
  
"It's true, Lord Tenchi, that I would have been sick at seeing you and Ryoko together," Aeka began in a low tone. "But, after our ordeal in Tokyo, I have come to the belief that even though we are meant to be together,"  
  
Ryoko glanced up as if she had been double-crossed; fire cracking through the golden eyes. Her fingers dug a little into her friend's shoulder in warning.  
  
Aeka looked up and grimaced. "Ryoko, please. We are meant to be together as friends and nothing more." The grip on her shoulder eased as the fire emanating from Ryoko's eyes became nothing but a dull spark.  
  
"Sasami shall remain here, but I must go back to Jurai." She stood and bowed. "I am a princess and a dutiful one at that." Her head rose in defiance. "My people need me and so I must return."  
  
"Aeka," her sister stood and ran to her side. "What are you saying?"  
  
"I am saying only this," her eyes went straight to the man standing at the end of the table. "I am the first Princess of Jurai . . . I must be there for my people."  
  
Tenchi nodded, then glanced over at the woman standing next to the headstrong Aeka. His eyes softened as a tear slipped along the contours of her face, her beautiful face.  
  
"Snap out of it," Tenchi told himself under a breath, "Aeka's leaving and all you can think of is Ryoko?" Waiting for the answer, he blurted out, "Yes."  
  
"Yes what, Tenchi?" Ryoko asked, looking up.  
  
"Uh . . . yes. If that's what you feel is right, then you must go back." Whew, that was a close one.  
  
* * *  
  
"You don't have to leave, you know," Ryoko told her, actually helping Aeka pack. "Not on my account, at least."  
  
The princess whipped around, indignant. "Ryoko, it's my choice, stay out of it! I must go back."  
  
"Because there's nothing left for you here on earth?"  
  
"No," Aeka sighed, pulling out her summer clothes from a trunk. "Because where am I to go? I already have duties, other than being a babysitter for your children."  
  
"That's a thought," Ryoko gazed off into the wall from where she sat on Aeka's futon. "Children with Tenchi . . . "  
  
Aeka rolled her eyes, "You've been dreaming of being Ryoko Masaki from the last two year . . . get over it! It's going to happen."  
  
"I know," she said with a smirk.  
  
"Anyway, I don't want to be a waitress again, and I don't want to hang around here hoping that some other houseguest will come crashing into our lives and that he will eventually be the man in my life. I just want to get away from here and go on with my life. Is that so much to ask?"  
  
"Wait, 'go on' with your life?" Ryoko stopped her, grabbing a violet sash lying on the ground. "You are going to visit, won't you? Check up on Sasami, I mean."  
  
Aeka turned, holding up the bathing suit that she wore for the swimsuit competition back on that eternal summer planet before facing Kagato. "Do you remember this?"  
  
Ryoko laughed; the memories of fighting before the face-off to decide things once and for all rushing through her mind. "Yeah, and then Nagi blew us all away with that purple number."  
  
"Remember Miss Kiyone and that farmer's tan?"  
  
Ryoko burst out laughing, "How could I not? She looked like a half done potato!"  
  
Aeka tossed the suit at Ryoko, who caught it and shot it into Aeka's royal travel bag.  
  
"What about this?" The princess held up the pink striped apron.  
  
"You kept it?!"  
  
"I realize I wasn't supposed to," Aeka began, folding the material into a rectangle. "But, I wanted a little souvenir from my trip to Tokyo."  
  
Mouth agape, almost hitting the floor, Ryoko asked, "Stealing? A Princess of Jurai.a little thief?"  
  
That indignant look crossed the woman's face again, this time reaching a hint of red. "No, not stealing . . . exactly."  
  
"Though not 'asking', or 'paying' exactly." Ryoko prodded, the thought of Aeka criticizing her for being a Space Pirate when she herself could steal an apron. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself, hypocrite?"  
  
The hint of red became a blatant answer. "Ryoko! Please, I'm not proud of myself.like you are!"  
  
"Ha!" Came the light response. Ryoko stood, wagging her finger in a warning. "If I hadn't promised Tenchi to never try to destroy you."  
  
They burst out laughing, crumbling to the floor in spasms of giggles and tears.  
  
"I'm going to miss you, you old stuck-up Princess." Ryoko chided, slapping her thigh good-naturedly.  
  
"And I you, you old space pirate!" Aeka took special pleasure in seeing Ryoko grimace at that elongated "old". "Take care of the earth boy for me."  
  
"Oh, you know I will." Ryoko smiled knowingly. "Believe me, when I get that ring on him, I'm knockin down that damnable wall that's separated us for so long."  
  
The giggles and guffaws subsided, leaving the room at an eerie quiet.  
  
Aeka caught Ryoko's eye and was surprised to see a tear slip down the corner of her face.  
  
"You know that if the tides had turned the other way . . . "  
  
Ryoko got up, shaking her head with a firm no. "Please, don't talk that way." Just as she was leading Aeka to believe that she could ever be gracious, her head tilted sharply, and the wet golden eyes played their game. "Face it, Princess. I won." She stared at Aeka who, though at first outraged at the mood swing, refocused her own eyes on Ryoko's. Tears were streaming from them.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Installment one down: check! Now if you would only be so kind as to REVIEW, ya know by hitting that little button down there in the left hand corner of your screen and giving me CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, I'll get the next chap up in a day or so, promise. ^_^ 


	2. Farewell to Aeka

Forever Ryoko  
  
By Starhopper  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, wouldn't want to. (No real hot guys in here, just a hot love story)  
  
No questions, on we go!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
FR Chapter 2: Farewell to Aeka  
  
Somewhere deep in space, a viewer of this sweet little scene went berserk as her viewing pool went out to pitch black.  
  
"Damn it all to hell!"  
  
"What is it mistress?"  
  
The cloaked figure slammed her fist onto the transmitter, shattering it into a million pieces.  
  
Her minion bowed graciously, pleased to see her anger directed so well. If she wanted to, he could be obliterated in a second from a blast of plasma from her palm.  
  
"This transmitter, it gave out on me!" she turned to spy the sniveling little human cowering in the corner. "Was this your doing, Kiyo?"  
  
"Please, I can explain."  
  
Her eyes flashed a deep ember-brown as she stared him down. "Yes, I'm sure you would." she trailed off, taking leave from her seat at the consul. "If you could." The lights flashed wildly as she made her attack, obscuring her features for sure as she slipped between the dark cracks left between them. "But, I'm afraid you won't."  
  
Kiyo turned only to see his mistress laughing, her teeth, gleaming an iridescent white, billowing red hair building a dark auburn orb around her body, brown eyes a flare with the very fires of hell. They rolled up into her skull as if in death, then she let out an electric shock from her fingertips. Power building, her ship temporarily became one with the starry backdrop. Light dimmed dark and then, with a jolt, lights, controls, the consul, and finally sanity flared bright in the dark galaxy.  
  
She looked down, nudged the smoldering body of Kiyo with the tip of her boot. With a sigh, she shook her head. "Foolish Kiyo," She started in a tone that sounded almost sympathetic. "If only you hadn't tried to stop me." Her drawn mouth flipped upwards in a maniacal smile. "Nothing can stop me." Her mind rewound to a couple of minutes ago, watching Ryoko and Aeka laugh and cry. "Poor Ryoko," the cloaked figure returned to her seat at the ancient stone consul. Setting her elbows on the edge, she leaned over the pool, pleased to see the crystal clear transmission returning. "You think that life can't get any better," her finger went through the space pirate's holographic head. "But . . . in troth . . . all it can get . . . is worse."  
  
* * *  
  
With a raise from her eyebrows and a cautious glance around, Ryoko completely phased into Tenchi's room.  
  
"Ryoko?"  
  
She turned to see her beloved standing with arms crossed, a stern look on his face. He was wearing nothing but long wide leg sweat pants. "Uh - hi?"  
  
"Ryoko what are you doing here?"  
  
She looked around innocently, drawing the gaping sheer red lace robe closer about her exposed cleavage. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him not turning his eyes away. "I, uh, well . . . " she tried, her fingers resting on her lips in appealing thoughtfulness.  
  
Tenchi shook his head, trying to snap out of the trance that she put him in with just one look, or one action. "I thought we agreed to,"  
  
She phased out and appeared only inches away from his face, her arms thrown haphazardly around his neck. "I know, but I just need to have you in my arms, to know that you're there." Her eyes shone with love, just pure, undying love.  
  
His features softening, and eyes wandering he nodded and pulled her closer. "I understand. But we can't."  
  
"I know, I know." They were about a single hair's width away from the other, mouths just barely hovering over the other's parted lips. "But, can't I just stay, stay with you tonight?"  
  
Tenchi acquiesced, and with a nod, his lips hit hers and didn't lift from their spot. It is so easy with her, Tenchi thought as the kiss continued. I really could just . . .  
  
He gently pushed Ryoko away from him. "We can't. But you can stay."  
  
Without a word, he took her hand and led her to the futon beneath the window. She edged her way up to the pillow and lay quietly as he settled beside her. As if it was always meant to be, Ryoko rolled over on her side and rested her head on his chest, ear right over his heart. His fingers went through her hair, his other hand cupping her right shoulder. They lay silent, golden and brown eyes wide open; not the least bit tired. She didn't even stir when he brought up the blanket and covered both of them.  
  
* * *  
  
Sasami brought out her favorite serving tray and spread the cakes out onto it. Ryo-ohki meowed her respect as her friend went busily about, pouring drinks, setting the table, and finally arranging the breakfast bounty.  
  
Aeka was the first to rise, the smell of warm honey and berries filled her nostrils as she came down the stairs. Taking her seat without a word, Sasami worked around her, handing her a plate and nothing more. Finally, after an hour had passed and Aeka had eaten her share, Sasami sat; her big pink eyes searching the more subdued ones.  
  
"Aeka, you're leaving today."  
  
"Yes, that is right Sasami."  
  
"I'll miss you." Her younger sister responded without emotion.  
  
Aeka, uncomfortable with how the day had begun thus far, smiled. "Don't worry Sasami, I'll come back for visits. A Princess has to be a diplomat as well. Trips to other planets, such as earth, are mandatory."  
  
Sasami quirked a smile. "I get it, good one Aeka."  
  
"Just make sure to contact me when Ryoko can't eat more than two servings for supper . . . then it will only be a matter of time."  
  
"Time for what?" Tenchi asked from the stairwell.  
  
"Time for breakfast?" Bound for the table, Ryoko flew past him, but he caught her hand and slingshot her into his arms.  
  
"Tenchi! LET ME GO!" Ryoko struggled to free herself. "I love you, but so help me, if I don't eat, I'll kill you!"  
  
Letting her go, Ryoko sped down to the table, grabbed as many cakes and sausages as she could carry and quickly phased out before exposing herself just as Nobuyuki walked in.  
  
Aeka, though not angry or disgusted, couldn't help but notice that Ryoko had flown so merrily down the banister from Tenchi's room.  
  
"So, now that you two are together, exactly what happened last night?"  
  
"Last night?!" Mihoshi, who had apparently been eavesdropping from the doorway, bounced on over to the table. She pointed her finger at Tenchi and the princess. "You and Tenchi?"  
  
Aeka shook her head, pointing to herself. "No, Mihoshi, no-"  
  
"Boy," the blonde officer rudely grabbed a handful of berries and crushed them into her mouth. "Ryoko won't like this at all."  
  
"Ryoko won't like what?" Ryoko questioned, phasing into her seat, arms crossed across the green tank top.  
  
"The fact that Tenchi and Aeka spent last night together!" Mihoshi happily blurted out, crunching down a cake much to the cook's disgust.  
  
Ryoko stood, setting her bangled wrists on the belt of her low-rise jeans. "That's impossible because I was with Tenchi last night."  
  
"So it's true!" Aeka accused, staring straight into the space pirate's eyes.  
  
"No, it's not what you think, it was completely innocent." Tenchi explained, stepping aside to Ryoko at her defense.  
  
"Right, we're simply waiting for the right moment." Ryoko sighed disappointedly.  
  
"Yes, the right moment - that's all." Tenchi tried to convince himself.  
  
"Moment for what?" Washu piped up from the hall, locking the door to her dimension.  
  
"Will people please just come out of their hiding places and ask us this stuff up front!" Tenchi bellowed much to the surprise of the breakfasters.  
  
Twirling the key-chain around a finger, Washu joined them. "Okay, okay. Calm down Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi looked around him to see all familiar faces. Aeka's bright dignified composure, Washu's crazy glint that her green eyes held, the blonde Mihoshi, her flighty blue eyes searching his, Sasami's silent, yet knowing gaze that tricked you into thinking that maybe she was her chronological age instead of her physical appearance of nine. His father's wise, sad face was always there, and then there was Ryoko, her eyes shining with love that he knew she was holding back. It's all changing, Tenchi thought suddenly. Aeka's leaving, I've fallen and still am falling in love with Ryoko, and Grandfather hasn't been himself, so quiet and thoughtful . . .  
  
He came back to the land of the living with a prod from Ryoko.  
  
"Tenchi?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Moment for, um," His trademark blush chose that moment to reappear and cause all the women, with the exception of Ryoko, to nod their heads slowly and utter a small, yet knowing, "oh".  
  
Red came to his beloved's cheeks as well, but instead of a stare, she winked and phased out.  
  
"Uh huh, anyway, as I was saying, I better go and get my things," Aeka abruptly left from her seat at the table, hurrying up the stairs in a flash of purple and pink. Sasami followed close behind her, and the cabbit ended the train.  
  
Cramming her plate full of delicious breakfast goodies, Mihoshi headed for the couch leaving Washu with the nervous young man.  
  
"Miss Washu, could I ask you something?" Tenchi began after a couple minutes of eating in silence and Ryoko still hadn't returned.  
  
Without a glance up in his direction, she replied, "Yes, of course Tenchi, ask me anything."  
  
"How did Ryoko and Aeka -" His eyes were lowered. He knew that this issue had been skated around for quite some time now, and for good reason. But before he could make anything definite or make any possible conclusions, he needed the facts.  
  
"How did they fair without their knight in shining armor?" Washu supplied, still focused on watching the biscuit go from the plate to below her nose, and finally into her mouth. "It was a good six months before they stopped in Tokyo. They had been up and down the entire island and even sky-hopped a couple islands. They just kept looking,"  
  
Now she chose the moment to look up at Tenchi. Her green eyes glistened with earnest, knowing that he needed to know the truth. "Aeka wanted to give up, but Ryoko never stopped. I have never seen that girl so determined in, well, ever. One day Aeka even came home, but rejoined Ryoko a week later."  
  
"Then finally, when we were left with only Tokyo on our list, we knew that this was our last chance." They both looked up as Aeka came down the stairs slowly, carrying her bag with both hands before her. Her head was bowed as she mustered the strength to recall the painful, yet recent event. "We had suffered by day and cried ourselves to sleep by night. Then-"  
  
"I saw you in the alley."  
  
His eyes shifted from the princess to the source of the pained tone. Behind him, standing forlornly at the doorway was Ryoko, gazing wistfully out to the lake. She was cradling herself, all drawn in as she continued the memory. "I couldn't touch you . . . " her lower lip began to quiver, but she took a deep breath and continued. "You couldn't hear me, you couldn't see me,"  
  
Aeka was beside him now, standing proud. "But she knew, even when I didn't, that you remembered."  
  
"Something deep in my heart told me that you knew us," she swallowed and continued in a softer tone, "me. And then, when we were in her world, I noticed the paintings,"  
  
Tenchi, his eyes still locked on his beloved's hurt figure, was suddenly struck with a barrage of memories that seemed more like dreams than remembrances. He shook his head as the last scene ended. A young woman with flowing brown hair, wrapped in the arms of a young Yosho was saying, "No you won't, you'll forget me and that's the way it should be." Apparently it was.  
  
"And yet you still wanted to be with her."  
  
Tenchi felt a pang of guilt zing at his heart. He had hurt her so terribly and there was nothing he could do.  
  
Ryoko turned and looked at him, struggling to hold her smile and head up. "But now you're here, I was strong enough, and you'll never leave me, I'll never lose you again."  
  
"And you won." Aeka jibed good-naturedly as she strolled on by Ryoko.  
  
"Yes I did." Ryoko beamed; the smile and weight lifting to their full brilliance. She grabbed the Princess's bag out of her hands and carried it out to the lake, Aeka in full tow.  
  
* * *  
  
"C'mon Mihoshi!" Kiyone called as they hurried up the path to the Masaki house. She stopped and ran in place, waiting for the Blonde to catch up. "We don't want to be late for Aeka's big send-off do we?"  
  
Jogging, the other Galaxy policewoman breathed heavily. "If you *huff* just wait a mom- *puff* -ent, " Finally, she came around the corner and joined Kiyone.  
  
"There, was that so hard?" Kiyone called as she took off at full sprint, and to her surprise Mihoshi went on by, launching her whole body through the air while still on her heeled feet. This made her partner bare down even harder, a determined grimace on her face. Her skirt tore as it caught on a stray branch, ripping it halfway up from her knees to her white thighs. Too focused on winning this race, Kiyone continued on despite the setback. As she came over the hill and beheld the still dewy and misty morning that lay over the valley, she spied the bushy yellow head of Mihoshi bobbing happily down along the hill, her pace down to a skip. Infuriating Kiyone even more, she upped her sprint, and quickly surpassed the lazy Mihoshi, who just waved happily as her friend sailed on by.  
  
"I did it, I'm the champion!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, her arms raised in victory. Ahead of her was the beautiful send-off picnic that Sasami had thrown together in a hurry. It still looked appetizing though, all of Aeka's favorite dishes from earth. Cheeseburgers, sushi, carrot appetizers; a whole culinary menagerie.  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko were out, helping to set up, the space pirate dressed in a very flattering dark blue short dress that hung off her shoulders in drapes down to the arms. Sasami and Aeka were sitting off to the side, making do with what little time they had left as sisters living on the same planet. Interestingly enough, Washu was out as well, wearing a simple, yet elegant sleeveless kimono, typing on her holographic laptop.  
  
"Yahoo!" Kiyone yelled as the group got closer and closer. She began to slow down, but found that she couldn't. "Help!" was the plaintive cry before the five heard a *crash! * come from behind one of the trees.  
  
"Hi everybody!" Mihoshi called as she walked through the surrounding gate. "Where's Kiyone?" She raised a hand to shield her eyes and peered through the separating "crash" cloud to spy her partner in disarray, supported only by the natural trunk of the tree.  
  
"I'm right here you airhead!" Kiyone seethed as she struggled to raise herself from the ebony roots.  
  
"Here Miss Kiyone, let me help you," Aeka came over and motioned with her head for Ryoko to help her. Together, they got the teal tresses of the police officer untangled from the flaking bark, which with a smile, Kiyone let them know she appreciated her help.  
  
* * *  
  
After the girls had taken the beaten winner into the house to get some new clothes, the two Masaki men, plus one ancient Juraian warrior sat alone in complete and utter silence.  
  
Lying on the picnic blanket, hands behind his head, brown eyes to the heavens, Tenchi watched the mists part and reveal a bright blue sky with lazy white clouds drifting by every so often. For a while he just listened to the whistle of the wind as it wove between the trees. Then it shifted to the almost inaudible sound of the fish jumping out of the lake. Just as his lids began to feel a little too heavy, the soft impression of fingers at his shoulder pulled him out of the dreamy state. He opened his eyes fully to see her smiling above him.  
  
"Hey Ryoko," Tenchi greeted her sleepily. "How's Kiyone?"  
  
She yawned as he did. "Oh, just fine. They're in the Ladies Bath now, chatting and sipping Sake." She lay down on her side; head propped up on her left elbow. He turned to face her on his right side. With a coy parting of her lips, she continued. "Giving me a chance to steal a moment with my love." Just as she leaned in, his lips grabbed hers in a fervent hold. She kissed back slowly, never ever wanting this spontaneous moment to end. Drawing away, she licked her lips and bit down on the lower one. "Better than I expected."  
  
Tenchi laughed. "Well, I have a lot of apologizing to do." He reached for her right hand and held it in his left. "I had some idea, but not really of what I put you through."  
  
Smiling at him, Ryoko murmured, "Yes, well, what happened happened, and I never want it to happen again." Leaning in again once more, she found his mouth there to welcome her and reassure her that the hell that had she had been tormented with for more than half a year was iced over for eternity. Never again would she feel alone . . . with Tenchi beside her.  
  
Just as she was about to break off the kiss and join the others at the Bath, Ryoko felt the warm body that she faced pull her over, partially lying over him. Her fingers worked their way through the smooth black hair down the back of his skull to rest between the cool grass and his warm neck. She lifted her head away, staring down into the entrancing brown eyes that had captivated her so long ago. But instead of fear emanating from them, there was only the softness of love smoothing the sharp contrast between the darkness of the cornea and blinding whiteness of the rest of his eyes. They both smiled before his enveloping arms pulled her in for a better taste of the intoxicating lips.  
  
"Ryoko, I love you so much," he whispered loudly for her to hear as they came up for air, running fingers along the cyan tendrils that came down to the bridge of her nose.  
  
"I can't hear you say that enough my dearest," she responded softly to the tender finger trailing down her facial features. Now she really wished that this spontaneous situation would never end.  
  
As she ran her own fingertips over his face, brushing away stray locks from his forehead, the familiar chatter of the youngster, two Galaxy Policewomen, First Princess of Jurai, cutest genius in the Universe, and finally the tiny "Miyas!" of the cabbit dared to intrude on the quiet of the lakeside gathering. But even though Grandfather and Nobuyuki heard them, the two lovers didn't.  
  
"It's as I told you-OH MY GOD!"  
  
The two looked up to find the entourage of universal women staring, mouths agape at the sickening PDA.  
  
Ryoko threw herself back off of him, scrambling to straighten her dress and wipe the saliva from the sides of her mouth before facing her friends. "Hey Mihoshi, Kiyone, Washu, Sasami. Aeka." She drawled, waving breezily at them.  
  
The Princess, who was casting her such an unreadable glare, turned her sights to Tenchi; as if he would confirm what she had just seen. He was doing the same as Ryoko, sitting back on the heels of his palms, smiling good-naturedly at the bewildered fivesome. "H-Hey Aeka, something wrong?"  
  
"M-Me? No nothing," Aeka lied through her gritted teeth, holding her head so high up to the sky. "You two are apparently a couple . . . now." She shot a glare back to Mihoshi, causing the blonde to draw back against Kiyone. "Or should we say an 'item'?"  
  
Ryoko stood, nodding solemnly. "Yes, I'm happy you figured it out so soon." Her glare turned from solemn acceptance to outright anger. "You saw me fly down from his bedroom this morning and now you see him kissing me. It looks like Washu has to step down as the greatest Genius in the world!"  
  
The magenta tresses of the scientist came into Ryoko's field of vision, shaking her head. "Genius in the Universe." She corrected, then wished that she had let that one slide.  
  
"Please Aeka," Sasami pulled at her sister's stately kimono. "Let's just sit down and finish the hour that you have on earth as friends."  
  
Even Kiyone stepped up to the plate, setting a palm on the purple shoulder. "Lady Aeka please, let them be. Your sister has gone a great length to set up a farewell brunch, let's enjoy it. Right Mihoshi?" She turned to find her partner over at the buffet, already loading up her plate.  
  
"MIHOSHI!"  
  
"Uh.right!"  
  
Both Kiyone and Sasami moaned, "She's hopeless."  
  
Meanwhile the sparks were already flying between golden and red eyes, with no help from any of the spectators.  
  
"I thought you said you were okay with this?"  
  
"Maybe I was, but after seeing that, I'm not anymore!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look, I know that you two are supposed to be together, but I don't need to see the truth thrown in my face!"  
  
"Well if you think that's all the truth that we'll be throwing around, you'll have to stick around-"  
  
Tenchi stepped between them. "Stop it both of you!" he screamed at the top of his lungs and like so many times before, both girls stopped in mid- retort. "I thought that this immaturity would end, but apparently I was wrong." He glanced up to a severely wounded Ryoko, then over to the anxious and hurt Aeka. Spinning around on his heel he faced the dishpan eyes of the First Princess, round with fear at what he would do. In a very quiet tone he spoke only loud enough for her ears and her ears only.  
  
"I made my choice Aeka, I'll never regret it. I love Ryoko." He regained his stance as he felt himself slipping from what he wanted to say. "This is why I never answered this question in the first place. Someone would be hurt, lonely; envious of the other. I would be feeling terrible at causing her to feel this way. Sure, somewhere deep inside I knew that if I made the right choice, she would make me feel better about it."  
  
"Yes, but Lord Tenchi, I loved you with all my heart and she-"  
  
"She didn't know how to communicate her love. Now she's matured to where I can accept and give her my own love in return. It's painful for you to hear, but since I said 'I love you' to Ryoko, I feel as if a weight has been lifted." He could see Aeka wince with pain, but he continued. " I don't hide from it, I don't refuse it, but I accept it and return it. I plan to marry her, have children with her, live and be faithful to her only. She's my life. If I had made the wrong choice, I would always regret it and take it out on the one that I had chosen. That would be no life for her, would it?"  
  
Aeka shot him a quizzical look and cocked a brow. "You really love her."  
  
"Yes. I didn't want to hurt you like this, but I can't help what my heart said and says. It says Ryoko."  
  
"I know Lord Tenchi." Blinking away the tears Aeka walked away from him, a new smile on her lips to please the guests nervously waiting for her, and of course, with head held high. And as abruptly as the fight had started, it was ended on Aeka's terms.  
  
* * *  
  
The next forty-five minutes were spent in quiet laughter and reminiscing of old times. Aeka chortled along with them, keeping short eye contact, if any with Ryoko and/or Tenchi.  
  
As the clock wound down, everyone shifted uncomfortably, knowing that good- byes would be coming soon. Sasami and Mihoshi burst into tears as Azaka and Kamidake steered Ryu-oh over the lake, joined by a mournful Kiyone and Washu.  
  
Ryoko, desperate to end on good terms with her former enemy, grabbed the bags before Aeka had a chance to get near them. "Ah-ah-ah," the space- pirate teased, snatching Aeka's log cases from within their owner's reach. "You can't leave until we apologize. I'm sorry for making out with Tenchi before you left."  
  
"And I'm sorry that I over-reacted and tried to get him back." Aeka reached for the cases but Ryoko pulled them farther away.  
  
"YOU WHAT?!"  
  
Aeka knew she had fumbled with that messy retort. She searched for a better one, "I-er-eh-"  
  
"Naw, just kiddin!" She tossed the cases to the groveling princess. "Lighten up Princess!" She dematerialized and phased back in next to Tenchi. "You can't steal him away that easily," she smiled with satisfaction as Tenchi's arm went around her waist. "Even if you can steal an apron!"  
  
Aeka looked back and grinned.  
  
"Aeka!"  
  
The First Princess turned to find Sasami running down the hill at full speed, falling into her arms. "What is it Sasami?"  
  
"Here," she breathed, handing Aeka a package. "It's some of your favorite dishes for the ride home,"  
  
"Thank you." She kissed her sister on the cheek and stood awaiting Washu's goodbye and the Galaxy Policewomen's as well.  
  
"Well, well Lady Aeka!" Washu quipped holding out a strange little machine that had tiny antennas jutting out this way and that, with a screen in the middle. "This is a little something that I invented. It's a two-way communicator that allows a person to talk and see another person no matter what the distance is between them." She bowed. "You'll never feel alone, if you ever turn out to be."  
  
"Thank you Miss Washu."  
  
Aeka now turned to a sobbing Mihoshi and a somber Kiyone.  
  
"Thank you for everything, Lady Aeka. I only wish that we could've serviced you more." Following Washu's example, Kiyone bowed.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for putting up with my hunger and our homelessness."  
  
"Mihoshi!"  
  
"Oops! Sorry."  
  
Aeka hid a smile behind a sleeve. "You've done all you could do. I thank the both of you and will see to it that you both get promotions."  
  
"A promotion?!" Came the surprised reply. But then the unexpected happened. They both shook their heads. "No, this watery wet planet that we call earth is a great sector to be in. We don't wanna move." Kiyone told her.  
  
Aeka shrugged. "Alright, be it so."  
  
Mihoshi pulled her aside. "But, you could recommend us for a raise, we're having trouble with the rent."  
  
"MIHOSHI! Don't you know when to stop talking you BUBBLEBRAIN?"  
  
"Will do." Aeka smiled.  
  
"Uh, Grandfather and dad both wanted to say goodbye, but dad's at work and Grandfather's at the shrine. They both wish you a good trip and a fond, heartfelt farewell." Tenchi piped up from behind, holding Ryoko, whose head rested on his shoulder.  
  
"Alright then, it's time for me to leave." Aeka started out to get closest to the ship, then waited for the green orb to surround her. Through the transparency she could see every one of them. But to her surprise, she found Sasami clutched between Ryoko and Tenchi, who had let go of his girlfriend to hold her sister by the shoulders against both of them. Ryoko's hands overlapped his from the side. Yes, they would be good to Sasami, Aeka thought. Already they treated her as a member of the family. Aeka also knew that it would be a few weeks or even days before she would come back again for the wedding. "Good bye all," she said aloud, waving as she felt the ship recognize her and take her up into it.  
  
"Good bye."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Well, I got a review the first day I posted this, (Thanks Diemos!) so I decided to put the next chappie up for the rest of you readers. Hope you liked! And if the REVIEWs continue, expect more chapters soon! 


	3. Fun Times in the Water

Forever Ryoko  
  
By Starhopper  
  
DISCLAIMER!: I just don't okay! *breaks into fits of sobs*  
  
Well, time for notes and/or rants (I do these whenever I feel like it, and with this fics warm reception from the ff.net community, I feel these reviewers deserve it):  
  
diemos: *munches cracker* Glad you like my fic so much!!! I knew I kept it around for a reason!  
  
darkangel: Nope, I respect Aeka's character, and I do believe that she deserves her own life (as opposed to a second-hand one). And if anyone has seen the movie, you know that Aeka has admitted that Ryoko is the only one who can reach Tenchi when he's with Haruna. I believe that shows her strength of character as well as her awareness of how they love eachother. Wow! Better than the first? I hope I can keep up with your expectations!  
  
A.N. Samenus: *giggles like an idiot* I got you hooked? *blushes* I'm flattered by your praise of my work. I just wrote what I thought would happen at the horrible-cliffhanger-end of "Tenchi Forever". I'm glad you like my interpretation!  
  
On we go!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
FR: Fun Times in the Water  
  
Sasami ran up to her room as soon as they got back to the house, completely exhausted from the day's events. The worried cabbit hopped up the stairs behind her, clutched in her jaws a comforting carrot.  
  
"Well, now that that's done," Ryoko yawned, stretching out her arms. "I think I'm gonna take a little soak," her finger graced his chin and ran seductively down throat and chest. "Care to join me?"  
  
She turned from the direction that she was heading and bowed playfully before him. "C'mon, it's just one tiny little sit in the bath, what's the harm?" Tenchi rolled his eyes, "Yes, but you like to bathe 'au naturelle', so,"  
  
"Wait, I've never been bathing with you - you were spying on us the whole time!" her hand went to her mouth as all of the pieces of the puzzle came together.  
  
"Well, maybe I did, but-"  
  
"But nothing," Ryoko continued wagging a long finger at him. "That means that whatever you see will come of no surprise and therefore no arousal-"  
  
"RYOKO! There's a child in this house you know, and a strict, customary Shinto Priest up in the Shrine,"  
  
"Arousal of suspicions!" she gave him a playful slap on his shoulder, "You didn't let me finish!"  
  
"But suspicions make no sense."  
  
Enough was enough. Ryoko grabbed his hand and pulled him to the Bath door. "Would you have rather had me say it blankly, or let you figure it out for yourself when the time came?"  
  
"Part B."  
  
She pulled him closer and let her eyes do the work for her. "Please Tenchi, do it for me. I'll even wear a bathing suit if you are really that concerned?" Tone going up an octave in appealing innocence, Tenchi nodded to end the discussion.  
  
She brushed her lips against his. "Good, now let's go!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Ooh, this is getting good." The dark figure leaned over the holographic pool, trying to get a better view. "They are just too predictable."  
  
Her ship leaned and groaned as it raced through the galaxies and universes, all melding into one long white line outside her consul window, if she took her eyes off the screen. She never did though, always watching every move the space-pirate made. Through this simple action she learned of the woman's weaknesses, desires, and powers. And the pirate had many of those.  
  
"Particularly with that young man of hers," The woman spoke aloud to herself, affirming her conviction as she watched Ryoko pull a reluctant Tenchi into the Bath. "I wonder if I could do that."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
She turned to find her master standing tall and still, like a triumphant leader under the weight of the giant dark red cloak that hung down past his exposed ankles. The straight, shoulder-blade length golden locks were parted down the middle of his skull. Both side strands were pulled before his ears and held in place by scarlet ropes that mingled with the rest of the tail. The rest of his hair was free to fall over his shoulders and down part of his back.  
  
"Master," pulling herself away from the stone consul she threw herself onto her knees before the man who could control her fate. "I wish I could control humans the way she does."  
  
He raised his hand as a sign for her to rise. "Stand. The way who does?"  
  
Red hair tumbling out of its tight binding, the dark woman stood in one motion, as if she was being raised from the dead. "Ryoko Masaki." She nodded in the direction of her viewing pool.  
  
"Yes," came his reply, casting a cold glance over in the direction of the stained floor where Kiyo had fallen from the burn. "I can see that clearly."  
  
Turning to face him directly, her bright red hair flew around her like a velvet cloak, reaching to the floor. "She is very powerful and with the Juraian as her lover, we might not be able to make it." Again the urgent and seriousness of the matter was reflected in her tone.  
  
"Uh huh, I see what you mean," her Master was at the consul now, looking upon the pair splash joyfully in the dimensional Bath, "I had forgotten about Washu, she will be one to contend with for sure."  
  
"Master, I beg of you, let us abandon this quest and go home. We are all very weary." She was on her knees now, phasing out of the bulky armor and into nothingness, begging for him to stop. "Master, please, I beg of you," she reached up and undid the rest of the knot that held her hair firmly in the triple braided bun on top of her head. Shaking her head, the red strands shimmered and fell around her naked, voluptuous female body. Her large ebony eyes pleaded with him as the dark green eyes glazed over her curves.  
  
"Call forth your sisters and let me hear their words." Eyes melting at the sight of his lovely creation, the Master turned away and shook his head. "Do it NOW!"  
  
The woman, head bowed in respect, resolutely muttered the names of her sisters and watched with horror as they phased into their places next to the Master.  
  
Hi was the first to materialize on the arm of their handsome Master. "We are here!" she called gleefully, bouncing up and down, black hair thick as it hit her face with every jump.  
  
Kaze was next, dressed in a sleazier-still variation of Hi's outfit. Blinding, almost white blonde hair flowed around her, springing like a waterfall from the top of her head. "What is it you want with us Master?" Her flighty barely blue eyes searched his then turned to her kneeling sister on the floor.  
  
"Odosuoni, would you like to tell them?"  
  
"Sisters, don't you agree that we should return and forget about this mission?"  
  
Hi turned to Kaze. They both looked up at their Master for help. He shook his head.  
  
"No, we don't agree." Both sisters told her, still fawning over the arms of their Master. They slid down either side of him, until they came to rest at his feet, clutching each leg possessively. In turn, their Master patted their heads, and turned them so their ears pressed into the bare skin of his leg.  
  
"There, you see. There is no reason to abandon this, Odosuoni." He stood at attention awaiting her answer. "Sometimes I wish that I had created you without a conscious mind, unlike you sisters," he stroked each head at his side. "I do not regret blessing them with abounding sympathy. Only they aren't very sympathetic with you, are they?" Laughter filled his throat and spilled out onto Hi and Kaze who started cackling at the top of their lungs. "Oh, well they are very sympathetic with me however." Turning serious, their Master gazed deep into the redhead's eyes. "Stop this forethought and get back to your consul at once." He rubbed his chin in quiet speculation. "Study Ryoko and the Juraian until your eyes hurt!" He looked down to the sisters gently caressing his legs. "And get rid of them, I have no need for them as of now."  
  
Odosuoni sighed. "As you wish. Ryoko and Tenchi will be watched closely. I will even deal with Ryoko myself when the time comes."  
  
* * *  
  
"C'mon Tenchi, what's the big deal?"  
  
Her love shifted in the water uncomfortably, motioning to what she wore. "When you said 'Bathing suit' I assumed something else other than that." His eyes went over the red, ruffled two-piece suit that Ryoko had worn for that swimsuit competition on their way to planet Jurai. Strapless it was and innocent it wasn't.  
  
"What? You thought that it was going to be a one piece?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Okay, no need to yell Tenchi." She leaned back and supported herself by her elbows on the edge of the Bath. "You could have specified what you wanted you know when we were discussing it, but now I'm wet and it's too late to change."  
  
"Fine, I can suffer." Tenchi played along, shoving some water over in her direction.  
  
"Aw!" Ryoko's indignant shout echoed through the room as the wave splashed over her breasts and went up to the dry neck. "Thank you very much my love, here," she pushed a whole handful over to him and quickly scooted back to ward off the oncoming tidal wave. "Have another!"  
  
"Sure, if you can have seconds!" He retorted, watching with great satisfaction as his wave knocked her back a few inches.  
  
"Oh, isn't that sweet!" Ryoko called from a few feet away. "Always looking after my own personal needs and wants!" With a great sweep of the length of her arm, a new roll of water went sailing directly towards him. "Got ya!"  
  
After the wave had passed, he was nowhere to be seen. Ryoko stood and looked over to where he had been resting.  
  
"Looking for someone?"  
  
She turned and first was relieved to see him admiring her so, then looked up to see what he was holding. Bad idea. In his hands was a pail of warm Bath water, which had gone cold as soon as it had been collected in the tin pail. She shook her head, begging him not to do it, but found it was useless as he only nodded and proceeded to pour the water over her head.  
  
"Tenchi," she sputtered, disappointed that he had taken it to this level. She ran her hands through her damp hair pulling it away from her face and out of her eyes. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"Pay back for all those times you dunked my head beneath the water."  
  
"Really now," she set her hands on her hips and stared him down with a playful glint in her eye. "I thought that you might have matured to the point where we could set little trivial things like that behind us."  
  
"Oh, you're one to talk."  
  
Ryoko smiled and winked. "Yes I am."  
  
Tenchi pulled her hands away from her hair and set them with his between their chests, pulling her closer to him. He looked deep into those entrancing gold eyes, only nanoinches away from his own. "You're so beautiful Ryoko. You always have been."  
  
"That beauty will not go away with time you know Tenchi." She reminded him, rubbing her nose against his with a cute little smile on her lips. "I can remain this age forever if I chose. But since I love you and couldn't live without you, I think I'll age along with you."  
  
Tenchi shook his head. "Oh no. Ryoko you mustn't do that." His voice was a whisper; "I don't want you to lose the rest of your life on account of me. You have almost forty-two years to every earth year naturally."  
  
"I know, but if you die of old age, I want to die with you." She took his hand and placed it over her heart. She smiled as the stiffness in his fingers relaxed and rested comfortably on her ample flesh. Pressing her right hand into his, she held him there, transfixed by the meaning of what she had to say. "You are the only man I could love. If I lost you, I would never-"  
  
His lips, holding hers in captivation so that she had to abandon the thought of a life without him, interrupted her message. Shutting her eyes tightly, Ryoko gave into his demand and leaned into it. He held her up, supporting her with his hands, one under her arm, the other secure in the small of her back. The hand holding his to her breast slid up his wet skin to hold him to her. The other glazed around to his back, while his mouth held and released hers over and over again.  
  
* * *  
  
"Tisk, tisk, tisk."  
  
"Washu?"  
  
The scientist practically leapt from her stool, stationed directly in front of the frosted viewing window of the Bath. The magenta head swung in attempt to see who had called her. Her eyes rolled at the sight of the inquisitive Blonde GP woman.  
  
"Yes Mihoshi?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Her eyes quickly darting from the window to the clipboard in her hands, Washu replied, "Oh, scientific research.that's all."  
  
"Really?" Came the incredulous voice of the other half of the GP pair. Kiyone stepped out from behind the corner, the long pale yellow summer dress gliding along the ground with her movement. "I mean, if I didn't know any better, I would think you were spying on Tenchi and Ryoko . . . am I right?"  
  
Mihoshi giggled stupidly. "Come to think of it, Washu why are you conducting research with these two as your subjects?"  
  
Leaning slightly in inquiry, Kiyone finished her walk around to the stool where the genius sat. "Good question Mihoshi, now let's see what the answer is." Suddenly Washu was knocked out of the way by the partners, rushing for a glimpse through the window.  
  
"Hey! I was here first ya know!" Washu grumbled, picking up her clipboard and gathering the lavender kimono around her. "Speaking of that," she stood to her full height; which was still painfully short compared to the high-heeled duo. "Why are you two here? According to my data, the both of you should be about halfway home by now,"  
  
That got their attention. Looking over her shoulder, Mihoshi replied, "Well, we kinda ran out of money and so we were hoping to have dinner here and-"  
  
Anger consumed Kiyone's face, by now about an inch away from her partner's. "Mihoshi!"  
  
"Oops!" the blonde shot a smile and hit her head with a palm. "Was I not supposed to mention that?"  
  
"YES YOU WERE!" Kiyone shook her head and sighed, "But I suppose now that the cat's outta the bag," Her blue eyes flitted up to Washu in hope. "Would they mind?"  
  
"Don't ask me." Washu turned her face away, held up her hand, and formed her mouth into a thin tolerant line. "Ask Sasami, she'll be the one to cook if she even does tonight."  
  
"Not true." Ryoko phased in opposite Kiyone, clad in a sleeveless form of her favorite blue and gold dress. "I'll have to give it a try if I want to become a wife."  
  
"Well on second thought, I think we might have some rice crackers and instant beef broth in the apartment Mihoshi," Kiyone started, her eyes nervously darting from Ryoko to the kitchen and back to the spacepirate facing her.  
  
"Hey, now." Ryoko feigned a frown. "It just so happens that I lived alone, and cooked alone before I fell on this planet," She began walking towards the kitchen, but took a long pause before throwing, "Without Sasami." over her shoulder.  
  
"Yes, but-" Kiyone tried, and then acquiesced with a tender, pleading look from those golden eyes. "Fine."  
  
"YAY!" Mihoshi threw up her arms, whilst everyone else hunkered down in disappointment. "We're going to eat!"  
  
* * *  
  
Tenchi poked his head out and nervously looked around. His mouth dropped when he saw the three women standing around in the living room, and curses coming from the kitchen. Hoping that Sasami hadn't picked up any of Ryoko's habits, he walked over to the GPs and genius sprawled out along the couch.  
  
"Exactly what is going on?"  
  
"Oh, hi Tenchi," Kiyone yawned, rubbing her face and stretching.  
  
"Well, since Sasami is not down here cooking dinner like she's supposed to," Mihoshi's voice raised in effort to climb the stairs and reach the depressed princess' ears, "Your girlfriend so generously offered to make something to eat for us."  
  
"My girlfriend?" Tenchi thought for a second then reached behind his head and scratched his skull sheepishly. "Oh yeah!"  
  
"Did you forget? Ryoko's not going to be too happy if she hears that you forgot already." Mihoshi taunted him.  
  
"DAMN IT!"  
  
The blonde GP glanced back up at him in victory. "See, she already heard."  
  
Tenchi excused himself then walked into a cloud of smoke where the kitchen was supposed to be.  
  
"Uh, Ryoko?"  
  
A clatter of pots and pans issued into the gritty gray smoke. Another curse followed and then a grunt of composure. "Yes Tenchi, darling?" she replied in the sweetest tone he had ever heard.  
  
He coughed and through tearing eyes could see the hanging screen of smoke begin to dissipate, though very slowly. Once most of it had cleared, his eyes rested upon the figure of the cyan spiked pirate, her back to him, head hung in defeat or desperation; he couldn't be certain; arms splayed and elbows locked as she tried to ascertain just how to remedy the product of her efforts. Sensing his gaze on her with a raise of her head, she turned around, almost shyly. Her left cheek was smudged with some brown sauce, a graceful arc of flour lining her cheekbone on the right cheek, and sweat beads emanating from the hardly defined widow's peak. Tenchi just had to smile at the innocence that she possessed like a child caught in the act of making a mud-pie. "Ryoko,"  
  
"Tenchi, before you start, let me just say," she flung herself at him, tears flying around the sides of her face. "I HATE COOKING!" her head hit him at his cheek, knocking Tenchi slightly off balance.  
  
He reached a hand around her shoulders as she cried out the anguish.  
  
"I absolutely hate it! I'll never be the wife that can make home-cooked meals or pack their children's lunches. I'm sorry Tenchi, I really am!"  
  
"There, there." He patted her shoulders comfortingly. Then it hit him. "Wait, wife, children . . . Ryoko?"  
  
She looked up at him, the wetness shining through her golden eyes making her extremely cute and sweet. "What?" She took the back of her hand and wiped the remaining tears away from the outer corners of her eyes. "Didn't you think that,"  
  
He grabbed her chin between his thumb and relaxed fist. "I'm only eighteen, I have to finish school, I can't possibly mar-"  
  
Ryoko shook her head and pushed his hand away. Staring off into some unknown direction she talked aloud. "I understand. I've waited this long,"  
  
Tenchi started to worry. She was drawn away from him . . . there was no telling just what she would say next.  
  
Of course she didn't frighten that easily. With a snap of her head, her eyes flitted up to his. And with a coy smile on her lips she finished, "I can wait a few years more."  
  
* * *  
  
Odosuoni shook her head in disgust. "Damn it! Two years!"  
  
The Master came up behind her and stared upon the couple with his own eyes. "Two years of lying in wait for our prey. Do you think it is possible to overcome them with a bond?"  
  
"With a bond they will be very powerful." Her brown eyes scanned the scene in the kitchen. Ryoko's arms were around him, as were his around her waist. The view shifted out to the girls in the living room. At the sight of Washu she could feel the man standing behind her tense. "Without it," she nodded, biting her lip. "Yes, they will be very powerful still." The heat from his cloak and body left her back and she turned away from the pool to see him standing in the light. Light bathing him in its way, the pale face of her Master became rich and full as it had once been, before time had worn it away to reveal scars from battles, bloodshot eyes, and a grimace of pain. Odosuoni suddenly felt very sad for her creator, who had only wanted to.she still didn't know what he wanted with Hi and Kaze, though she could speculate a guess.  
  
He turned, the cloak sweeping collected dust from the floor, which roiled up around him, shrouding his figure in temporary blackness. "I say attack now, as soon as we can. How much farther to M Way 7?"  
  
She glanced down at her wrist communicator and viewed her ship's current speeds. "At this rate," her voice was low, "We'll be there in about six months or so." Her gaze shifted to meet his piercing one. "Will it suit you if I take control for awhile? Lead the Juraian and Ryoko into battle?"  
  
Turning away, he replied, "Do as you will Odosuoni. I am tired from this trip and will retire." He began to fade away, but stopped when out of the corner of his mind's eye he envisioned a silver ship racing through the eternal night. At its helm was the cloaked figure of a woman, the markings on her face and legs strange like Beruian Tiger stripes. Yes, the image was crystal clear now. One thick black stripe etched into the center of each leg, so that when pressed together they formed a dark triangle. The markings were dark underneath her strong chin and continued up along and around her left cheek just far enough to see their two points beneath her hood. Her ship screamed like a pained cat as it flew between planets and solar systems. A beautiful blue planet covered in white wispy clouds shone bright in the ship's destination grid marked somewhere in M Way 7.  
  
"Master?"  
  
Odosuoni's voice dragged him from out of the trance. "Odosuoni, set the weapons and make ready for an attack. My Sight has told me that we will have a visitor soon.one that we haven't expected, nor planned for."  
  
The woman nodded her head and running back to the consul, set the weapon system at ready just in case any ship came within a one hundred-mile radius; they would be blasted into dust.  
  
His warning taken, the Master returned to phasing out. But one thing remained in his head. He spoke it and shuddered. "Well, well. The bounty hunter has come for her prey, perhaps we'll have her on our side for a change." With that, he disappeared, leaving the weary Odosuoni to ponder the identity of the enemy close at hand.  
  
* * *  
  
"Two months," Ryoko muttered under her breath as she flipped through the calendar. Her gaze went to the cabbit resting on her stomach. "Only two months have gone by Ryo-ohki! How much more can a girl take?!"  
  
"Meow, meow."  
  
"I know, 'you don't know'. Of course you wouldn't know, you've never been in love!"  
  
The cabbit's lower lip quivered and she let out a small 'woe is me' cry. Covering her face with her paws, she continued to sob out little cabbit tears.  
  
"Oh, excuse me!" Ryoko testily replied, a hand fluttering to her throat. "I had forgotten that you had! With Ken-ohki of all guys."  
  
"Me-ow, me-ow!"  
  
She stared back into the big yellow eyes of the cabbit. "Sorry!" she drawled, holding her hands up in defense. "But you know you just have to get over him, I mean it was at least a year ago that you saw him last. Maybe he's moved on."  
  
Ryo-ohki shot her a look that made even Ryoko draw back from the very idea that such a thing could happen. "Forget I even mentioned it, 'kay?"  
  
"Meow, meow."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
*sniggers* dry those little tears Ryo-ohki and pretty yourself up! (Yes, you all know who's comin!) Thanks so much for the REVIEWs! Keep 'em comin! 


	4. Nagi Gets Involved

Forever Ryoko  
  
By Starhopper  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nope. Not mine, *sticks out tongue* never have been, never will be.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chapter 4: Nagi Gets Involved  
  
Ken-ohki's ears rose as he hopped onto the alien ship, his master following warily.  
  
"What is it," Nagi looked down to the fluffy white cabbit at her boot. "Do you hear something?"  
  
They both looked up as footfalls started in the shadows and became increasingly louder. Withdrawing her whip, Nagi made ready with Ken-ohki hissing, hackles raised in alarm, splayed out on his legs before her.  
  
The footfalls stopped abruptly. Somewhere in the shadows a man's voice echoed through the possible halls. "Put down your weapon my lady, we mean you no harm."  
  
Not about ready to take orders from anyone, the bounty hunter replied, "Who is we?"  
  
The Master stepped out with Odosuoni aside him, hand on her hip. "We are Odosuoni," he gestured to his red haired creation, "and-"  
  
"Stop right there," her pointer went up and she took a step back, forming that triangle on her legs as the Master had foreseen. "I know exactly who you are," the finger went down as went the hood over her head. "Though I don't understand why you are here. Oh well, no matter. I try to stay out of the affairs of Galaxy Police anyway." She cocked a faded blue brow. "What do you want with me?"  
  
"We want nothing of you my dear." The Master turned his head slightly as if to make better eye contact with the cloaked woman. "We are both merely after the same prize, you and I."  
  
"What, adventure, money, personal fulfillment?"  
  
"No," The Master's voice grew dark and uncertain, not to mention slow. "A certain . . . pirate?"  
  
Nagi could feel her eyes widen and jaw open in surprise. Quickly checking herself, she pulled the hood over her head and resumed the part that she had grown to love to play. "And who would that be?" As if she didn't already know.  
  
"I won't tell you until you can say for certain that we may join forces and claim the same prize together." His teeth gleamed in a maniacal grin.  
  
"I would like to know just what I am working for first." Nagi replied coolly, taking a cautious step forward.  
  
"Well, be it so. We understand that you've dedicated your life to find this one. She's very sly and very slick as I'm sure you know. And the only one to escape your capture - very interesting.  
  
"But onto more important things. Ryoko, the space-pirate, is our prize."  
  
"I had taken her for dead," Nagi mumbled to herself, then hung her head in repent. "How very foolish." Her shoulders shook as she laughed off her blunder.  
  
"So then you know just how powerful she is."  
  
"Yes, I do." Her head went up to meet both gazes. "And what of the others?"  
  
"Ah, yes," Feeling her comfort level increase, The Master began to move in. He started to walk around to her, remembering just how dangerous and unpredictable a bounty hunter could be. "Then you know of Washu," A screen suddenly appeared from out of the darkness, carrying the genius' image. "Yosho," Grandfather's visage appeared next to the 2D Washu. "First Princess Aeka," the First Princess, with head bowed in respect faded in next to her distant relative's. "First Class Galaxy Police detectives Kiyone and Mihoshi," the duo appeared, Mihoshi crowding her partner out of the shot, flashing a peace sign that took up the whole frame. "Ryo-ohki," Ken-ohki let out a little meow of approval and gave a longing look to the picture. "Second Princess Sasami," The bright pink eyes of the youngest member of the House of Jurai shone out from under the light blue spray of bangs. "Tenchi,"  
  
"Oh," Nagi commented as the frame of Ryoko's man appeared next to the young Princess. "Yes, I do remember him."  
  
"Good," The Master smiled. "So much the better." He turned back to the existing screens. "Then here's his love and our girl,"  
  
Nagi stared at the Ryoko screen. It was a fairly recent picture, her eyes told it all. The engagement ring she flashed was a simple gold band that which, when held close to her eyes as it was now, reflected their flaxen color. Holding herself back, Nagi nodded and blinked. "Yes, that's Ryoko all right." Allowing a smile to penetrate her lips, Nagi bent her right knee and relaxed a bit. "Though the ring is a surprise."  
  
"That's why we need your help." The Master drew near now, Odosuoni still silhouetted against the contrast of shadow and spotlight. "When we started on this quest, we hadn't taken into account that the most powerful being . . . had a Juraian lover. We could have handled her easily enough, but now Tenchi's powers are increasing in strength each day. Soon they will be most powerful.I have foreseen it."  
  
"So what does this little match for power have to do with me?"  
  
"Everything. You know more about Ryoko than anyone else. If they are allowed to have a bond, that being will complete their powers, making that individual unstoppable."  
  
Nagi stopped him. "A bond . . . don't you mean a child?"  
  
"It will be a bond of power, that's all we're concerned about. For about nine months Ryoko will be close to powerless; the child within her consuming some energy as it develops. Tenchi will be weak as well. It will be the perfect time to strike them down. But, if we attack now, they will be strong enough to battle . . . perhaps overcome with four against nine. But out of those, only five will be assisted through powers."  
  
"And if I take out Ryoko, then it's only four against four really. It seems quite fair."  
  
"Good, then you'll do it?"  
  
Nagi turned her head solemnly. "No."  
  
"WHAT?!" Both Odosuoni and her master exclaimed in rage.  
  
"I will not allow anyone else to hunt down Ryoko. That is my job."  
  
"Right, and we're letting you do your job!" The Master's hands went up in frustration. "Just take her out and we'll take care of the rest. I have three very powerful beings of my own, created with the same powers and more so like Ryoko's. They are all ready and willing to die for me."  
  
"Very well, but I want to know just why you need to take out Ryoko and her man. For what purpose do their deaths serve you?"  
  
"Come," finally within a breath of her, The Master reached a hand out, grasped her gloved hand in his and carefully pulled it and its owner over into the shadows, through the screens of characters. "Let us speak in private."  
  
The three departing into the shadows, Ken-ohki was left staring at the Ryo- ohki screen.  
  
"Sow," he mumbled quietly and hopped off after his master.  
  
* * *  
  
The snowy screen cleared to see Ryoko's shining face. With a sigh, the First Princess of Jurai flopped down on her lavish crushed velvet comforter and propped her chin up on a fist. "Miss Ryoko," Aeka began testily. "You know that your calls always come at inopportune moments. Why must you even bother?"  
  
The space pirate glared at her, the golden eyes becoming slits. "Oh, stop being a princess with 'duties' and just be a normal woman for once!" Her hands clasped together and up at her throat, Ryoko begged. "Washu's locked herself up in the lab again, Tenchi's at school, Sasami's at school, Ryo- ohki's acting really strange, Mihoshi and Kiyone are on duty . . . I'M ALL ALONE!"  
  
"You really must be lonely if you're calling me." Aeka shook her head in disbelief and stifled a chuckle.  
  
"Exactly! I'm even calling Miss Royal Pain in the Ass. No offense."  
  
"None taken."  
  
Back on Earth, Ryoko lounged in her old room. She smiled. "Anyway, I just wanted to see how you're fairing back on Jurai."  
  
"I'm doing just fine Miss Ryoko, thank you." Aeka smiled in turn. "But I must say that I still can't believe you and Lord Tenchi didn't start your lives together sooner."  
  
Rolling those golden corneas of hers, the space pirate blew out a long stream of air that ruffled the cyan pseudo bangs. "Same here. But in a way we already are, I mean we've spent every waking and sleeping moment with each other when the other is at home. It's almost as if we've been married for years," her voice went up an octave in her little fashion. "But, we still have a year and a half to go before,"  
  
"Anything can happen?" Aeka supplied with a wink.  
  
"Hey now," Ryoko levitated far and away from the communicator with a warning finger. "I know that you were thinking the exact same things not two years ago, so you can't just go assuming whatever little things that you want to assume. I've been very respectful of Tenchi's wishes and he wishes for our love to be pure when we take our vows." She could feel the heat rise in her cheeks. "And believe me, eighteen months cannot come soon enough."  
  
By now the communicator's sound amplifiers were filled with Aeka's laughter, which was in anything but pity for her friend. "This is just too funny!"  
  
Ryoko turned and stared at the viewing screen. "Well I'm happy to see that you're getting such a kick out of my little predicament!"  
  
"No! It's not that it's just that you, the infamous Ryoko who couldn't wait for a minute, much less an hour to be alone with Tenchi now has to wait a year and a half!"  
  
"Actually, if you must know, it'll be more like four years." Ryoko shook her head, clearing her mind. Raising her hand she blew out an adolescent fireball forming in her palm. "Damn it. I'm getting more excitable these days."  
  
"It comes from getting older my dear," Aeka cackled over the communicator.  
  
"Aeka please," Ryoko pleaded feeling the power tingle and flow from the tips of her fingers. "I'm warning you."  
  
"Warn Miss Washu, she'll be the one to fix the communicator." The First Princess retorted hotly.  
  
"Aeka!" Ryoko raised her hands together, locked elbows and sent the ball flying into Aeka's red face.  
  
On Jurai, Aeka kept on laughing as the screen went dark. "Poor Ryoko, she really does have a fiery temper." Pausing, she ended the silence with a giggle at her clever pun. She then rolled over on her side and from there raised herself off the soft bed and onto the cold floor. Cringing, she proceeded to the luxurious window seat that faced the never- ending grounds of the Palace of Jurai. Below her was the first half of the hedge maze and looking only a little farther she could see the sparkling waters of the secret fountain at the heart of the maze. Farther still, were the forests of trees upon trees upon trees. The very trees that gave her comfort while on earth.  
  
"Princess Aeka!"  
  
Aeka shifted from her comfortable position and leaned forward to see her inquisitor at the door. "Yes, who is it? Azaka? Kamidake?"  
  
"Both, Princess." Azaka replied, and suddenly the two Guardians appeared in her doorway, usually cheery faces now sullen and worrisome.  
  
"May we speak with you a moment?" Kamidake gently approached. "It's of the utmost importance."  
  
"Yes of course," Aeka got up and slipped on a cream, floor-length robe with gold stitchings around the sleeves, neck, and hem. Slipping on the golden curled-toed slippers, she nodded to the two gentlemen awaiting her and closed the door after them.  
  
The halls were barren; the only sounds that dared to echo through the halls were their low voices and footfalls.  
  
Keeping her eyes straight ahead, the First Princess quickened her pace so that she walked abreast with the two guardians. "So, what is this about?"  
  
Azaka bowed his head in respect. "There was an exchange of fire somewhere outside the checkpoint. Three ships were destroyed.including Ryu-oh."  
  
Aeka could feel the beats pounding in her temples, but kept silent until both of the Guardians stopped in mid-stride.  
  
"Princess Aeka? We're sure you are shocked, but a seed was saved in the blast."  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief and thought to inquire just who deserved one million Jurai for keeping her precious Ryu-oh safe and sound. Then, upon stopping, Aeka could feel some Jurai energy surging beneath the apathetic surface.  
  
With a snap of her head in the direction of the elder Guardian, Aeka demanded, "Just who had the gall to destroy a grand Ship of Jurai?"  
  
Azaka bowed respectively and sadly replied, "The report hasn't come through the hyperlinks yet."  
  
"That is why we summoned you." Kamidake chimed in. "The information center should be buzzing by now with the damage reports."  
  
Taking a deep, healing breath, Aeka closed her eyes. Opening them after a long pause, she started walking down the dark hall, determined and renewed, with the Guardians following every step.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Gomen for the length of this chapter, but the next is even shorter. Erego I've posted that as well. But it would not have made very much sense (aesthetical sense that is) if I had kept the two together.  
  
Any-who, REVIEW now or REVIEW later, whatever you wish! ^_^ 


	5. Old Ghosts

Forever Ryoko  
  
By Starhopper  
  
DISCLAIMER: *throws an ice-blast in the direction of all prowling lawyers just looking for a copyright infringement* GO AWAY!  
  
A/N: When I saw the first movie, I couldn't get over the strength of Achika's character. She was everything a Juraian should be, as well as a good mother to Tenchi who literally gave her own life to save her son and future husband.  
  
So she's in here too.  
  
Along with Haruna . . . blech. But as much as I despise her and yell "Die die die" at the screen whenever she comes on, I admired her will to have a life with her prince. She just happened to pick the wrong one.  
  
Oh, and for anyone who doesn't check their emails, I bought all my Tenchi Movies at Suncoast Video. They sell the movies pretty cheap too.  
  
Anyway, enjoy!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chapter 5: Old Ghosts  
  
Snuggled into his shoulder, his body taught and warm from working in the carrot patch, air whistling in and out through nostrils; oh yes, Ryoko could easily lie like this forever.  
  
She lifted her left hand up, straightened her arm, and admired the engagement ring from afar. It had a sweet simplicity to its color.huh its color. Tenchi had said it reminded him of her eyes . . . a fact that Ryoko treasured to this day. Reality became a memory of that wonderful day the ring had been slipped onto her finger . . .  
  
'I know it's simple, and I didn't have very much money at the time, but,'  
  
Ryoko's interest was peaked. It had been awhile since they had talked of marriage, since the "Great Cooking Disaster," as they all fondly called it. Tenchi had later made up for the wait by inviting her to spend the night with him every night thereafter. And ever since then, Ryoko had figured it was a matter of time before a certain little velveteen box made its official appearance.  
  
Disappointments had come and gone. All had been tiny; oh what they could've been. Instead, she had happily received a watch, an aquamarine pendant, a matching ring, and earrings. Now she was just hoping that it wasn't a tiny aquamarine bracelet to complete the set. All gifts had began the same way from their giver, " Now I know it's simple, and I didn't have very much money at the time, but," So it really didn't surprise her when he started the same way as he always did. But when that black, velveteen box, cupped so lovingly in his palm, was brought in her field of vision, Ryoko knew that this had to be it.  
  
As the hinges squeaked open, she caught her breath. Just in time too, for Tenchi had a speech all planned out. 'From the very first moment I saw you, lying there beside the lake, something inside me clicked. Then, when you sipped the water, coughed and opened your beautiful eyes, something inside me reeled back in premonition to the feeling I would be feeling now.' That blush highlighted his cheeks and she once more saw the visage of the unsure sixteen-year-old that was burned in her memory. 'But I know what I mean when I say that I love you and I couldn't imagine then what I still can't bear to think of now . . . a life without you, Ryoko.'  
  
Still as clear as the rain that started to fall just now as she lay on the couch, supported by her beloved's shoulder, she could recite his whole proposal word for word, action for action. Parting her lips, she began aloud, "Ryoko, I've lost you too many times before. Once, I thought I had lost you for good," she paused to wipe the corners of her eyes with a tip of a finger as he had only eight months ago. "One time is enough for me, I never want to lose you again."  
  
Ryoko wasn't startled when she heard the familiar voice out of the corner of her hearing from her living pillow. "And you said, 'You'll never lose me again'."  
  
Tenchi shifted and stretched to reach her left hand. He brought it up in his right, and folded them across Ryoko's breast.  
  
Turning her head, she caught his big brown eyes. "And you won't. After all, you can't get rid of me that easily."  
  
He laughed which spread a smile across her lips. "I wouldn't want to try." His face gravitated toward hers and as their lips touched, thunder rumbled outside. Sheets of rain pelted the Masaki house. Lightning zigzagged across the sky, struck an old, dead Camellia tree. A Banshee's wail echoed through the hills, her nails rapped against the living room window. Another cry escaped her as the light brown eyes beheld the display of true love. Speeding to the Shrine, she stopped in front of Yosho's dwelling.  
  
Grandfather lifted his head to her plaintive wails and pounds.  
  
"I'm coming Haruna." He discommoded himself from his meditation, and as he walked to answer the door, he heard a simple, "Ahem."  
  
"Itsuki, please don't be jealous. I'll see both of you soon."  
  
"Apparently not soon enough," his late wife replied with a huff. She stood afloat in her favorite Kimono that had been buried with her. "Dearest, why?"  
  
"My time is served. Tenchi is on his way with his own dearest, and the future, though not totally cleansed of evil, is on its way to being so. I have lived a hard life."  
  
"Though it wasn't totally devoid of its happy times."  
  
Grandfather now watched Achika phase in, next to her mother in the same heavenly glow. "Father, please, give careful consideration of what you're planning to do."  
  
"My daughter, wife, and past love all call me to join them. Confusion is the last thing I'm worried about. My service has ended as mentor and guardian. It is my time to rest."  
  
A third ghost from his past manifested herself in the center between Achika and Itsuki. Haruna wore her favorite white cloak. Rumpled ebony hair fell past her shoulders, with Camellia blossoms braided into the strands. "Kind Yosho. I found a way in."  
  
Itsuki sniffed in contempt and Achika quickly sought to comfort her mother with a half embrace. "Father, just consider it for my son's sake."  
  
Lord Katsuhito sat down, rubbing his temples like an indecisive adolescent. "For once in my life I don't know what to do."  
  
Haruna knelt beside him, brows knitted in concern. "Now that's just not true. You have always known what to do inside, even if the outside doesn't carry out any of the commands."  
  
"They may still have need of you yet Katsuhito." Itsuki lilted in a soothing tone.  
  
"And when she says 'them', we mean the Masaki children that will succeed their parents as some of the most powerful beings on earth." Achika smiled solemnly.  
  
"And in their known and unknown universe." The kneeling woman at his side finished the projected future for Achika. "Please consider all that we have presented and told you tonight before you step through that door on my arm." Haruna whispered in her angelic voice.  
  
"Love you father!"  
  
"Always my dearest."  
  
"Till we meet again, Yosho."  
  
Abruptly as they had all appeared, they were gone, leaving Grandfather with his head in hands. Then with that same head held high, he sat upon the futon and began his meditation period once more, completely unscathed by the discussion that would've changed and erased many lives had he decided to step through the door and into the many welcoming arms of death.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Eep! Grandpa Yosho was gonna die?!  
  
Maybe I'm not so bad at cliffhangers as I like to think!  
  
REVIEWs are always welcome and flames will be frozen and broken over Jaken's head. ^-^ hee hee hee! 


	6. The Eternal Dance

Forever Ryoko  
  
By Starhopper  
  
DISCLAIMER: NO! I only have a Ryo-ohki plush and some old fanart . . . nothing close to owning a single thing!  
  
Rants:  
  
OOOOKAAAY! This is a slightly tricky chapter to read, because of well . . . lemon zest? Well, not even that much of the citrus stuff, more like what lemon pledge smells like . . . or possibly lime pledge if such a thing existed. Don't run away! I don't do the 'explicit porno' thing, but there are some implications. Use your imagination if you really want description, or watch "Tenchi Forever" . . . I don't even come close to that weird, so un-Tenchi scene they stuck in there to finally prove that the leading man wasn't gay, just DENSE as a BRICK!  
  
Okay, rants over, please read and enjoy!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chapter 6: The Eternal Dance  
  
His mouth began to burn beneath hers.  
  
"Jurai energy." Ryoko mumbled in surprise and dismay. Settling back into her place slumped against his shoulder; she touched her lips to feel their own warmth. "Ouch!"  
  
Chuckling, Tenchi reached a hand to the back of his neck. "Yeah, I guess I'm taking a Jurai growth spurt of sorts. I would've thought you had noticed last night."  
  
"I don't notice much when I'm in the same bed as you," she shot over her shoulder. "I thought you would've noticed that."  
  
Things could change. She could be wearing an engagement ring, kissing his lips, sleeping secure in his arms, but that same tone would forever haunt their discussions.  
  
"Oh Ryoko."  
  
It wasn't that she minded that he would use that tone and expression with an eye roll to complete the mix. Yet, she kind of wished that he would use it along with 'I love you', or 'you'll never change.' Till then, she was satisfied and quite content to hear him say her name over and over again.  
  
"Anyway, it was unseasonably cold last night and I thought that you were just warm and cuddly as you always are."  
  
That blush. "Thanks for the compliment."  
  
Swinging her legs over the back of the couch, and crossing her arms while the world went upside down, Ryoko began, "Tenchi?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How many more months . . . really?"  
  
She could sense his discomfort on this subject that was relatively recent in their day-to-day routine. Especially when he started with a shift of his own. "Well, my graduation is in a year. My nineteenth birthday is coming up."  
  
In her excitement, Ryoko phased out and reappeared floating in the air above him. "And that would mean . . . ?" Disappearing once more, she phased in on his lap with arms about his neck. Her sweet golden eyes blinked up at him in endearment.  
  
His brown eyes twinkled in mischief; something that was also relatively new to their day-to-day routine. "I'm thinking that it will be before the wedding . . . "  
  
"Wow."  
  
"When the time is right Ryoko, I promise." He stood up to watch the rain fall harder than it had ever fallen against the roof, trees, splash down on the lake, in the whole of Okayama. Walking over to the transparent sliding glass doors, he stopped and turned back to his fiancée watching him. He nodded questioningly. After a moment, she smiled and floated to his side. "I respect your decisions Tenchi. But until that moment . . . " Her fingers stroked the sides of his face before clasping together at the back of his neck. The lights went out in a strike of mighty Zeus' bolt. Only two pairs of eyes, bodies illuminated by other flashes striking the hillsides out beyond their safe haven, shone like dying embers in the heat of fire.  
  
"Ryoko," Tenchi breathed in her ear before she raised them both in the air as she had done so many months ago. They spun in midair, the stereo suddenly alive with soft melodies, hard and acoustic at the same time. Darkness all around, they sought the other ones precious touch of hand against hip, arms around neck, cheek against cheek, and soul given to soul.  
  
"Dance with me Tenchi," Ryoko pleaded, her white eyes searching his. In answer, his body began to sway. Giving into it, her motions followed his. It was the perfect moment that anyone could ever share. Bodies so tight together, yet a drift in unabridged space.  
  
"This is the perfect moment that I've dreamed of," he whispered, drawing her back by the arm as she had flown a short distance from him.  
  
"The moment?" Ryoko asked quizzically in a sexy tone that surfaced quite unexpectedly.  
  
"I know what I just said, but with you here, in my arms," his lips penetrated hers, which eagerly opened to his advances.  
  
She drew away, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive. Are you?"  
  
She stifled inappropriate laughter. "Tenchi, please. I want to keep the laughter to an absolute minimum and keep the love at an absolute maximum."  
  
His eyes were bright as he asked, "Would you mind?" as he gestured to their floating position.  
  
Ryoko nodded softly and Tenchi could feel her teleportation process take over both bodies. In a bright flash of light, they were lying on his futon, the whole three years becoming but a distant memory. Those memories shuffled through each head as their worlds became less and less alien and more familiar. It was a release, as the need became passion, as the tears melded with sweat, and as passion drifted from curiosity to want and back to fervent love once again. It was just as she had imagined, Tenchi lying over her, staring down into her eyes, mesmerized by their reflections of him shining back. It was even better than could ever be imagined though.  
  
Even though he was sure he had made the correct choice long before this moment, Tenchi's heart thudded harder and louder as he loved her. The way she held him, the way her hot breath shot like bullets into his face. Ecstasy just didn't describe all the emotions that came with every look, every sound, every feeling as her very soul coursed through his. Even as she lay over him, running a solitary fingertip from his shoulder down his arm, and to his fingertip, he lay awake to feel her say his name over and over again. This was the way that it should have always been.  
  
As the storm passed, the bright sun's rays shone down through an open window. Their light grazed a mound of blankets. Secure in the arms of their loved one, safe from the unwelcome solar spotlight, Tenchi and Ryoko slept soundly, reassured that their love would last for eternity.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Again, short I know, but they'll get longer. And I even posted chap 7, so don't complain and just REVIEW! 


	7. The Hunter and the Hunted

Forever Ryoko  
  
By Starhopper  
  
DISCLAIMER: *shrugs* fine, I - DON'T own a single darn thing, okay?! Ya happy now ya big mean lawyers?  
  
OKDOKEY  
  
Here we go again. Thanks for the reviews, I've been posting these chapters at a faster pace because of them to keep you guys from pummeling me with "bad author" rocks. And I think you'll all like this one, because it's long and Nagi is reunited with her prey. Ya know what that means! FUN BANTER!  
  
^_^  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chapter 7: The Hunter and the Hunted  
  
"Oh my glorious Ma-ster!" Odosuoni sang out jovially. Her voice echoed throughout her ship, alerting the one she sought to her newest discovery.  
  
Phasing in next to her by the ancient stone consul, he asked in no tone in particular, "Just what is it Odosuoni? Did you discover that you could sleep with your eyes open.staring at that Space Pirate's every move right?"  
  
"No!" She threw herself on her knees as was proper, and flashed a smile that could kill. "They did it! I was expecting it to come soon, but not this soon." She shook her head and took a breath. "Anyway, now's the time to attack right?"  
  
The Master shook his head solemnly in response. "I'm afraid not. I can't sense a bond between them. But we should send Nagi down there to lure her out into space." He began to pace in front of the consul. "We can at least wound her before our big battle." He motioned to each of his sides and the slow appearance of Hi and Kaze took place. They floated in the air, each wearing an iridescent red robe that fell to the ground about six and a half feet below them. Heads resting on each shoulder, they stared down at their sister with apathy, for they had no emotions to give.  
  
"Hi and Kaze will now join you now, but will not help with the termination of Ryoko and Tenchi." His gaze turned to each lovely head lolling about on opposite sides of him. "They will merely be looking over your shoulder, watching you as you have watched Ryoko for these many months. Learning from your mistakes, they will either take the place of you, my greatest creation, or join you in a Masterly Triumvirate." The Master closed his eyes as he continued on with the plan. "Odosuoni, 'threatening devil'," With a wave of his hand the other sisters were gone and the Master stood alone with his servant. "I chose you to begin this project for one good reason," his tone shifted to a gentler, soft, almost friendly version of his twisted mind and voice. "You are blessed with the power to feel. Emotions run rampant in your skull alone. Once this body is spent, your mind; complete with memories and lessons, will be absorbed into Hi's. She will continue our quest if it isn't completed by the end of this coming year." He paused and stared briefly into her ember-brown eyes. "I'm pleased to see that you're taking this so well, even if it means the very death of you must be imminent to continue this fight for evil."  
  
"I've had a good run." Odosuoni could barely breathe. "So then, I am the only one out of this threesome that has her capabilities." She stared at her palms that now burned painlessly with red energy.  
  
"Making you the most formidable foe, yes." Was his arrogant answer.  
  
Standing to her full height and letting the triple bun slide from its binding, she shook her head and let the auburn tresses fall down to the floor. "I will fight then."  
  
"Yes." With that he faded away to whatever cave or grand palace he resided in on the opposite side of the universe. His voice still lingered. "Call upon Nagi and send her to earth."  
  
* * *  
  
Nagi squatted in the bushes beside the Masaki house. Oh sure, she knew that she could easily walk into the shaded, three story building sitting so temptingly before her. She had done so much for the band of misfits during the Jurai upheaval that only welcomes would utter from their mouths, not death-threats. Hell, she could even go straight to Ryoko's room and find her well prepared for a fight.  
  
Ken-ohki strained in her arms. "Sit still." She ordered, turning her head to meet the little cabbit's and with a regretful "Sow," he consented to her whim.  
  
The sliding door opened and closed. Swinging her head back up to the porch, she held her breath. "A walking ghost," escaped her in a whisper.  
  
There she was, the infamous Space Pirate Ryoko. The most famed criminal in the known universe . . . the most daring . . . so very cunning . . . the one who was revered by such lowly criminals as gangsters and thieves as well as high rolling gamblers and powerful lords. Here she was, on such a tiny speck of dust in the universe as Earth, wearing a simple, but appealing yellow dress, and doing such a mundane task as hanging up the laundry nonetheless!  
  
* * *  
  
Ryoko thought she heard a snicker in the bushes. Turning she caught sight of a light brown down of fluff protruding through the green hedge. She caught herself with the realization that the fluff was indeed fur . . . fur that belonged to Ken-ohki!  
  
Returning to the basket of wet laundry, she called, "Alright Nagi, c'mon out."  
  
The bounty hunter rose noiselessly. "Damn it." She swore beneath her breath and drew back her hood. "You're alive."  
  
"You were thinking I was dead?" Ryoko cocked a brow, widened her eyes dumbfounded. The lips peeled back to shining, laughing teeth. "Nagi! Shame on you!"  
  
"May I remind you that the last time I saw you, you were flying away out to save your man with a lethal wound in your side." She came to stand directly behind the space pirate, who was busily pinning wet clothes to a line.  
  
"And may I remind you, that you've known me for at least five hundred years now. I don't give up that easily, even if it's on my own survival." Her shoulders shook with uncontrollable laughter. "I can't believe that you thought I was dead!"  
  
Crossing her arms defensively over her breast and rolling her eyes, Nagi replied, "Given the circumstances I can't believe that you made it to the palace . . . apparently." Her gaze shifted to the ring on her prey's left hand. Nodding to the adornment she acknowledged, "That's new."  
  
Ryoko stopped in the middle of pinning up one of Tenchi's camp-shirts. "Uh, yeah." Color came to her cheeks.  
  
Nagi feigned surprise. "I've never seen you blush before Ryoko."  
  
The cyan spiked woman before her turned around fully to face her enemy. "I've never been engaged before Nagi." Was her court reply.  
  
"You understand why I've come here."  
  
"It's no big mystery." Flew over the Space-pirate's shoulder. "You've always lost to me and now you want to win." Hands upon hips, Ryoko turned with that same cocked brow and a wickedly fierce smile. "I was the only one who ever escaped you . . . "  
  
The other woman turned her face sharply up to the defiant one. "True, but you forget Ryoko, that I have always been able to track you down as before."  
  
"Fine Nagi. If that's the way you want it, then we can settle it right now." Her back turned; Ryoko rose up into the sky and turned back on the bounty hunter, arms raised, elbows locked, and teeth bared for attack.  
  
"However -" Nagi interjected, causing the battle grin to fade abruptly from Ryoko's face.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm afraid that that won't be possible." taking a few steps up onto the porch she continued, "For you see, I won't be the one to kill you now."  
  
Calming down, and touching back down on the porch beside her enemy, Ryoko crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you mean? I thought all these centuries of pent-up frustration would make you lunge for my neck the second you saw me."  
  
"It does." Nagi growled and drew her lance. Ryoko bounded back, ready for action. "But unfortunately," Nagi went on despite the threat, "I can't. I can however battle you for as long as it takes."  
  
"Battle?" A right hand fluttering to her throat in feigned indignation, Ryoko started, "What about 'capture', 'kill', or 'maim'?"  
  
Nagi's voice went down an octave in tensing anger. "I don't need to repeat myself, now do I? Fine. I can't kill you because someone else will. There, you satisfied?"  
  
"ME?!" The woman in the yellow dress shrieked, throwing her hands up. "Why me?"  
  
Nagi shook her head and sheathed her lance. "Look Ryoko. I tell you this only because you are my mouse that I torment. I don't want to see another cat play with your mind and chase you down while I stand idle." Her red eyes darted sharply up to Ryoko's mystified gold ones. "There is a far greater cat chasing you down as we speak. You are his prey now, and be on guard."  
  
Ryoko, sensing that Nagi summoned all the courage and effort to warn her of the "cat", nodded slowly and mumbled a simple. "Right."  
  
"Then my job is done. He thinks that I've come here to lure you into battle." She sloughed off a coarse laugh, then turned back to her bounty. "But he has underestimated my will and loyalty to a friend."  
  
Ryoko looked up in surprise. "Friend?" she repeated. "You see me as a friend?"  
  
Breathing heavily Nagi shook her head. "A friend that is only a friend because I need her later . . . to chase."  
  
"The thrill of the hunt, eh Nagi?"  
  
"Yes Ryoko."  
  
As if nothing had happened for the past half-hour, the soon to be Masaki bride turned back to her chore at hand and again began to hang various and assorted clothes on the line.  
  
"Shall we call a temporary truce?" Ryoko smiled as she reached to secure one of Sasami's jeans to the rope.  
  
"Haven't we already?"  
  
"Stay for awhile then . . . my friend. Until I have use for you."  
  
* * *  
  
Yawning, Tenchi walked through the wide doorway of the Masaki house. His eyes barely open; slipping off his shoes on the welcome mat; the nineteen year old wandered aimlessly to the couch. Shrugging off the heavy leather backpack, he toppled onto the soft pile of cushions and giving comforter. He barely felt his fiancée rise from beneath into his exhausted embrace.  
  
"Tenchi darling," she purred into his ear, "We're all alone," her nose nuzzled his, her lips brushing lightly against the coarse, dry-cracked ones.  
  
"Not quite." Nagi, though having heard Ryoko's man come home; and having some concept of exactly what was on her friend's, (At least for now.) mind, she continued on her present course to the kitchen from the stairs. "Please, pause until I leave the room,"  
  
Glaring up in the direction of the exiting bounty hunter, Tenchi raised himself off of his beloved and stretched. "Exactly why is Nagi here anyway?" he questioned through a yawn. "I mean we spent the entire time in space dodging her every move and now she's become a resident in our household."  
  
"I've tried to explain it to you before . . . but I guess you weren't paying attention when I'm-" She knew just what to do to regain her hold on him. Running her tongue enticingly over her upper row of teeth and stretching so thinly over the couch, her golden eyes sparkling behind the tousled cyan bangs. "Well, you know."  
  
With his trademark blush, Tenchi smiled sheepishly and nodded, "Yes, I know. It's hard to focus my attentions on anything else but you."  
  
"Really?" Ryoko shot both her bare legs into the air and let them fall crossed on the head cushion of the couch. "Well, now since your reawakened," she phased out and materialized next to him, "Nagi's here because apparently I'm a wanted woman."  
  
"So it's not just me?" Tenchi piped up sleepily, again through a yawn.  
  
Leaning on his shoulder as she had done so many times before, the Space Pirate drew little circles on his chest with a fingertip. "Uh huh. There's something out there that wants me dead."  
  
Suddenly the fading light in his black eyes brightened like the birth of a supernova. All developing muscles tensed, and his head turned to meet hers. "They'll have to go through me first Ryoko." He swore as his hands clasped her shoulders to further demonstrate that this was serious. "You didn't tell me that before did you?"  
  
"Well, no." Her head turned endearingly. "I thought it might spoil the mood." She shook herself from his grasp and turned away. "Besides, I've lived alone for seven hundred years and apparently I've been able to survive by myself."  
  
"Look," Tenchi reached for her wrist and found it. "We've never faced something that we couldn't conquer. But now, with Nagi involved, I'm not so sure."  
  
"You can't tell me that you're really taking this seriously?" She turned around hands splayed to display the freely flowing energy coalescing into a ball in the palm of her hands. "Tenchi, if I'm not the least bit worried and making jokes about my own death, then you shouldn't be." She blew each ball out before setting her hands at her hips.  
  
With a roll of his eyes, he brought her close, so close that her nose touched with his. "I love you. I can't help that. I don't know what I would do without you. If I lost you-" he swallowed hard and Ryoko was surprised to see tears seep from the corner of his eyes, "I want us to die together if anything should happen."  
  
"Oh Tenchi,"  
  
"Say that you'll treat this with some grain of it being true."  
  
With a silent nod, Ryoko whispered, "Okay," before being cut off by a soft, tender kiss.  
  
Nagi, carrying a tray of carrot soup and some fresh orange vegetables along with it, stepped into the room at that exact minute. "Oh brother," she kept on walking, but her words hit the lovers' ears as if she had come, stood next to them, and berated them personally. "Aren't you two the engaged stereotypes. Can't keep their hands off each other for one second."  
  
"True, all too true." They said simultaneously before Ryoko phased out in Tenchi's embrace to their room.  
  
* * *  
  
"Washu?"  
  
The genius looked up from the electron modulator that had been her focus for the past four months now. "Yes, who is it?" Still pondering the owner of the voice, she adjusted the atom-magnifying lens attached to her sunglasses and leaned in expectantly towards the writhing mass of shiny metal tubes.  
  
"Washu-uuu!"  
  
Not turning around for all the power and scientific know how in the world, Washu simply yelled, "Wha-aaat?"  
  
"It's time for dinner!" Came Sasami's plaintive cry from the Masaki doorway. "Aren't you hungry?"  
  
The genius stopped in mid gearshift only to ignore her stomach's angry growl of hunger. "No," she called back, hoping that the little ten-year old didn't prepare what she thought she smelled . . . "Not even if it's-"  
  
"But it is!"  
  
Oh no! Washu thought bitterly. I can't leave this project! It's just my greatest invention ever in my whole career of being a genius. When I finish . . . oh then the glory will shine down on me.  
  
In her mind's eye, she viewed herself illuminated in a ray of light, the Science Academy naming her President and Associate leader. Confetti rained down from the starry masses above, balloons rose into the air. With Washus A and B on her shoulders joining the thrum of chant in the background, 'Washu is a genius, Washu is a genius,' the genius herself was living it up in the limelight.  
  
Still at her desk, sitting before the electron modulator, she sang "Genius, Genius, Washu is-"  
  
"Last chance Washu! Fresh tuna grilled on the hibachi with Ramen noodles drenched in carrot sauce and sake." Sasami interrupted the scientist's thoughts with the final closing of the closet door.  
  
* * *  
  
Washu threw open the door to the living room with a huff. "I told you.Sasami .that I was coming!" she panted, "But would you wait . . . no!" Taking a deep breath in and a slow exhalation, Washu plopped down onto her pillow and greedily filled up her plate with as much fish as she could get away with.  
  
The rest of the family raised their brows, rolled their eyes, and returned to the conversation at hand.  
  
"So Ryoko," Nobuyuki took a sip of tea and a bite of the Tuna. "I understand that you heard from Aeka earlier today?"  
  
The Space Pirate looked up through a mouthful of Ramen noodles. Chewing them quickly and swallowing them down with some sake, she winced and replied, "Yes." Glancing over in the direction of the tired cook sitting on the opposite side of the table, she continued, "She's planning to visit as soon as they can find her another ship."  
  
"Really, what happened to Aeka's ship?" Grandfather asked sedately.  
  
Again, caught with her mouth full, Ryoko, trying to chew as fast as she could, gave up and nudged Tenchi in the ribs.  
  
"It was destroyed in some sort of battle," Tenchi supplied, trying not to laugh as his fiancée tried to swallow down the noodles to answer the questions that would be pouring from every mouth.  
  
"She wasn't in Ryu-oh at the time . . . she's grieving, but a seed was saved . . . and," Ryoko did some air calculations in hopes of surfacing that last bit of information, "and the battle took two of Jurai's ships. It took place somewhere outside the northern Checkpoint, which I have no idea where the hell that is, but the ship that initiated the fight was heading in the direction of earth. Aeka is being forced here to do some investigating if the mystery ship does show up at door."  
  
After a time of silence while everyone ate, Washu looked up and said, "What is the Ship and why would it want to attack the Jurai battle fleets?"  
  
"Good question," Tenchi muttered under his breath before taking a taste of Ryoko's sufficiently seasoned carrots off her plate.  
  
"Yeah." Ryoko blew on the steaming fish. "Aeka doesn't know who could have done it. The hyperlinks that transferred the damage reports were intentionally screwed up. Not even the Logs could decipher them."  
  
"Ha!" Washu leaned back with a pompous grin. "An indecipherable message! There's no such thing! Is Aeka bringing the hyperlinks' reports with her?"  
  
"You bet your sweet ass." Popping the cooled hunk of meat into her mouth, she shoved it over onto one side and spoke through the other. "She was hoping that you could work on the transfer while she's here and maybe answer a few questions or even pin the identity about that Ship."  
  
Sasami, who had been silent for quite a while now, smiled and looked up from her plate. "Do you know how long she's going to stay with us Ryoko?"  
  
"Yep. For about a year." The space pirate grinned as the second princess of Jurai was overcome with warm happiness. "After the Wedding," a warm feeling enveloped her as she thought about that beautiful day . . .  
  
"It'll be like old times," Tenchi slipped, suddenly noticing the brilliant, hard gaze of his beloved.  
  
"Not exactly like old times, Tenchi darling," She shoved her left hand up into his view and wiggled her adorned ring finger. "She won't be as annoying as before; trying to steal you away from me."  
  
"I couldn't be stolen even if she tried," he whispered softly so that only she could hear.  
  
"I'd kiss you, but," she motioned with her head to the audience sitting around them. "But I'm afraid that it will lead to something else . . . " her voice was so quiet that the others leaned in to hear, but they were intercepted by Tenchi's firm glare.  
  
Turning back to Ryoko, he stroked her right cheek and kissed the tip of her nose. Through slit eyes, she scorned the rest of the family for ruining what could have come of his soulful words.  
  
Footfalls sounded from the stairwell and Nagi, still clothed in cloak and hunter outfit, hood drawn, stepped off the last stair with a sniff in the air. "Umm, smells good."  
  
"And it is," Grandfather chewed the last of his fish thoughtfully.  
  
"I could believe it," the bounty hunter said as she came over to the table and took a seat at the corner.  
  
"Grilled on the hibachi." Sasami told her, piling the rest of the fish, Ramen, and carrot sauce onto a plate and serving it with a smile like the dutiful hostess and cook that she had become. "Eat up before it gets cold."  
  
Filling her cup up with sake as Sasami loaded her plate, Nagi now sat back and ate hungrily.  
  
Sipping on their drinks of choice and therefore prolonging the end of the dinner, the rest of the family sat quietly, making idle chitchat with each other.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, Nagi has gone behind our backs," Odosuoni acknowledged, watching their supposed partner eat, drink, and laugh with the enemy. "I knew we couldn't trust that bitch all along."  
  
"Now, now," The Master shook his head disapprovingly. "We can't condemn her with such a title Odosuoni." He stared on with her to the group jovially sitting at he couch talking about their various travels.  
  
Changing the subject, the redhead touched the holographic screen to focus on the couple and task at hand. "Look at them," she breathed, "They're bonded enough all ready, and if we take out Ryoko and Tenchi now, then there's no way that they can have a bond at all."  
  
"True, but rather than hope that we can defeat them only two against eight, as opposed to a winning combination two against a mortal six, we might have a chance if we wait."  
  
"Wait?!" Odosuoni threw up her hands, thereby distorting the projected image. "I've waited since we passed Alpha Centauri when you created me and stuck me in this hell-hole . . . waiting and watching. I'm so damn sick of this monotony day after day, week after week . . . "  
  
"Year after year," The Master finished for her, setting a hand on the shaking shoulder. "I know, but it will be completely worth it when the time comes."  
  
"I deserve to kill Ryoko." She could feel the energy surge through her body and drip out the tips of her fingers. "I will kill her."  
  
"We hope," The Master whispered before taking a step back and vanishing.  
  
"I will kill her." Odosuoni repeated after his disappearance. "And Tenchi too. They will never have a child if I can help it. That being will destroy us."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Wow, another cliffhanger, I'm surprised at myself. Anywho, tell me what ya think with a REVIEW. (Are you catching onto my not- so-subliminal messages yet?) 


	8. EVIL Intentions

Forever Ryoko  
  
By Starhopper  
  
DISLCAMER: NO! Don't Own nuttin honey!  
  
Raves:  
  
Jedi:I couldn't believe that someone remembered this story from 4 years ago when it was posted at tff.net! Thanks so much Jedi, you made my day with a headcold worth getting up for.  
  
darkangel 562: As always, thanks for sticking through the twists and turns of my mighty plot. (*blows a raspberry at that last thought* yeah, right) I hope this one meets your expectations!  
  
Aeka's coming back! ^_^  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chapter 8: EVIL Intentions  
  
"You're coming out of the dark side of the moon now?"  
  
Aeka nodded and stretched in her lavish crushed lavender bed. "Yes, I'll be there in about an hour or so. How's Sasami?"  
  
"She's just fine." Ryoko looked past the blonde GP officer standing in her way to the kitchen. "She's cooking up a brunch that you wouldn't believe! Everyone's here, ready for your arrival."  
  
"Good." Aeka leaned out of the vision line of the communicator and waved. "Miss Ryoko, I have to go now, they need me."  
  
"They're the only ones." Ryoko let out a devilish giggle and waved each finger in cheekiness. "Go on now. Oh and did you remember to bring the hyperlinks?"  
  
The first princess patted a travel bag slung over her shoulder. "I have them right here, ready for Washu."  
  
"Good, she's practically leaping for joy." Ryoko ran her tongue over her teeth and sighed. "Needless to say, she can't wait."  
  
"Neither can I. Yet another vacation of relaxation," Aeka clicked off the communicator and rejoined the rest of her party at the command consul.  
  
Staring disdainfully down at the communicator, Ryoko shook her head. "This time you won't fall for Tenchi though, princess."  
  
"Did I hear my name mentioned?" Her fiancé stopped in the doorway, his jacket nonchalantly thrown over his shoulder. "Ryoko?"  
  
She immediately phased out from her lounging position on the couch to the open door and sprung from the shades into his waiting arms. "Missed you today,"  
  
"Don't you everyday, Ryoko?"  
  
She frowned and eased her hold around his neck. Happily though, that frown was turned upside down as his lips were pressed against hers. Drawing away, her cheeks red, she smiled, "Yes I do."  
  
"Hold that thought for another nine months," his finger lay against her lips.  
  
"Can I get some help from the two lovers standing with the door open?" Nagi called out from the kitchen, interrupting the quiet little moment alone in the arms of their loved one.  
  
"Yeah, get in here Tenchi, and help us with this salad!" Sasami's sharp tone jolted Tenchi out of her arms and into action.  
  
* * *  
  
Sasami stood at the porch and surveyed the great bounty. Fruit, smoked halibut, cut and green vegetables, steaming tea, piles of cupped rice, steaming pastries and baked delicacies, meats of every shape and size along with clippings of every spice imaginable lying in the best dishes spread out on blankets completely encircling the porch. This was a feast fit for a queen, much less a first princess and her entourage of attendants.  
  
"Sasami, couldn't we just-"  
  
The second princess turned her eyes to meet the blonde GP officer's flighty blue eyes peeping out from beneath her brushed free falling yellow hair. Eyes thin, and lungs exhausted from screaming out commands in the busy kitchen, she replied curtly, "No Mihoshi, we have to wait for Aeka."  
  
"But what if the winds have delayed her?"  
  
"Bubble-brain, a Juraian battleship doesn't give a shooting star about the winds of some little planet, no offense Tenchi," Kiyone contradicted, with a nod over in the nineteen-year-old's direction.  
  
As if Aeka had heard this statement, there came a giant roar over the mountains behind them. As they turned, a ship two times larger than Ryu-oh gradually became larger. Finally, it's wings stretched over the entire lake and range, and still hovering hundreds of miles above each head, a purple light came down like the fore-mentioned shooting star, stopping just before splashing down into the blue waters of the lake. Precariously shaking above the water's edge, the light proceeded to the sandy lakeside grass. Now, the light going from pinpoint to spotlight in a matter of moments, the shadowy visages of the First Princess of Jurai, the ancient Samurais; Azaka and Kamidake, and four other attendants became apparent through the purple haze.  
  
The entire family gathered before the royal arrival, the light faded to reveal each face in all their glory.  
  
Sasami couldn't hold back any longer. With a start, she clasped her hands to her mouth and took off to land in her older sister's flowing robes. "Aeka!"  
  
Aeka, blinking back the tears, bent to receive her. After the initial embrace, she looked up at the others smiling with water trickling from the sides of each face. And to her surprise, it was Ryoko, standing arm in arm with Tenchi, who smiled and came to usher her into the party.  
  
* * *  
  
"It's been a total of seven months," Aeka muttered under her breath while pacing around the living room. "What has taken you so long?"  
  
The magenta crested head of the genius snapped back in surprise. "What do you mean, 'taken so long'?"  
  
"I mean, I was expecting a genius," It had been a long time, but Aeka still knew how to play it up to Washu. "Like you to figure it out in a matter of moments."  
  
Washu smiled self-gratifyingly before explaining all the ins and outs of decoding such a screwed up message to begin with. "Well, you see, first I had to extract the message itself from all the technical," her hands worked together and grunts ensued as she tried to put the mechanics of the hyperlinks into words the layman would understand. "Let's just say, 'JUNK', and coders that were intentionally interwoven into the message. That took about two months to do entirely. Then, there was that little computer glitch . . . "  
  
Her gaze shifted away from the princess to Mihoshi sitting idly at the dinner table. "Honestly, I don't understand how someone, who hacked into the Science Academy's main computer, could single-handedly destroy every writhing trace of work stored on a computer sixty dimensions away."  
  
Mihoshi looked up and said, "Oh, are you talking about Kiyone?"  
  
The other two women shook their heads and mumbled a unanimous "She's hopeless."  
  
"Anyway, so after another two months, I was able to take the message that you specifically," she pointed a small finger at the princess, "Wanted. Then, after running it through a series of tests to try to decode the message . . . well, that took a week and a half for each test. Now, it had been approximately oh say, six months, fifteen days, eleven hours, five minutes, and two seconds since you arrived with the hyperlinks. Since then, I've been trying every method known in the unknown universe to decode them. Believe me, when I say, 'I have decoded them,' I have."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Washu nodded definitely.  
  
"So what is their message?"  
  
"I can tell you exactly what they said," Nagi walked in from the front door and sat down on the coffee table next to Washu, who was kneeling on a seemingly normal looking pillow with a magenta fringe.  
  
"Really?" Washu challenged, her arms crossed over the slightly exposed chest due to her outfit. "Did it start out with, 'E-V-I-L, our name rings clear in the expanse of space'?"  
  
"Yes, it then proceeds to 'Do not stand in our way, for we are more powerful than you can imagine. We start with the destruction of three Jurai battleships, as a warning, not to interfere, Princess Aeka.'"  
  
"Me?!" Aeka laughed, aghast at the very thought. Her sleeve drawn up to her face in surprise, she nudged Washu to continue.  
  
"Right, then 'We do not wish to involve any other member of the clan in this battle. Our only concern is to destroy every bit of flesh, mind, and spirit of Ryoko. We have studied your past together, and we understand that with this information, you will not interfere with her ultimate demise.-"  
  
"Hey, where are Tenchi and Ryoko right now?" Aeka spoke up, her brilliant red eyes flashing with defiance and concern. Ignoring Washu's look of irritation at the interruption, she looked to Nagi for an answer.  
  
"I believe the space pirate and her man are out on a hill somewhere laughing and talking about their future together, maybe even making love."  
  
"Miss Nagi!" the First Princess shouted in distaste. "It's one thing to think it, but to outright say it!"  
  
"Oh come on Aeka," Washu breezed on through. "Since you've been here don't you think something is happening in that room besides talk and/or sleep?"  
  
Shaking her head, Aeka rubbed her face in aggravation and tried to change the subject. "Please go on, Miss Washu."  
  
"That's pretty much it as far as the message is concerned. It was just a warning to keep out of whatever destiny Ryoko is headed for."  
  
"Remember, they employed me as an assassin," the bounty hunter told them, standing suddenly. "They believe that Ryoko is some sort of goddess, at least a very powerful individual."  
  
"And to have escaped you, I would have to be." Ryoko poked her head through ceiling. "I've heard everything you've said, ya know. Oh and Nagi," she pointed upwards and winked, "You were right . . . about it all."  
  
Grimacing and disgusted, both Aeka and Nagi shook their heads in unison, shivering off the mental picture that had begun to piece itself together in their minds.  
  
"So, these assholes think that I'm a goddess, and they want to kill me. Huh . . . "  
  
"It's not just that," Washu rose atop the hover pillow that she'd been perched on while talking with Aeka. "There was more in the message than just a warning for Juraian royalty."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"They need to kill you, and whoever you're going to have children with, so you don't create a bond of some sort."  
  
"A child, to be more precise." Nagi called from below, hands on hips. "If I were you, I'd be very protective of your ovaries from now on."  
  
Wrapping arms about herself; Ryoko, still upside down, turned to Washu, who was now at eye-level, but spoke directly to the bounty hunter on the floor, looking up. "Why didn't you tell me this in the beginning, Nagi?"  
  
"You didn't believe one word I said, did you?"  
  
"Hell, no."  
  
"So, if I had told you something as life-changing as this, you would've brushed it off like everything else. Now, after ten months, you decide that everything I did tell you was true and you want to know more. It just doesn't work that way with me Ryoko."  
  
"Yes, but now I find that you're trustworthy, fine. But why kill? - my child will be powerful."  
  
"Exactly what EVIL doesn't want. They recognized that you were most likely to pair off with Tenchi, an immortal whose powers are still growing, and with you, the supposed goddess of power, a triangle of GOOD, two parents and a powerful child, would definitely crush them." Washu tried to piece it together as her holographic computer had spat it out in mathematics. "They won't strike until you're pregnant because they know they'll be beaten."  
  
"You bet your sweet ass they will." Ryoko vowed; pulling herself back to the roof where the comforting arms of her beloved would hold her and tell her that everything would be all right.  
  
"Do you think she'll take this seriously?" Nagi questioned as Washu floated back down to floor where the shaken Aeka and the steadfast bounty hunter were sitting and standing.  
  
Washu shrugged. "If she doesn't, Tenchi will."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
YAY! Onto the next chap or REVIEW first? Hmm, decisions, decisions . . . 


	9. Nagi Leaves, but EVIL Awaits

Forever Ryoko  
  
By Starhopper  
  
DISCLAIMER: Must I? Fine, I do NOT own a single, darn thing. Ya happy now?  
  
Whew! Last chap for "book 1". Chap 10 will be the first chapter of "book 2": Forever Masaki. Just a warning before we get started on the last chapter of the first part of the trilogy!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chapter 9: Nagi Leaves, but EVIL Awaits  
  
Two months till the wedding. Ryoko had counted the days on the calendar of constellations propped against her pillow. It was all planned out in her head. The ceremony would be held at the Shrine, pedals of every flower available would ride on the air, and he would be waiting, in front of their friends and family.  
  
"I do promise to love, cherish, and protect you, my beloved," Her lips formed the words happily as the imagined wind and scent of lavender graced her face, cooling the red cheeks.  
  
"I promise to love, cherish, and protect you, Ryoko," He would say, squeezing her hand in his, hidden beneath the sleeve's robes.  
  
And Grandfather, downed in his Shinto Priest's outfit, would gaze down at them approvingly. With a simple, "Promises made today will be followed through until the ends of their days, until the end of time," his gritty, age-worn tone would grow soft as he would whisper, "Love and honor each other, and never forget what has drawn you together."  
  
Love, love, love . . .  
  
"Ryoko?"  
  
"Yes?" She replied to dream Tenchi, as they drank from the same cup, symbolic of the life they would share.  
  
"Never mind, I don't want to wake you. Shh, go back to sleep . . . "  
  
Ryoko could feel her head being patted, though the husband standing before her was motionless. With a start, she opened both eyes in surprise. "Huh?" From out of the corner of her eye she could see an arm securely draped over her waist. She lay warm and exhausted on her side, snuggled deep in his embrace, the visions of her lovely day dissipating as she took in the darkened room; moonlight streaming down from the window above them.  
  
Left palm cupped loosely to her ear, Ryoko settled back into the futon and pillow.  
  
"It was only a dream," she barely whispered aloud, slightly disappointed. "Oh, well, it will be reality soon enough."  
  
* * *  
  
"So it shall," Odosuoni stretched back in her chair and formed a plasma ball in her palm. Taking aim, she fired it directly at the holographic cyan spiked head still on the consul pool. "YAAAA!" she cried as it sailed right through Ryoko's forehead. "If that doesn't kill her, then I have some other things that will."  
  
"Really?" the Master's voice surrounded her, as he, himself phased in tall and mighty as ever. "I have some bad news . . . "  
  
"What bad news?" the red head sprang from the consul chair, prepared to stand up to and demand anything from her creator. "What else could have gone wrong? Is Ryoko not the one that we want?"  
  
He shook his wrist in a silent "no". "But I'm afraid that Washu was able to decode our calling card left at the Jurai incident." His eyes defied her fiery amber ones. "Needless to say that Jurai military is involved and on our trail."  
  
"So?" Odosuoni sat back down at her seat aside the stone consul, "We can defeat Aeka and Washu put together. It's Tenchi and Ryoko that we'll have to really deal with, right?"  
  
"Why are you asking me?"  
  
"Because you are the one who created me, made me do your dirty work, and even-"  
  
"Stop right there," the Master nodded his head and Hi and Kaze appeared on each shoulder. "You are the one who's been watching and studying them for the past two years. If anyone, you should know if it's Ryoko and Tenchi that are problems to reckon with or the rest."  
  
"Yeah," Hi called in backup.  
  
"The Master is correct Odosuoni," Kaze told her smartly, the blond hair falling down and completely covering the Master's right side.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Odosuoni screamed at the top of her lungs, the entire ship quaking with the force of those adenoids. "I don't care anymore, alright? I'm powerful enough, I could take out all of them right now, even Ryoko."  
  
"But we must wait for the perfect moment, within those six to nine months!" The Master called out in fury, raising his hand up towards the already abounding heavens. His first creation rose with it, struggling with kicks and fidgets. "You will not attack, not now, not when we've come so far."  
  
"I will attack!" Odosuoni cried out in rage, her eyes flashing flecks of burning red. A great bolt of lightening surged through her body, licked out of the fleshy case, and struck The Master's raised arm. He howled as the great body fell to the floor, Hi and Kaze perched in the air just has they head been without a body to cling to. "You can't stop me, no one can!"  
  
"I can and I will!" he swore, his fingers outstretched, trying to stretch the lengths of his powers to the racing Odosuoni, racing, running towards the main command consul. But, with an aggravated sigh, he felt his powers drain from the disabling wound pulsing in his left arm.  
  
Meanwhile, now having reached the main control bank, Odosuoni looked out of the viewing window with pride. There, far below her ship, was a small blueberry sized earth. "It's time for action, enough of this waiting," she sneered, moving over to the navigation field.  
  
"Projected time till landing, twenty four hours and counting . . . " the computer read off.  
  
"Twenty four hours till your demise Ryoko," She whispered, "And twenty four hours until my freedom."  
  
* * *  
  
"Twenty four hours and counting!" Ryoko sang out, lounging on the living room couch.  
  
"How many times have we heard that?" Aeka sang back, feigning irritation.  
  
"About Twenty-four times today," Kiyone joined in on the singsong fun. She pulled the blanket up over her knees.  
  
"I like Ramen and carrot sauce!" Mihoshi rang out the loudest, causing the rest of the girls to stare unappreciatively at her.  
  
"( is equal to 3.141592654 . . . " Washu mumbled as she closed the door to her dimension, and joined the others, who were rolling their eyes. "What's the matter with you?"  
  
Ryoko glared at her and smiled. "Nothing, just unbelievably happy, that's all."  
  
There came a thumping down the stairs and a hooded Nagi appeared in full Bounty Hunter garb. She stopped at the bottom, raising her head, but eyes covered with the shadow of the hood. "That's my cue. I'm leaving now."  
  
"Wait, you have to help us, Nagi," Mihoshi called at her.  
  
"I don't have to do such a thing," the Bounty Hunter contradicted, waving a finger. "It was a temporary truce, I warned you about EVIL, and now I'm leaving."  
  
"Goodbye Nagi!" Ryoko waved from her position on the couch. "Don't forget to come and fight after we've taken care of these bastards!"  
  
Aeka gave her a look and moved closer to her friend's ear. "What are you saying? We need all the help we can get!"  
  
"I'm also drunk," she laughed as her red nose quivered with withheld giggles. " I have no idea what I'm saying . . . Why else would I be singing?" Looking the First Princess up and down, the space pirate snickered, "Besides, I don't think we should worry about me, how about you?" she motioned towards the bags under Aeka's eyes. "Ever heard the word 'sleep'?"  
  
Indignant, Aeka huffed and moved back over next to Kiyone and Mihoshi. "I don't even know why I try!"  
  
"Neither do I," Ryoko sputtered, swinging an arm down onto the other side of the couch where the bottle of sake laid waiting.  
  
"In that case, I'm off." She looked around in search for her light brown cabbit. Pausing, Nagi looked up to the five women sitting on or around the couch. "Have any of you seen Ken-ohki?"  
  
Mihoshi shifted to raise her hand. "I saw him a few hours ago, hopping along the lakeside with Ryo-ohki." She told the Bounty Hunter.  
  
"Since you've arrived they've been inseparable, Nagi." Sasami's lithe little voice spoke up from the kitchen doorway.  
  
The woman turned to see the second princess. Her lips curled up in a smile. "Thank you Mihoshi, and I thank you little girl." With that, she walked across the large room, slid open the porch sliding doors, and continued her search outside.  
  
"Anyway, where were we?" Ryoko asked to nobody in particular and with bouncing shoulders, continued, "Oh yeah, twenty-three hours and counting . . . "  
  
* * *  
  
"Ken-ohki?" Nagi crouched behind a bush, cupped her hands to her mouth, and let out another plaintive call for her missing ship. "Ken-ohki! Come to me right now!"  
  
"Sow?"  
  
"Ken-ohki?" Nagi turned to find the cabbit sitting dutifully behind her, Ryo-ohki sitting at the base of a tree not more than fifty feet away. Without a word between them, the Bounty Hunter stood and turned away from the gray cabbit. "Come Ken-ohki, it's time to leave."  
  
"Miya?" Ryo-ohki looked to Ken-ohki, then back down at the forest floor.  
  
"Sow," turning, the other cabbit did his best to bow like the gentleman that he was. "Sow."  
  
"Miya." Ryo-ohki meowed solemnly.  
  
"Come Ken-ohki," Nagi commanded once more, this time walking away from the pair.  
  
Ken-ohki hopped in the footsteps of his master. Disappearing from Ryo- ohki's sight, deep into the darkness of the woods, the cabbit turned her face to the sky as the ship Ken-ohki burst through the branches and into flight.  
  
"Sow!"  
  
"Miya!" She watched him ascend into the blue sky until he became nothing but a small dark spot in the vast blueness of the sky. Then nothing.  
  
* * *  
  
"Approaching the Earth, approaching the Earth!"  
  
Odosuoni smiled wickedly down at the planet that lay so ably for the taking. "Soon, they'll be gone."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*  
  
Talk about your cliffhangers huh? Well, onto bigger and better things. . . .  
  
LIKE THE WEDDING!  
  
REVIEW if you wish to be a guest or just a bystander at the wedding of the century! 


	10. Of Wedding Jitters and Explosions

Forever Ryoko Part II: Forever Masaki  
  
By Starhopper  
  
DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN THEM! AND DON'T ASK ME TO!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Wow! 15 reviews? Obviously you guys like this story, so here's more!  
  
Enjoy the bliss and magic of marriage!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
FM: Of Wedding Jitters and Explosions  
  
"Well my son, are you ready?"  
  
Tenchi Masaki turned to his father, who had come astride to stand abreast with him on the hill overlooking the lake. The twenty-year old smiled. "Of course dad. I've been ready for at least a year and now that the time has finally come-"  
  
"You don't know if it's the real thing." Nobuyuki finished for him with a solemn bowing of the head.  
  
"Yeah," Turning back to the landscape that arched before him, the anxious groom squeezed and released his fists which lay at both sides. "But it's all worth it." His thoughts drifted from the ceremony itself to his beautiful bride. He could just see Ryoko now, nose red from the drinking party last night, a playful glint in those entrancing golden eyes . . .  
  
His daydream was interrupted with a pat on the shoulder from his father. "Tenchi, if only your mother could see you now, standing at the very brink of this new world you and Ryoko are about to explore together. You have no idea how proud your mother and I are of the both of you."  
  
Old as he may get, Tenchi still reddened every time something like this happened. Anytime there was talk of his mother. Oh well, she would understand if she had lived to see this day. "Thanks dad."  
  
The wind came down from the northern foothills of the mountain range, gathering the fallen flower petals into a cloud, exploding like crashing waves as it hit the hill on which father and son stood.  
  
Nobuyuki watched the meandering petals with fleeting glances. "It's time."  
  
Looking to the side of where the last blossom had fallen, Tenchi took a breath, and turned his gaze back up to the sky.  
  
"I know," Squinting he could almost swear that the clouds' dimples and shadows formed the adoring face of his mother. The crevasses and fissures left open through the collision of five massive clouds formed her cheeks, dark eyes, and a wide, approving smile. Some rays from the sun played upon the cirrus clouds which gave the appearance of her hair as it had been in youth, long and in strands, as opposed to the restrictive tail that she had worn in her later years.  
  
Facing his father's familiar face once more, Tenchi's tone drew low in respect. "Do you think mother approves?"  
  
His father's face fell in surprise. "Tenchi, do you seriously think that she'd disapprove?" Shaking his head, he continued on. "No," his eyes looked up to the blue heavens above along with his son's. "I believe that she's looking down on us right now, and couldn't be happier."  
  
"Ya know dad?" Tenchi gently pushed past his father and started down the hill. "I think you're right." He turned back with a smile that could kill.  
  
"Wait Tenchi!" His father shouted back.  
  
Standing at attention, looking back over his shoulder, the groom waited for Nobuyuki to follow. As soon as he had caught up to the short distance his son had gained on him, Mr. Masaki huffed and said, "Let me at least walk with my son to his wedding ceremony."  
  
That trademark blush overwhelmed Tenchi and he pressed cool fingers to the hot cheeks.  
  
Searching for conversation, his father blurted out, "Ryoko's a great girl,"  
  
Shoving his numb hands down into warm pockets, Tenchi kicked a stone out of the path and replied, "Don't I know it."  
  
"You should after four years."  
  
"Believe me dad," he stopped, turned his head to meet Nobuyuki's, and stared him hard in the eye. "I know."  
  
"Well, no time like the present right? It was good that you two waited until you were twenty and she was." with hand motions he sought for the missing age. "Oh, I forget."  
  
"704 dad, approximately." Tenchi filled in the blank, mumbling it beneath his breath. "Please don't remind me." It was a subject that had been on his mind too much . . . ever since their talk about two years ago in the bath. Ever since Ryoko had promised to age along with him, so that when he went, she would never have to endure such grief and go along with him.  
  
"Well she has the physical appearance of at least 18 years," His father continued on, seeming not to notice any distress from the man walking with him. "That has to be good for something, if not fooling the neighbors."  
  
Tenchi chuckled and sighed. "Yeah, but I don't know. There's just something that isn't right about cheating her immortality."  
  
"It was her decision." Nobuyuki contended, wagging a finger. "Let her live with it."  
  
"But I'm the one living with her!" He cried, dragging the wonderfully warmed hands out of their pockets and into the air. "How am I supposed to live with it?"  
  
"Now see," the father put a hand firmly on the son's shoulder. "You're getting all worked up over nothing. It's jitters my boy, pure and simple jitters."  
  
* * *  
  
"It's jitters Ryoko, pure and simple jitters."  
  
The space pirate looked up from underneath the hood of her wedding kimono. Her eyes glared between the cyan spikes crushed under the weight of the ivory hood. "Don't tell me they're jitters." She seethed, "I'm not the one who's nervous."  
  
Glancing around Ryoko's old room, Aeka surveyed the damage. "Well, let's see here," she pointed to the shattered remnants of a looking glass, "There's the broken mirror-"  
  
Crossing her arms over her chest, the other woman replied, "So? Seven years bad luck isn't going to affect me any."  
  
"And the dresser-"  
  
Ryoko's gaze followed the accusing finger to the shards of wood lining the floor and the massive hole in the wall where the beautiful cherry pine bureau used to be. "We needed another window in here anyway." She explained.  
  
The princess turned and threw a glance over to the first kimono, lying in shreds on its hanger.  
  
"It wasn't very figure flattering," Ryoko huffed, smoothing the creases out of the new kimono that she wore. Brushing the fabric, she ran her nimble fingers down her flanks and came back up around the hips. "Don't you think this is better Aeka?"  
  
Pursing her lips in thought, the First princess of Jurai answered shortly, "Yes, well at least you didn't blow the door down."  
  
"Hey, what's going on in here?" Washu poked her head in, the rest of her body following soon after. She strode on over to the twosome. Nodding approvingly at the ceremonial gown, she bent and looked into the eyes burning from beneath the hood. "Is there a Ryoko in there?"  
  
The woman in question ran a quick tongue over her teeth and replied, "Yes there is," in monotone.  
  
"Feeling a little tense, are we?" The genius snickered as she began to walk about the room, examining the damaged artifacts with care. Picking up a shard of wood, she cocked a brow and gave a look to Aeka.  
  
"I believe it's simply jitters, Miss Washu." The Princess told her, then pointed silently behind to the sitting woman in the wedding kimono. "Don't you think?"  
  
Before Washu had a chance to answer, the lounging figure in the chair rose effortlessly in the air, turned, and let the golden eyes endowed to her glow and burn. "I believe that the Princess has outstayed her welcome for a time . . . " Locking elbows and forming the attack position, the other two women stood frozen in horror and bewilderment as energy trickled down the tips of Ryoko's fingers and coalesced into a ball in her palms. "What do you think, Washu?" the space pirate questioned the genius, the hood still covering her eyes in shadow.  
  
"What do I think?" Washu squeaked before dragging Aeka out the door just as a ball of red, glistening fire crashed into the door with a laugh from Ryoko. "I think I'm safer downstairs!" shouted the magenta crested woman, falling down onto the couch in the living room with Aeka safely lying on the ground beside her.  
  
The busybodies diverted, Ryoko levitated back down into her chair and blew cool air onto her burning hands. Leaning back as far as the chair allowed her, the space pirate took a breath and looked up, saw through the ceiling, and to the great vastness of the blue sky above.  
  
"Tenchi," she breathed as her lids shut closed, her mind wandering to that field of flowers behind a lonesome hill. It was there that she had cried for him, cried so hard that she thought she might have lost all the water inside her that there was to cry. During those first few days after he ran into the woods, she had spent so much time there; consoling herself and at times firing confused and aggravated blasts at a flower as target practice. It was also there that she and Aeka talked about what would happen if they did find him. All these scenes of the past filtered through her mind as she lay there, too excited to sleep and too exhausted to wake. That field of flowers was her mind; a place where history repeated itself and dreams came true.like children.  
  
They hadn't really talked about little ones that much since their engagement. He was always off at school, leaving Ryoko to dream about a son or a daughter. Having children with the man that she loved, a man that she would do anything for was a blessing, and she hoped with all her heart that someone was hearing her prayers. And if someone where to take all that away, like this EVIL character that had her head marked, she would become angry, spiteful, and resentful once again of life and it's promises that it never could hold.  
  
Oh well, on with the wedding . . . then children . . .  
  
* * *  
  
"They really didn't need that door anyway, right?" Kiyone asked Washu and Aeka. All the "bridesmaids" were dressed in simple pale lavender kimonos, with light blue, almost sky blue sashes around their waists and pink cherry blossoms sitting behind each left ear.  
  
"Oh, you don't live here anymore do you?" Washu grunted sarcastically, taking a long sip of sake. "You need some sort of sound barrier with those two."  
  
Wrinkling her nose, the teal-tressed GP officer shook her head, trying to erase that mental picture.  
  
"Never mind that," Aeka continued on, grabbing the rice wine bottle out of the genius' hands. She took a mouthful and swallowed. "What are we going to about Ryoko?"  
  
"I don't know, she's awfully moody these days and those firings?" Kiyone shrugged and took the bottle from the Princess's hands. "Do you think she's pregnant?"  
  
"Who's pregnant?" Mihoshi asked innocently, walking out of the kitchen with Sasami following behind, a tray precariously balanced in her arms.  
  
"No one is," Aeka said sternly. "At least I hope not."  
  
"That would make things a whole lot worse." Washu smiled evilly. "I mean, we have EVIL on her tail, not to mention a wedding to pull off."  
  
"And now a baby!"  
  
Kiyone scowled at her partner. "We don't know if there even is a baby, Mihoshi."  
  
"Exactly. It's most likely jitters."  
  
"You can't attest every action Ryoko makes to jitters, Aeka." Washu pointed out, swiping the sake from Kiyone's dawdling grasp. "Remember your fight two years ago?"  
  
"Of course I do, but,"  
  
Kiyone rose and took the bottle back from Washu. "No 'buts' Princess Aeka. Ryoko just does what she does."  
  
"And there is never a reason why." Aeka mumbled grouchily.  
  
"No, there's a reason.' Washu put the mouth of the bottle to her lips and threw back her head. "We just never know what it is."  
  
* * *  
  
"Pregnant?" Odosuoni had just sat down at the consul when Mihoshi's words echoed through the pool. Completely ignoring the rest of their conversation, the re-haired woman jumped up and sang, "Oh yes! I shall strike them down in one swift blow!"  
  
Her ship hummed under her boots as she stood at the control panel, looking out over the blueness of the Atlantic Ocean. She was far enough out of the atmosphere to see both North America on the left and Europe on the right. Surveying these two landmasses and taking quick dives over the Caribbean, she came to the conclusion that Japan wasn't in this particular hemisphere of this speck in the universe.  
  
Why does Jurai even bother with this water-droplet? She thought exasperatedly as maps keyed into the ship's systems were brought up for her viewing. Every large, mainstream island complex was a hologram, appearing with blips and beeps from the mastermind computer.  
  
"Ah," Odosuoni looked over the Galapagos, Cuban, Mediterranean, Hawaiian, Japanese, Aleutian, and even upper Arctic ocean Islands, hoping to see something that would point her in the right direction. Finally, again considering the possibility that she misjudged the calculations of the hemisphere, she came to the conclusion that she was indeed lost.  
  
"Oh well, if Ryoko's pregnant like they say she is," she reached over the panel to flip up a few navigational switches, "I have a good nine months to stop and ask for directions."  
  
* * *  
  
Leaning over the banister from ground level, Aeka summoned all her Jurai strength to fill her lungs with air and project, "RYOKO!!!!" And yet there was still no answer . . .  
  
"Maybe she has the door closed," Mihoshi tried casually, plopping down on the couch aside Sasami.  
  
"It can't. It was incinerated due to that last blast, remember?" Washu reminded the blond GP officer through gritted teeth.  
  
"RYOKO!" Aeka let out again, this time taking not one, but three bold steps up the stairs, "GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"  
  
"Well yelling isn't doing any good," Sasami pouted, giving Ryo-ohki reassuring pets as her older sister took a few more steps towards the Space Pirate's lair. She cringed and covered her ears as the whole house should've shook. "And yet you keep on trying Aeka."  
  
Sucking in a deep breath, (Full of courage and bravery, she hoped.) the First Princess was gone in a purple flash, charging full speed up the stairs. Before anyone knew where the first one had gone to, Kiyone was following as guard. Grabbing her subatomic particle converter from seemingly nowhere, the genius disappeared as well behind the other two. Upon reaching the second floor, Washu found both Aeka and Kiyone pressed against the walls surrounding the smoldering crater where the door had once been.  
  
Laser brandished against her lavender breast, the teal-headed GP officer leapt out from her hiding place and over into the room, gun ready to use. The other cowards, (er, women) shut their eyes tight, expecting a cry from Kiyone, and a fiery glow burning outside their vision.  
  
When all was quiet, the other two waiting outside opened their eyes slowly and, feeling their way along the wall, went inside the room and stood next to their friend. There, damaged and torn as the mirror, bureau, and kimono were, they were still there. But the anxious bride was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Where is she?" Aeka turned to Washu.  
  
The genius shot her a 'don't look at me' look and countered, "Where do you think?"  
  
"Well don't ask me," Kiyone replied to the women guarding her back, her focus still on the empty, lonely room.  
  
"She didn't run away . . . did she?" Washu cocked a brow as she took inventory along with the officer.  
  
"Don't be stupid." Aeka shot back, "She loves Lord Tenchi, we all know that, and she knew it first."  
  
"Well, she's not here now, and the wedding," Kiyone shook her wrist free of the sleeve to check her watch. "Is in two hours!"  
  
"Great, better send the search party out.any ideas where she could be?" Washu grunted, standing on tiptoe in order to look out of the high windows.  
  
Without a thought, Aeka raised a hand and said, "My guess would be wherever Lord Tenchi is."  
  
* * *  
  
"Tenchi?"  
  
Letting Nobuyuki continue on ahead, still preaching about marital bliss and spousal tips, Tenchi slowed his pace and stopped by a tree.  
  
"Ryoko?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Putting a hand against the bark, the groom leaned closer to the edge, wanting to hear her voice, but never to see her before the ceremony. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh," her voice was heavy and exhausted, "Everyone is making such a big fuss. Why didn't we elope?"  
  
He chuckled, that whole discussion flooding back into his memory. Finally, he spoke exactly his reason that he had come up with that night. "Because we have family who want to see us up there at the Shrine. Family who love us and care for us."  
  
"Family who do anything to piss us off." She took a sigh. "You should've seen Washu; all 'is there a little Ryoko in there'?"  
  
Tenchi stifled some laughter with a hand on his mouth.  
  
"Oh, and Aeka . . . so what if I'm a little emotional these days?"  
  
Laughter abruptly stopping, Tenchi paused. "What exactly do you mean when you say 'emotional', Ryoko?"  
  
"Uh, well, like my fire when you kiss me?"  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"No . . . no. None of the others are injured, though Washu could be . . . " he could hear her inhalation as she pressed on with the recountence, "I don't really know for certain, I heard a thud after I blew away the door."  
  
"You're joking."  
  
"Tenchi, I wish I was."  
  
He stepped back as she reached a hand out from behind the tree. It was soft and delicate, the simple embroidery around the sleeve's hem giving the admirer an idea of what the rest of the gown looked like. Stepping back up to accept it, he gave it a squeeze of reassurance.  
  
"Don't worry about it dearest." He consoled, gently massaging their tightness with his thumb. "In a few hours it'll all be over and we will be off in Space on our honeymoon."  
  
Now it was her turn to give his hand a squeeze and then pulled away. "If we even make it till then."  
  
"What?" He had never heard this sad, sorry tone before.  
  
"I'm scared this time Tenchi."  
  
"About EVIL?"  
  
"Yes, and also . . . "  
  
He grabbed her hand back and saw one of the cyan side locks fall into view, then out again. "Now it's my turn. If I ever lost you." He purposefully didn't finish, wanting the thought to sink in and perhaps change her mind about the aging thing.  
  
"I know." She answered in barely a whisper.  
  
"We've never lost before."  
  
"We've never been married before."  
  
A long, dead silence came between them as reality itself became more and more real. Any minute now, a giant ship could land and take Ryoko away forever. At least let her marry him first, and be known as Ryoko Masaki for real for a minute. Finally he spoke up. "See you in a couple hours."  
  
Pulling her hand back, she waved goodbye. "See you then Tenchi."  
  
"Love you Ryoko." She could have no idea how much he wanted to hold her and tell her that everything was all right.  
  
"I love you."  
  
He stood awhile longer, listening to the leaves brush against her skin as she raced towards the Shrine. He really was lucky to have her. As so many times before, he thanked fate for throwing them together, and the stars up above for making the right decision.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ryoko, there you are!" Sasami cried happily, standing at the top of the stairs to the shrine. Turning back to the bridesmaid procession following her, she called down to them, "Hey you guys I found her!"  
  
Aeka was the first to come up. "Ryoko! Don't you ever do that to us again!" She came to the bride's side at a gallop, with Ryoko remaining as calm as ever, hands drawn to her sides. "Do you hear me?"  
  
"She hears ya, but I bet my atomic charger that she's not listening."  
  
The pirate beamed, "Damn straight."  
  
"Oh Ryoko!" Mihoshi made a beeline from the steps. She gave Ryoko a bear hug, then straightened back, brushed away all the imaginary dust on the ivory kimono, and turned serious. "You really shouldn't go running off like this, not in your condition."  
  
"Mihoshi!" her partner screamed as she came to the other two standing with a miffed and confused Ryoko.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
What condition?  
  
"Look Bubble-brain," she threatened, pulling the blond away by the large lavender collar. "I told you that there isn't a baby."  
  
"Baby?"  
  
But before Ryoko could have her questions answered, Washu had pulled her into the woods. "We only have approximately one hour and thirty-five minutes left until you make your vows."  
  
"I know, but what were they-"  
  
Washu looked up from brushing away the loose petals and twigs caught in the kimono. "Crossed wires . . . that's all."  
  
Submitting to the whims of the scientist, Ryoko stood with hood drawn, sparkle in her eye, ready for the main event to commence.  
  
* * *  
  
"Alright!" Odosuoni yelled as the other maps blinked off and descended into darkness, leaving only the Islands of Japan. The ship was hovering just off the coast of New Zealand, a mere hour from Japan by space. "Now let's get Okayama on gear and move out!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Wow . . . it's so beautiful." Mihoshi exclaimed, looking about her as she made her way through the aisle made by the separation rows of chairs. On one side was Tenchi's immediate family, on the other were his friends from school. Mihoshi only recognized a couple of his classmates, but none of the actual aunts and uncles. It wasn't a very big gathering, just the people who mattered most to the Groom, since the bride had no family to speak of.  
  
"Will you watch where you're going?" Kiyone gave her a little shove, throwing her partner out of her thoughts. Behind Kiyone was Washu, and behind her, Sasami. Last, but never least was Aeka, with Ryo-ohki hopping behind. After every girl had made their presentation, they came to kneel on the ground leading to the Shrine office stairs, facing the seated guests. Heads bowed, as the Shinto priest appeared at the edge of the clearing, each woman had her fingers crossed in her lap, giving the bride a nudge if any should be needed.  
  
Yosho came to stand in front of the girls, at the head of the chair rows, and opened a large tome in his hands.  
  
All lay silent. The wind whipped, tossing unbound hair and flower petals alike up from their respective grounds. Then suddenly, from out of the left corner of the guest's vision came the groom, dressed down in almost black mandarin collar coat and sheer wide-leg pants, his growing hair tied at the nape of his neck with a single blue ribbon. His head raised, Tenchi walked forward to meet his bride.  
  
At the same time, Ryoko had also appeared, shuffling in from the right. The ivory kimono that she wore glistened like new fallen snow in the sun's light. Her head bowed, she walked quietly along, face completely covered in shadow. As she neared their meeting place, the intricate stitching on the hems of hood, sleeves, and kimono rim became much clearer to the guests. They were in fact tiny silver balls, sewn in 3D star- bursts; each swapping places with a gold leaf from time to time. It was symbolic of their marriage; silver stars from space for the bride and golden foliage from Earth for the groom.  
  
Drawing nearer and nearer to stand in front of Yosho, both Tenchi and Ryoko suddenly stopped and looked up. For high above them was a ship, dark almost blood red in color, streaming a line of blackened carbonic steam, which shattered as it touched the cool atmosphere.  
  
Screams of horror wrenched themselves from the guests as the red dot became larger and larger until a white flash of light blinded their vision, followed by an explosion behind the Shrine. Then another between the fallen bride and groom.  
  
By this time, the Masaki family had thrown themselves to the ground, covering their heads and necks with flailing hands. The guests had ran down the steps back to the house where their cars were parked and were most likely never coming back to the quiet countryside of Okayama ever again.  
  
Meanwhile, back up at the Shrine, the blasts were still pelting the hillside. The women were screaming, trying to run for the cover of the forest. Tenchi came to Ryoko's side, dodging the smoldering crater blown between them. Still conscious, she got up and ran hand in hand along with her love, in the direction the others had gone. Subconsciously, only a few knew where it was safe . . . Washu's old cave.  
  
Pushing her little sister ahead of her, the two Juraians collapsed at the entrance of the cave, Sasami sobbing out of fear, and Aeka frozen with thoughts for the others. Kiyone and Mihoshi had been right behind them . . .  
  
BOOM!  
  
The smoke from a recent blast shrouded the two GP officers as they came running and coughing to the cave entrance. Composing themselves, Aeka and Sasami pulled them in and, all together, withdrew themselves from the entrance, and started to recede farther within the rocky lair. Again the ground shook, this time knocking Kiyone off her feet and onto the floor.  
  
"Damn!" She swore under her breath, but a smile passed through her lips when Sasami held out a hand to help her up.  
  
The little princess suddenly looked around her and pondered, "Where are Tenchi and Ryoko?"  
  
"And Washu?" Mihoshi wondered aloud. "And Grandfather and Mr. Masaki?"  
  
"Great, we're separated again!" Aeka slid down the cave wall to sit against it and stretched out her legs. Taking a breath, she rubbed her face exasperatedly.  
  
"Of all the times that EVIL could've attacked." Kiyone mumbled, slunking down opposite Aeka.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you one thing. We've been together long enough to know that we seek out each other when there's trouble. Chances are they're all together like we are now." Aeka told them, lighting each face with a flicker of hope.  
  
"Do you think so Aeka?"  
  
"If you think about it Sasami, you will too."  
  
Kiyone grabbed a loose pebble and threw it down the dark corridor. "Where could they be?"  
  
"Hey," the light blue pigtails of the second princess jerked up in alarm. "Where's Ryo-ohki?"  
  
* * *  
  
"How could this have happened?"  
  
Ryoko sighed, burying her head deeper into her fiancé's chest. "I knew something was going to happen today besides a wedding . . . "  
  
Tenchi's father looked up in despair. "You two were so close, just so close - a couple minutes and you would at least have been legally married."  
  
Both Tenchi and Ryoko looked up solemnly and replied in unison. "Please don't remind us,"  
  
"Well, since we're not winning or losing any battles in here, let's go." Ryoko abruptly moved out of his arms and stood at the entrance to the basement. Leaning against the frame with her right shoulder. Ryo-ohki scrambled up to the left one in support. "They ruined my wedding . . . my day," She started, her back to the Masaki men. "I intend to let EVIL know exactly what I think about interruptions." Looking over her right shoulder, Tenchi saw the wetness that her eyes held. This was really important to her. "Tenchi?"  
  
He nodded to the men standing aside him and came up behind her. "Ryoko." Linking his arm through hers, they ascended the stairs in respectful silence.  
  
The other Masaki men stood in awe of their bravery and love.  
  
* * *  
  
"MIYA!" Ryo-ohki screamed as she sped towards the Shrine, where the red, roughly same-sized ship was sending blast after blast after blast.  
  
"Show 'em Ryo-ohki!" Ryoko bit at the words harshly, a crazed expression on her face as she sent her ship careening up into the atmosphere at top speed. They came back at full momentum, using the air current as a slide to skim the treetops and send the red orbs directly into EVIL's ship. They crashed into what appeared to be the hull, making it teeter wildly as it tried to stay level with space and ground.  
  
"Ha!" The space pirate leaned in closer to the orbs which she piloted and pushed them forward, giving Ryo-ohki a spurt of energy to skirt the ship, soar over the range, and come back for another pass.  
  
"Uh Ryoko," Tenchi managed through a gulp, "You're beginning to scare me."  
  
"Beginning to?" Ryoko answered back with a coy smirk.  
  
He looked her up and down, taking in the image of his soon-to-be-wife-if- she-didn't-get-killed-first completely at ease in her element. She had taken off the wedding kimono, folding it neatly into a cement safe and buried it ten feet under the floorboards of the living room, then had donned her black and red battle suit. He, himself had done practically the same thing with his ceremonial garb, and taken on his Juraian Samurai outfit that Azaka and Kamidake had presented him at his departure from the royal planet.  
  
"Damn it!" Ryoko cursed loudly, swinging Ryo-ohki out of the way of an oncoming blast, the edge of the projectile skimming along one of the ship's 'wings'. As if to join her pilot's rage, Ryo-ohki let out a blood-curdling scream of pain.  
  
"Is she okay?" Tenchi asked, leaning in with her as she wove through the range, coming back at a different angle of attack. He could feel Ryoko's body tense, the anxious, nervous heats emanate off her and hit him in the face.  
  
"A bit shaken, but we've had worse," she swerved suddenly as a stray bolt from the red ship sped its way towards them. "Now all we need to do is hit the consul and we have EVIL at bay.at least for now."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Tenchi, don't you see that," another blast shot by them, "Shit! Don't you see that pulsing beacon at the top? That's a static signal, meaning that's where the navigation, control, life-support systems are."  
  
"You hit that, and the ship is dead?"  
  
"Yep, and that's what I'm going to do if mister or misses EVIL doesn't mind."  
  
Setting a firm hand on her shoulder from behind, Tenchi smiled and said, "My Ryoko, you are a fighter."  
  
"You bet your sweet ass I am. Born and ready for this type of action."  
  
His other hand found her cheek just as Ryo-ohki was hit again, this time on the consul orb in her center.  
  
"Tenchi, hold on," Ryoko sent Ryo-ohki flying straight into the air, reaching the atmosphere, then Ozone layer in a matter of minutes. Ryoko rose from the levitating sitting chair and walked to the right of the control orbs. Bending, a crystal of Ryo-ohki rose from the floor and met her golden eye to golden eye. From that connection, a new, never before seen viewing screen opened directly above them.  
  
Looking up, Tenchi held his breath and Ryoko came to his side. She wrapped her arms about him and stared up along with him. For there, hovering directly over Ryo-ohki was the mother or all ships. It stretched for miles in a great white arc, on which an acropolis of gigantic proportions sat in the middle.  
  
* * *  
  
"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Washu screamed, pounding her fist on the happily humming machine. "Why won't you work?"  
  
"Data input insufficient." It spat back in its electronic monotone tongue. "Data input insufficient." It repeated again, lights flashing in annoyance.  
  
"Data input insufficient?" She asked her creation, hands on hips. Angrily, she punched the keyboard forcefully with her fingertips. "I'll give you some sufficient data." Biting her lip, she continued on, entering all information relevant from the past year or so into its memory bank. Finally, after three pages of binary code, she lurched back and pulled the red lever down hard.  
  
The machine stalled a minute before beeping, "Data sufficient, scrolling . . . "  
  
"Ha!" the genius leaned back in her chair, very satisfied with herself. She could hear the explosions, like mere echoes from her dimension. As soon as the first blast struck the Shrine, she had immediately teleported to the lab with the help of her first and greatest invention . . . the handheld teleporter. Since then she'd been frantically running around, hoping that some electronic computer, or splicer would spit out the information she needed to deal with this interruption.  
  
"Data secure . . . translating . . . "  
  
Stretching, Washu sat back up and leaned in towards the screen with a single blinking cursor. Suddenly the pages jumped as words, sentences, paragraphs started to fill the system up. Clicking back to the top, the Genius skimmed through all the technical jargon, mish-mash of computer errors and finally to the records of the ships zooming about in the Milky Way. Scrolling slowly, she finally came to the one marked, 'Abandoned'. It fit all the specifics of the one that was now wreaking havoc on the Okayama countryside, not to mention the local Shinto Shrine. Red, carbonic fuel plates, compact, a white fire only known as 'Blaze', and even a descriptive detail on where it was found.  
  
"Wow," the little genius breathed after reading the inventory on this ship dubbed 'Cell I'. "And yet this ship has traveled across the universe without any crew to pilot it." Coming back to the location part, she read the account of the Galaxy Police officer who had discovered it. "Completely abandoned, eh? Wait," Skimming through it, she came to the description of one of the rooms. " ' . . . White, dark, but warm. It felt like someone was breathing on the back of my neck as I walked through it. Finally, opposite the front door, was a giant machine. It was triangular, about twenty feet in length, wide enough for a humanoid to lie down on. Next to it was a lever, thirty feet long, pointing out horizontally, 90 degrees to the floor. Aside from it was a standard tuner or converter of some sort, with readings of "1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10" on it.'"  
  
She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, taking in the information shining right in front of her. "Converter . . . " she pondered aloud, gazing around her lab for something that matched the description. "Could it be . . . "  
  
From out of the corner of her emerald eye, she could see her own converter, but instead of numerical symbols, such as the mundane, '1-2-3-4 . . . ' it used physics language to explain what it did to, (And most likely bewilder) a visitor. Indeed, it matched the description proportion to proportion. It was, in fact, a dimension tuner.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Well, any good? Tell me in a REVIEW if you would be so kind and you might get more!  
  
(I'm telling ya, I'm starting to like cliffhangers . . . *flashes evil grin*) 


	11. Graces of a Bounty Hunter

Forever Masaki  
  
By Starhopper  
  
DISCLAIMER: *looks around suspiciously* I have to admit that the characters with the exception of my own aren't mine and never will be. *yelling* THERE, YA HAPPY NOW?  
  
Well, well, well. 17 reviews later and this story is still going strong. I wonder how things will change after the next few chapters? Or the next book for that matter? (hee hee hee, bwahahahaha)  
  
My sincere thanks to all of those who have reviewed so far! I'm in an extremely good mood the week before midterms because of you guys! And a happy author makes for better stories.  
  
On with the story!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
FM: Graces of a Bounty Hunter  
  
"Well, the explosions seem to be coming from farther and farther away," Mihoshi observed, pushed up against one of the neon green crystals in the cave center. "Maybe it's safe to go outside and look for the others?"  
  
"Don't bet your life on it Mihoshi." Kiyone blurted out from beneath her breath, her chin on her chest in exhaustion. Then in forethought, continued, "Actually, go ahead, bet."  
  
"Please," Sasami looked up from her own slumber, huddled against her sister. "Go back to sleep all of you." She preferred not to think of where her friends and family were, just in case they couldn't escape those white fires showering down from the alien ship.  
  
"I can't now!" Kiyone grumbled, slowly stretching and rising to her feet, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "I'm, *yawn* awake."  
  
"Really, I can tell from that bright, conscious attitude you have there, Miss Kiyone." Aeka spoke up, herself stretching and thereby displacing Sasami.  
  
"Aeka!"  
  
"Now Sasami, we owe it to the others as friends and," she cleared her throat, "Relatives to go out there and search for them."  
  
"I can hardly hear any blasts Aeka," Mihoshi informed the First Princess. "Maybe it is safe enough to leave the cave."  
  
"Fine, but before you do, I have one little favor to ask of you,"  
  
All turned in surprise to find the cutest little genius this side of Ursa Minor, or any constellation for that matter, still decked out in her ceremonial gown, standing in the cave entrance.  
  
"Washu it's you!" Sasami got up with a start and ran to hug her friend. "We were so worried about what happened to you all."  
  
"Uh huh, so I can tell." Washu commented looking at all of the girls' tired appearances.  
  
"Oh Miss Washu!" Aeka came up beside her. "Are Lord Tenchi and Ryoko with you?"  
  
"Afraid not Princess," the genius actually sounded regretful, "But I do have some interesting news for you all."  
  
* * *  
  
No sound dared to echo off the cave interior. All the girls sat around in a circle, heads bowed in pondersome thoughts. What Washu had just told them.it changed everything.  
  
Aeka sat back in astonishment. "A different dimension?"  
  
"Yep. And a created one at that."  
  
Sasami drew her knees up to her chest. "But how could Nagi have met them then?"  
  
"Simple," the genius smiled in satisfaction. She drew a circle in the air with a twirling finger. "EVIL obviously saw her coming from a dimensional porthole. Then they just flipped the switch and it carried them from their dimension to ours."  
  
"Obviously." Sarcastically, Kiyone nudged her partner in the ribs.  
  
"Yes it is obvious." Washu replied with a glare of annoyance.  
  
Mihoshi leaned into the scientist's line of view. "So you're trying to tell us that if EVIL's ship was attacked, they would go down?"  
  
"No. From their porthole, and, what must be some implant that allows them to literally jump from dimension to dimension, they are connected to this world. Meaning that if they fired at an oncoming ship it would miss-"  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"However, if they fired it into the porthole, or physically fought and the switch was thrown, they would make an impact."  
  
"So," Aeka put both palms face up and weighed the options. "If the switch was destroyed, they would be locked in their own creation."  
  
"Or they would be locked out of it." Sasami ventured a scenario.  
  
Washu's finger went up. "But the porthole would still work. Destroy the porthole, and all they can do is fight hand to hand . . . I wish I knew what type of implant we're dealing with . . . "  
  
"Well we don't have any idea," Kiyone rose to her feet and walked over to the center chamber's entrance.  
  
Mihoshi, concerned about her partner's sudden rise from the conversation, got up to follow her.  
  
"So in order to beat EVIL," Kiyone turned about face and walked back to stand on the outside of the circle. "We destroy the pool and the switch."  
  
"Locking them in or locking them out," Sasami continued on with her theory.  
  
"And from there, we kick ass." The teal tresses of the GP officer swayed as she slammed her fist in her palm.  
  
"Right."  
  
All were silent, the realness of their situation becoming apparent minute by minute, their useful plan becoming dismal and worthless. Finally, Sasami, the innocent, spoke up.  
  
"How are we going to get there?"  
  
Heads to the ceiling, Washu was the only one to shrug and stand up. "Find Ryo-ohki of course."  
  
"Where could she be?"  
  
"I don't know Sasami." Her older sister wrapped consoling arms about the little princess. "But she would have followed Ryoko to where ever the others ran off to."  
  
"I don't hear any blasts, maybe we should go look for the others?"  
  
Purple, blue, teal, and magenta heads turned in the direction of the blonde, a spaced out expression on her tanned face.  
  
"You know Mihoshi," Kiyone started, waiting for the others to rise and head out into the sunshine and whatever remained of the forest, "For once you have a good idea."  
  
* * *  
  
"We were so worried about you girls!" Nobuyuki cried as he ran to embrace the lot of them. Standing back he could see the new, confident expression plastered on each face. "Do you have a plan?" he asked knowingly.  
  
"Of course we do!" Washu chirped, a fist shooting into the air. "We just need to know where Ryo-ohki is."  
  
"Well," Calm as always, Yosho lifted an arm and pointed to the sky.  
  
"She's in the clouds?"  
  
Kiyone sighed. "No bubble-brain she's in space."  
  
"With Lord Tenchi and Ryoko I assume." Aeka bent her head.  
  
Nobuyuki's eyes lit up with hope. "Yes, how did you know?"  
  
"She didn't, but after knowing those two for years, we wouldn't have expected anything less." Kiyone answered for the First Princess, whose emotions were beginning to build.  
  
Suddenly, an almost familiar cry could be heard from above. Heads looked up to see a light gray ship stream through the blue sky. Hovering purposefully over the Shrine, it continued, getting larger every time it descended, until it was resting ever so lightly on the ground aside the battered and smoldering hill. Cell I had disappeared by now, so this new ship was able to come down fully. As it set itself low, the compressed air was forced from beneath it, spraying the newly reunited family with a jet of air. As the jet, and subsequent vapor cloud dissipated, there stood Nagi, hood drawn, with Ken-ohki on her shoulder.  
  
* * *  
  
"And you want me," Nagi stood up abruptly, pointing to herself, "To go up there and warn my sworn enemy, Ryoko, and her man that the only way to come out victorious is to flip a switch and destroy a dimensional porthole?"  
  
"In so many words, yes." Washu nodded in agreement.  
  
"Would I have to take all of you along with me?"  
  
Kiyone leaned back on the grass where they were all sitting, including the men. "If you want to help Nagi, it's all up to you.unless."  
  
The bounty hunter took one look at that cat grin on the GP officer's face and lifted her brow. "Unless what officer."  
  
Just as the words were forming, Mihoshi jumped in and with vigor filled in the gap with, "Unless you let us borrow Ken-ohki."  
  
"MIHOSHI!!!!"  
  
"That's quite alright," Nagi held up a hand to silence poor Kiyone's whine for credit. "It doesn't matter which officer answered my question. My answer still stands as a firm no."  
  
"No?" Sasami asked, those pink eyes glistening with renewed tears. "Really Nagi?"  
  
The woman in question did a double take at the little princess, then rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Cry all you want little girl. Ryoko would understand."  
  
"How could she understand?" Aeka looked up violently, shaking loose the tears that had clung close to her cheeks. "Why do you say such things Nagi?"  
  
"Only because I know Ryoko better than anyone of you here. She would understand why I have to let things do as Fate wills them to." Holding up a finger to silence yet another royal outburst, she continued on, "Don't get me wrong Princess, she is a friend, but only a friend to need when the time calls for it."  
  
"Doesn't this call for it?!"  
  
Nagi drew back from Aeka's words and went deep within her mind. She had been thinking about the whole chase and how it was beginning to wear on her. True, she was the bounty hunter that one did not mess with. Still, seeing that pirate live a life that she herself had long since given up made Nagi think twice about . . . well . . . the hunt . . . Ryoko was living a life that one dreamt of. And though she was prideful, Nagi wasn't about to take that away - at least she could, but she wouldn't be the one responsible.  
  
"Enough!" the hooded woman cried out as her mind collapsed in an unidentifiable pile around her. She stood facing the emotional first Princess. "You are right. It does call for it."  
  
"You'll do it then?" Careful to let all her worries and hopes slide into that one question, Sasami began to smile.  
  
"Only because of one thing." Turning back and sensing the others rise to follow, Nagi began to walk to Ken-ohki, still in his ship form. "Ryoko is my prey." She snarled to no one in particular with an air of possessiveness. No one else shall get the chance to hunt her."  
  
* * *  
  
Yosho looked up at the sound of the silver ship brush against the trees and ascend into the heavens. How he envied it.  
  
The old Shinto priest shook his head and took a deep breath. Crossing his legs in meditation, he relaxed and sat completely still. Back straight and eyelids almost shut, he took yet another breath, let the air fill his lungs, expand, deflate with poisonous carbon dioxide, than inflate once again. Such a viscous cycle patience is, he thought solemnly, waiting for her face to illuminate the dark chamber - very much as it had done in life.  
  
A stray wind wrapped itself around his shirt and tugged it in the direction of the doorway. With only slight resistance, he kept his position until the wind coalesced into the form of a supple young woman, cloaked only by a tunic of heavenly white. Ebony hair rumbled with Cornelia blossoms braided into the thick strands, his first love breathed once again.  
  
In her eyes, the aged face of Yosho was nonexistent. To Haruna, he was caring and sweet Yosho, those dark eyes that teared not hidden by wide brims of bifocal glasses. Arms wrapped around his neck, lying in his lap, she rested her head on his chest, like so many times before.  
  
"Haruna, it is not my time yet."  
  
Her brown eyes blinked up at him, the mulberry lips quivering in angst. "Why?"  
  
"Well, for one thing, he still has to finish training my son." Achika spoke up from her stance to the left of her father. Her arms were crossed over her favorite kimono, definitely not pleased with the other woman's whines and demands.  
  
Reaching up and prying the ghostly arms loose, Yosho stood, prepared to deal with the next apparition that was beginning to phase in. Itsuki smiled at her husband and came to embrace her daughter.  
  
"Achika, go to Nobuyuki now. I have to deal with Father myself." She whispered in her daughter's ear.  
  
Achika motioned to Haruna with her head and with a nod from her mother, bowed in respect to Yosho and disappeared.  
  
Blossoms falling with each step from her rival, Haruna stood up, not in total disrespect, but also not directly in it either.  
  
"Dearest," Itsuki started her plead, her eyes soft with hope. "You can not leave yet, though she desires it."  
  
The Juraian smirked and leaned on her love's shoulder. "I've known Yosho longer than you, he'll do as he wishes."  
  
"Keep that in mind Haruna," Lord Katsuhito reminded her with a wag from his finger, only to have her glare redirected towards him.  
  
"Please, I mean no disrespect. My spirit," a hand came to Haruna's breast, "may have been quieted with dear Yosho's apology, and it might have been calmed by my first visit, but that certainly doesn't mean that I don't feel the need to have him with me any less."  
  
Narrowing her eyes, Itsuki cleared her throat. After a long period of silence, she spoke, "I love him also."  
  
Yosho stood yet again torn between his first and second loves. Looking down, he spread his hands apart, one towards each woman. "Haruna, Itsuki, I wish to remain here, instructing Tenchi for the battles that he will have to fight so that he can carry on the Juraian ways to his own children." He looked up fiercely. "But not before."  
  
Haruna, appearing as if she was caught in mid sentence, raised a hand but dropped it. "Very well Yosho. If that is what you wish." With that she phased out in a gust of wind that burst through the door.  
  
Lord Katsuhito watched her leave, then turned back to Itsuki. "As for these visits, I don't think I can manage one more. It's too hard my wife."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I loved you as much as Haruna, Dearest please believe me."  
  
Head hung, Itsuki looked up and set her transparent palm against his cheek. "I will be waiting."  
  
Putting his hand over it, imagining what solid, real flesh would feel like, Lord Katsuhito maintained eye contact. "You all will be waiting."  
  
With an affirming nod, Itsuki faded out from the dark room, leaving a confused, aggravated old man to his thoughts and meditations.  
  
* * *  
  
"Achika!" Nobuyuki shouted with a start as he came down the steps into the living room. His wife, flowing Juraian robes, gathered hair streaming out on invisible winds, and face like alabaster. All glowing...a painful reminder that she was only entity, not reality.  
  
"Nobuyuki," She acknowledged, floating to his side at the foot of the stairs. "I must talk with you."  
  
"It's been two years, why haven't I seen you since?"  
  
They started to walk, falling back into a groove of life that had long since been abandoned. "Never mind that Love,"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"It's about Tenchi and Ryoko."  
  
Mr. Masaki beamed. "Ah yes, they do make a fine couple, don't they?"  
  
Achika smiled and joined the parental beam. "Yes. Today was an absolute disaster though."  
  
"Like the day I fell for you." He held open the sliding door in a gentlemanly fashion, face high in expectation. It soon fell when she passed right through it, not noticing his effort.  
  
She chuckled softly as her memory flooded with images of a sprightly pair of high schoolers, one holding a camera as the leaves of Fall fell all around them. He taped the other as she walked, suddenly catching him in the act and turning with a blush on her cheeks. "My, we were a pair."  
  
He chuckled too, but the sounds soon dimmed and went out like a wisp of smoke. "I do miss you my darling." Nobuyuki spoke quietly; kicking rocks and twigs out of the way in frustration. "I was never that good at showing my feelings before."  
  
His wife stopped and caught his eye with a look of sheer abhorrence. "No! You did, Nobuyuki, you did." Lowering her eyes, she tugged at her kimono anxiously. "I know you love me and still desperately do. But you've done wonders for our son,"  
  
"I did the best, considering the circumstances."  
  
"I'm only sorry that our life together was over before it truly began. You have no idea how much I wanted to comfort you on that winter day." she looked off into the distance and he could feel her slip her hand into his. "I truly love you."  
  
"This family is blessed by that kind of 'forever' love." Her husband whispered, bringing her to face him.  
  
Her face reflected his by way of their emotions. "Or cursed with it." She choked through tears. He reached a hand to feel the illusion, but as a reflection as he touched the cheek; Achika vanished like a ripple on the lake.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, still trapped by his own reality, Tenchi looked over to his fiancée, sitting cross-legged in serious thought.  
  
"I never thought that I would see that ship again." She muttered aloud, after a long silence.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Standing, Ryoko smiled and shook her head. "Oh, that," taking a good long look up to the white arc above them, she growled. "I am a Space Pirate after all. And I was young and impetuous, looking for anything to hoard or pillage."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well.I sorta looted it?" she tried in effort to explain. "It was just sitting unattended."  
  
Tenchi rubbed his face in sweaty palms.  
  
Ryoko, sensing his emotions swing wildly from adoration to disgust, came down to kneel at his side, putting on her sweetest disposition. "Tenchi, it was a long time ago, and no one was hurt."  
  
"Are you sure it was abandoned?"  
  
Her golden eyes sought through the memories with darting, anxious motions. Finally she answered, "Yes."  
  
He leaned back and could feel her rest against his shoulder, completely worn out, as he was, from the events of what should've been the happiest day in their lives.  
  
"I can't believe this is how we spend the evening of our wedding day." His right arm pulled her snug against him. "Sitting, and waiting for our impending doom."  
  
"HEY!!!"  
  
Both looked up at the sound of Washu, her nasal, child-like voice echoing through Ryo-ohki's viewing windows, to behold the little genius, still clad in her lavender Kimono and sky blue sash. Tenchi glanced down to see his beloved wince with regret. The look soon vanished and was replaced with that wild battle grin.  
  
"So," Ryoko started, disengaging herself from the twenty-year-old's protective embrace. "Finally figured out where we were, huh?"  
  
"Not exactly." Washu stepped aside to reveal the hooded figure of the bounty hunter and sworn enemy of the Space Pirate.  
  
Catching her breath in surprise and recovering, Ryoko set a hand on her hip and questioned, "Nagi, just what are you doing here?" In a sarcastic tone.  
  
"I could ask you the very same thing Ryoko."  
  
"Me?" she pointed to herself and laughed. "Protecting my life, as always. You?"  
  
"Doing the very same thing."  
  
"Only to take it later." Fierce bitterness took over her words as she spat them out  
  
"Hey, can we just get on with it?" Came the genius from off-screen.  
  
Through the shadow due to her hood, Ryoko could only guess that Nagi's sigh was accompanied by an equally exasperating eye-roll. "Fine."  
  
The visage of Washu appeared once again, this time very serious instead of cheeky.  
  
"Listen up you two. I have some incredible, scientific news for you. -"  
  
Her sentence was interrupted by a groan from Ryoko, to which Washu shot a look of contempt in the Space Pirate's direction.  
  
"While the red ship attacked the Shrine, I was in my lab, doing some research on it. It was found abandoned by a Galaxy Police officer, but showed high signs of life. Inside the ship itself, he described a converter or tuner of sorts and low and behold, I had a more sophisticated version of such a machine sitting in my lab. It's a dimension tuner."  
  
Tenchi, who now was aside his fiancée and holding her closely, felt his throat go dry and panic begin to seep in. This wasn't the average; run of the mill assassin they were dealing with here.  
  
"Anyway, there is absolutely no way that a regular dimension could be controlled by such a mundane tool. So, the only way such a unstable mechanism could be harnessed and controlled would be to create it of your own accord." She stopped suddenly in her explanation, her green eyes shimmering with pride in her own accomplishment. "It isn't that big of a deal you know. The whole idea of dimension creation was pioneered by myself in my early career as a scientific genius."  
  
Letting the whole ego thing slide, and breathing out a low whistle of disbelief, Ryoko straightened her posture to the point of torture, then looked up to the screen for help. "This guy can control dimensions and yet he wants to kill me?"  
  
"Apparently."  
  
"Why?" Escaped from her protector's mouth. "What would Ryoko's death possibly provide for him?"  
  
"EVIL has some reason. Throughout my exhausted research I can't come up with any answer as of yet."  
  
"Well you better sit your little ass right in front of the laptop and figure it out Washu!" Ryoko screamed, forgetting about how brave and courageous her façade and true self had grown to be. "Meanwhile-"  
  
"Don't yell at me!" Washu commanded, interrupting Ryoko once again. "I am incapable of stopping him. That's up to you two. We'll drop by and pick you up; I've set up an interstellar doorway from within Ken-ohki that will lead you directly to the ship's control consul."  
  
"No need for that, Washu." Tenchi told her, suddenly remembering his fiancée's story. "Ryoko's already been there."  
  
"Fine, if you have your own way in I can't persuade you further. We'll meet you on the ARC." Washu huffed. "Once there, we have to destroy two machines. One is the tuner itself, the other is the pool from where they surveyed both of you and our entire family."  
  
"Surveyed?" Ryoko squeaked, visions of her private, intimate nights with Tenchi being exploited throughout the galaxy emerging from that damnable imagination of hers.  
  
"It's only a guess, but due to just how much they knew about you in order to drag Nagi into all of this . . . it would be my only guess. I'll explain later when we're in the ship and our objectives are closer at hand."  
  
"Fine." Through searing golden eyes Ryoko pulled Tenchi's arms closer about her body and with a farewell wave, both were gone in a shimmer of distorted light.  
  
* * *  
  
"Alright Nagi, you can go now!" Mihoshi called cheerily from the interstellar doorway hovering above Ken-ohki's main crystal control panel.  
  
Footsteps could be heard from within the dark universal hallway until Kiyone stood next to her partner. "Mihoshi!!! Accept our deepest apologies Nagi, but Washu definitely does not want you to leave."  
  
To her surprise, the bounty hunter nodded her head and smiled. "I'm happy to stay here and act as a safe house if battle becomes too fierce." She nodded over to the gray cabbit meowing to a control crystal. "Ryo-ohki refuses to leave Ken-ohki, even in his current state," turning back she almost seemed sincere. "It would be best if we stay where we are. I'm here to protect my bounty after all."  
  
The teal tresses of the galaxy police officer swayed uneasily as Kiyone took in this swell of emotions coming from who was once thought to be a mortal enemy to the Masaki family. Finally she thanked Nagi and, turning back to the porthole, vanished in the dark, wavering hallway that linked a battlefield to safety.  
  
Nagi stood as the door itself vanished to where ever it had manifested itself from. It was strange to think that the hunter had helped the prey.  
  
My, she was losing her touch.  
  
Well, she definitely hadn't lost it - it was more like it had become softer. Oh god, that sounded even worse.  
  
"Ken-ohki, settle down for awhile. We'll be here until Ryoko comes away safely."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Alrighty then, it looks like our crew are finally going to get to the bottom of this EVIL society. And what is going on with Nagi? Is she really getting that soft, or is she sensing something else?  
  
Tell me what ya think (about the story, how well I'm keeping the characters in character or adversely what a horrid job I'm doing keeping them in character, and/or thoughts about what will happen in a REVIEW please and I'll be happy to put up more of the story!  
  
As always, thanks for reading and reviewing! 


	12. Dissecting Adam's Rib

Forever Masaki  
  
By Starhopper  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
DISCLAIMER: *sigh* couldn't own them even if I tried. No one can possibly own a Space Pirate or a Juraian Prince. I'm thankful the characters haven't risen up in a revolt to what I'm doing to them. *snickers* Sorry guys.  
  
Wow, 21 reviews?!  
  
THANKS!  
  
Once again, you keep my crazy moods from swinging too low with every compliment or criticism you guys give me. Here's some more that I hope will live up to your expectations!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chapter 12: Dissecting Adam's Rib  
  
The great ARC as Washu called it was exactly as the anonymous officer had described it as. Dark, mysterious . . . and yet strangely alive.  
  
"What is it with this place?" Ryoko wondered aloud, hand in hand with her beloved. They looked about their surroundings, which reminded Tenchi and the rest of the group of the abandoned ship they had encountered while in space just three short years ago. The hall supports were old and rusting. Occasionally there would be a glint that caught an eye, but would turn out to be but a streak of unabridged metal in all its unrusted glory. Quiet sounds like one's normal patterns of breath were amplified; one's whisper turned into a shout; footsteps fell like thunder. Still, persisting through the dank and unappealing surroundings was the constant feeling that they were being watched.  
  
"So, no need to drag them into battle. They just come to me themselves." The Master snickered as he watched the seven wander around in the first line of defense for his ship, the ADAM'S RIB: the spiral staircase. It gradually descended, (Though so slightly that you could have never guessed that you were actually traveling down without turning on the center light as a frame of reference.) into a massive docking bay. It was a simple flip of the dimensional switch then another flip of the bay hatch to dispose of Ryoko.  
  
His attentions were directed away from the futile efforts of the Space Pirate and her crew to the smaller docking bay near the top of the acropolis from where the command consul was. Sure enough it was Cell 1, Odosuoni's ship, defeated.so to speak.  
  
"Ah, my poor creation. You can't function without daddy's assistance, can you?" He questioned sadistically, putting on a fake pout.  
  
She suddenly appeared before him, stripped of her outfit, floor-length red hair clung to her body, accentuating her every curve that was endowed to her.  
  
"Master, I have failed," the ember eyes glowed sadly, their light suddenly doused as she bowed her head in forgiveness. "I see that they have come to you despite my efforts. -"  
  
Reaching a hand out, he tucked it beneath her chin and raised her head to face his. "Now, now. You were impatient Odosuoni, and I must say that that does not bode well in your profession."  
  
"I never asked for it." The woman replied in monotone, defying her Master with insolence.  
  
Expressions making no transition from anger to hope, they switched from one to the other in the blink of an eye. "My dear, you have not failed.I will give you one more chance. If you fail, then and only then will I pronounce your failure to your sisters."  
  
"I understand they've been waiting for me to lose this battle."  
  
"Yes, and patiently at that." His hand still leading her chin, he lifted it until the whole naked body followed it into the air. "Their efforts will soon be rewarded."  
  
"I swore I would kill Ryoko." Odosuoni spat out, her eyes desperately seeking his, but at the angle she was held at, it was utterly impossible to do so. "I will continue as planned." As if to prove her claim, she let the free-flowing energy drip off the tips of her fingers and grow to two red plasma balls in each hand. "I'm just as powerful as she is."  
  
The Master grinned appreciatively. "I appreciate your optimism. Really I do. But as of now they are in the third dimension, wandering about that corkscrew."  
  
"I see, you want me to attack now."  
  
"No." Setting her feet back on the cold metal floor, he went back to stand in front of the pool. "No. Let's have some fun first."  
  
"Fun?" Odosuoni asked, hands on bared hips. "Shall I begin?"  
  
"To make the most of your time left in this dimension I insist."  
  
Strolling leisurely over to stand next to The Master, Odosuoni smiled wickedly and let the glowing orbs rotating in her palms drop into the pool. Landing without a splash, they watched as the seven scattered. The ball barely missed its intended target by a matter of inches, then continued to fly down the hallway. As soon as he saw it drop out of sight, the Master knew they had made a disastrous mistake. The light had been turned on.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where the hell did that come from?" Ryoko cursed under her breath as Tenchi helped her up.  
  
"It came out of nowhere!" Kiyone answered, still shaken, (As they all were) from that first blast.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right?" Tenchi asked the millionth time, (At least to Ryoko's ears) brushing away some accumulating beads of sweat off his love's forehead.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." She reassured him calmly, annoyed with his questions, but endeared by his devotion. "I'm sure Tenchi."  
  
"Did you see that fireball?" Washu yelled out, straining on tiptoe to see why the ball was directed in that direction as opposed to where they had just come from. "It streamed down there and turned what appears to be a corner."  
  
"A corner?" Kiyone looked over to where she thought Washu was pointing. "I don't see anything."  
  
"Exactly," excited, the scientist ran down to where the ball had curved. She continued beyond it and turned a very slight corner. "Now can you see me?"  
  
"No, but turn on your head light and then maybe we can!" Mihoshi dumbly called out.  
  
"Shhh. No, I can't see you!"  
  
Washu popped back out and delivered a bright blinding light to the whole group, sitting bewildered and confused by what had just happened. "See me now?"  
  
Ignoring her partner's request of 'shhh', Mihoshi chirped, "Well of course we can, you just turned on the head light!"  
  
"Will you both keep it down!" Aeka shouted, her hands over her ears. "With this echo effect we have to speak in whispers if we don't want to go deaf!"  
  
Taking cue from the First Princess, Kiyone turned back to where Washu stood and whispered, "Yes I can!"  
  
"Good, now run to me and continue until you can see the light." As she said this, the light vanished as Washu once again turned the corner and began to run. She wanted to test her theory with an impartial party. The exasperated officer was as good as a guinea pig as anyone.  
  
After passing five corners, Kiyone caught up with Washu and suddenly understood why Washu wanted her to follow at a run.  
  
"Now I get it. It feels like I've been running down-hill." Reaching down to feel her shins, Kiyone began to rub them.  
  
"Yes. This hallway is going around in a circle. If it had been a level hallway, the fireball's light would have disappeared as it wound its way around the corners. However, if you continue to follow it, you can still see the light, coming from the descent below."  
  
Sure enough, as Kiyone followed the genius down the many twists and turns, there began to develop a pattern. This was indeed a corkscrew, slowly.very slowly descending into the depths of the ship.  
  
"So, if my guess it correct,"  
  
"As it's been so far,"  
  
"We should retrace our steps back the way we came. Up is where the acropolis is and up is where the red beacon of a control center is."  
  
"Right. Let's go back and tell the others."  
  
* * *  
  
"Wow. Ingenious." Aeka muttered breathlessly, as they started back up the slow incline that would bring them to their goal.  
  
"So explain this dimension tuner again," Ryoko started, as she flew above the others. She lay out on the air, lounging almost. Hey, she could be rescuing her own life, but she was now and forever Ryoko, proclaimed 'lazy' but a certain purple haired princess. After beginning to feel the incline grow steadily faster, and having consulted Tenchi about leaving him out of the walk, Ryoko had decided to resume her old past time of flight.  
  
"It's really quite simple," the genius replied. "EVIL created a separate dimension, like I did with my lab. All he has to do 'jump' from his created one to ours, the 'Third Dimension', with the help of a transplant, switch, and a pool."  
  
Arching her back and throwing her arms behind her, Ryoko flew down to Washu's side. "And we need to destroy all of them?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Locking them in, or locking them out." Sasami repeated her theory to which Washu nodded in agreement.  
  
"Powerful," The cyan-spiked woman flew up to the ceiling, falling back into her lounge position above the heads of her comrades.  
  
"A little too powerful for my taste," Her fiancé barely mouthed the words, trying to achieve a whisper for his love's ears only in this echo chamber.  
  
Long, large ears perking at the sound of his voice, Ryoko phased out and reappeared walking aside him. "I agree."  
  
Tenchi did a double take then sighing, put his right arm about her shoulders. "It will be alright. We've faced worse."  
  
"Kagato, who I heard you defeated," She snickered, the first sign of smile he had seen since they had boarded the ship. Suddenly, the smile faded and her gold eyes lowered in reminiscence. "Haruna . . . "  
  
Giving the shoulder a quick squeeze, he smiled reassuringly. "Now I heard that you defeated her all alone."  
  
The farthest corner of her mouth rose up in half a smile. "Why do you always have to cheer me up?" she grumbled playfully. "Every time, without fail?"  
  
Shrugging, Tenchi was about to explain, but she planted a kiss on his cheek and phased out to the ceiling before he could get a word in.  
  
* * *  
  
"Damn!" The Master slammed his fist in an open palm. "Why did you do that? Now they're heading up here, Washu has figured it all out with the exception of why we need Ryoko dead."  
  
Odosuoni was still in shock that the seven had come to the conclusion so fast. Standing in the shadows, listening to her Master rant and rave about her stupidity, she cursed her own stupid ambitions. To be free. To be free of a life that had been created for her before she herself had been created. Two years had passed since her assignment to survey and watch the Space Pirate and her lover, Ryoko and her friends and her close bond between the man she loved. Two years of sitting in front of the pool, planning for the day when they would meet and face off; a mirror image to the image itself.  
  
"Master, they are on their way up anyway. Tenchi will most likely destroy the switch and we'll use the pool as defense until then. It really isn't that bad."  
  
His back turned to his creation; The Master heaved a heavy sigh and turned to face Odosuoni. "No, sympathetic as you always were, you were always optimistic as well. It isn't that bad. You'll just have to engage in battle much more quickly than was first anticipated."  
  
"Fine. If it's as you wish."  
  
"And it is."  
  
Odosuoni smiled briefly, imagining her victory; standing triumphantly over Ryoko's lifeless body, both princesses, Galaxy Police Officers, and one meddling scientist wounded and mourning the death of their friend. And poor Tenchi, their lives will end as they both wished . . . together.  
  
"Why the smile?"  
  
Her thoughts shaken from their dreamy grounds, she threw her head up to face his. "I feel the optimism that you mention so much."  
  
He nodded, then returned back to the pool, watching the group proceed up the ramp and finally come to the real second floor of ADAM'S RIB. If only they knew just how close they were to their second goal . . . the dimension tuner.  
  
* * *  
  
The second floor was strange to say the least. With low, buckled ceilings, Ryoko was grounded. From their hallway, the path branched out into three different halls. Lights emanated from each doorway: one red, one pitch black, and the other blinding white. It was here, at the crossroads, where the seven stood.  
  
"Do you think we're lost?" Mihoshi squeaked, crowding Kiyone from behind.  
  
Coming up through the crowd, Washu grinned and replied, "No, I think we are very much found." And continued to take the lead.  
  
"What do you mean Miss Washu?" Aeka asked through a yawn.  
  
"Well," she summoned her laptop from one of her own created dimensions and started typing in the coordinates of where they were. "According to the account taken by the anonymous officer that discovered the other ship; Cell I; this floor is identical to the one in it. So," Fingers flying furious over the keys, the scientist bit her lip and after some silence shouted, "the tuner should be that way!" her finger pointed to the blackest, almost abysmal light.  
  
"I think we should split up." Kiyone blurted out, shoving her flashlight into her blue sash.  
  
"You don't trust me?" Washu confronted the teal haired GP officer with a glare.  
  
The bright pink eyes of the second princess started to tear at the notion. "No, we can't . . . "  
  
Hands up in defense, Kiyone smiled and said, "No, no it isn't that I don't trust you, it's just that . . . "  
  
"Now Sasami, don't be rash to judge from past experiences," her sister scolded, giving her a stern look.  
  
"Well if we split up, me and Tenchi are together," Ryoko shouted above the growing din.  
  
"WE KNOW!" They yelled back before returning to their own predicaments.  
  
"What makes my judgements untrustworthy?" The curt little nose of the genius flared in indignancy.  
  
"They aren't untrustworthy, Washu, that's not what I meant."  
  
"Aeka, history repeats itself, I don't want to get lost!"  
  
"Fine Sasami, but please, don't worry."  
  
"Well, when has my data every led you astray?"  
  
"This is getting tedious." Tenchi mumbled under his breath, running a hand down the front of his face. "We're falling apart."  
  
Leaning her head against his shoulder, Ryoko closed her eyes. "The events of the day are wearing thin on everyone's consciences." Before Tenchi could comment on the sudden growth spurt of her vocabulary, she squeezed her eyes tighter and groaned through a smile, "I know, it's from a day of Washu."  
  
"But you're right Ryoko," Tenchi stood, knocking her head off its place on his soft, comforting shoulder. "EVERYONE BE QUIET!"  
  
The bickering stopped abruptly as it had begun to hear the young man that had always been their hero, the victorious.  
  
"Let's just split up and explore, not demeaning anyone's judgements," his brown eyes sought the green and blue eyes. "And no one will be lost. In half an hour, we'll all return to this spot, and tell each other what we've found." Sasami smiled as Aeka did so. Mihoshi, the odd one out on the argument nodded.  
  
"Good. Let's just get on with it then. Washu, you and Aeka go down the white hallway, since you both can shield yourselves from the glare." Even as he spoke, the pair were securing the strapless, multidimensional goggles and summoning the Juraian energy orb.  
  
"Mihoshi and Kiyone go down the red one." Ryoko directed, close by her love's side.  
  
"And Sasami you come with us." He held out a hand and the twelve-year-old grabbed onto it with hope in her wet eyes. Disappointed, Ryoko soon cheered up as Tenchi took her left hand in his free one.  
  
With that, they all departed down the halls.  
  
* * *  
  
"They got smart."  
  
"Apparently EVIL always was." Ryoko sighed at Tenchi's mumble. "Why else would they deliberately switch dimensions so they could get in contact with Nagi?"  
  
Sasami's eyes shone like beacons in the very dark corridor, along with reflective gold and brown ones. "What about the attack on Jurai's three main battleships? That had to be a part of the plan as well."  
  
"You're right Sasami, EVIL certainly knows what they're doing and who they're doing it to." Tenchi stopped and scanned the area. Running fingers along the narrow hallway was the only way to detect exactly where were they in the abysmal, artificial night . . . well; even night was lighter than this. In fact, the light from the main floor was a mere pin prick behind them, casting no light or shadow of its own.  
  
"I just want to find the tuner, fire a couple fire balls at it, leave and be on our way with meeting 'Mister EVIL'." Ryoko slammed a fist into her open palm. "Show that guy not to mess with the greatest Space Pirate in the Universe."  
  
Placing a tentative hand on her left shoulder, Tenchi whispered, "And try not to get killed in the process."  
  
Before Ryoko could respond to that most enlightening comment, Sasami shouted, "There! Light up ahead!" For off in the distance was what seemed to be an open door, a natural light spilling out into the hallway from behind the security of the walls.  
  
* * *  
  
Standing at the entrance of their assigned hall, both Galaxy Police officers worked on getting their 'intensive infrared' suits on; of which Washu had pulled from her lab back at the Masaki broom closet via the laptop. Kiyone hadn't argued with Washu's generosity, and even praised the genius for her forethought. She was not getting into another fight about the little scientist's logic or judgement.  
  
"Kiyone?"  
  
Teal tresses pulled back to allow for the helmet; Kiyone looked over to her partner, who was vigorously pulling on the slick red gloves hemmed at the elbow and continuing with the foil undersuit. "What is it now Mihoshi?"  
  
"Well," the blonde stopped for a moment and looked over the pile of materials that comprised the entire safety suit. "I was just wondering," again another pause to pull on the thigh high red boots over the foil tights.  
  
"Wondering," her partner urged her to go on with the thought before it fell out of that pretty little head with hand motions. And for a second, a serious look plastered on the tanned face, Kiyone actually believed that there might be an equally serious question emerging from the bits and pieces of reality that was Mihoshi's concept of life.  
  
"Does this suit make me look fat?"  
  
Kiyone stumbled in surprise. Then, with a look of utter horror at how such stupidity could run so rampant in one person, so often, yelled, "WHAT?!"  
  
"I mean red really isn't my color, I wonder if that could be it . . . "  
  
"MIHOSHI!!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Fingers grotesquely twisted in the strangle position, Kiyone lunged at the bubble-head, the ditz, the stereotypical blonde with a perfect waistline and skin tone that had stolen one too many perspective husbands or even boyfriends away from her partner before Kiyone could even say something to win them over. No, this was the last straw.  
  
The bright blue eyes shrunk like a deer's when caught in the headlights. Except this time, the two-ton pile of metal was a 112 lb. Galaxy Police officer. Mihoshi squeaked a frightened, "Kiyone?" then went down on the floor, rolling under the weight of a furious partner.  
  
They rolled until the blonde lay pinned by a knee on her stomach. Hands around the tanned flesh of Mihoshi's throat, Kiyone briefly entertained the notion of strangling her annoying little friend right then and there. But, there it was. Staring her straight in the face was that word, 'friend'. She couldn't do it - not even under these circumstances. No, Mihoshi was the way she was; her behavior couldn't be helped. Just as Kiyone was high- strung and quick to raise the volume of her voice, Mihoshi was just as easily apt to jump into a situation, then continue along on another trail without any transition whatsoever.  
  
Suddenly aware of the situation Kiyone had put herself in, she backed off, letting her knee slide off the flat stomach and come under its respective thigh. Her fingers let go of her partner's neck simultaneously as she withdrew from the attack position.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, I'll say one thing about Ryoko,"  
  
"Only one?" Aeka looked away from within her floating orb, "I, myself can think of a hundred at least."  
  
Youthful little features hidden by the monstrous pair of black goggles, Washu couldn't give the princess the glare that she hoped for as she went on despite the interruption. "That girl doesn't give a damn whose ship she pillages, even if they have enough power to create dimensions."  
  
Aeka smiled politely and nodded her head in agreement. She should've known that as soon as they were paired up, Washu wouldn't stop deducting and examining if her life depended on it. She was, after all, a born genius who could never sacrifice the boredom of a friend if it meant the pursuit of discovery in the name of science. Sighing, she averted her gaze from the continuously blaring light and down to the floor. Biting her tongue, as she was about to point it out to Washu, she looked quickly back up and blinked her eyes. The floor wasn't a regular floor; it was a long, thin mirror, which reflected the light back ten times more brightly. Of course, she was protected and becoming accustomed to it, that Aeka barely noticed the higher intensity.  
  
"This really is fascinating Princess Aeka," Washu chattered on, touching her left hand to the side of the hall. "The light burns so brightly, but the walls don't burn. In fact they're cool to the touch . . . just as a mirror would be."  
  
"We're walking on them."  
  
"The whole hallway is made of them."  
  
Suddenly, the entire concept of the light-way, as Washu had coined it, became simple and sensical. "One light illuminates the mirrors."  
  
"It reminds me of the funhouses on planet earth . . . don't you agree Miss Washu?"  
  
"Yes," the scientist leapt forward in anticipation and realization. "Which means that their principle will be the same."  
  
The electrifying whir of discovery started to draw Aeka in just as it had always engulfed Washu. "And that means, that far ahead is only one light or set of lights. Aside from that, it's all tricks with mirrors."  
  
"Right!" With a resounding howl of agreement, she took off, towards the direction of the end of the hallway, Aeka hovering after her.  
  
* * *  
  
"Some control room," Ryoko observed unenthusiastically.  
  
Tenchi brushed by her with Sasami as they made their way through the doorway to stand in the spacious and humid, dimly lit chamber. "Well, this is where the tuner should be located, let's just find it and get out of here."  
  
"Could that be it?" Sasami pointed to a cylindrical contraption, capped with a settings bar and a lever laying horizontally affixed to it. The pole itself was set onto what appeared to be a surgical flatbed/platform.  
  
Ryoko phased out and over across the room beside the machine. "Looks like Washu's description," Squatting, she examined the underside of the flatbed, "But I'm not sure about this platform."  
  
"Reminds me of Frankenstein's table," Tenchi told her, coming across the room with Sasami in tow.  
  
"Well, if this is what it's supposed to be, then," Ryoko jumped into the air, drew her arms together, locked elbows, shouted, "Get down!" and shot a fireball directly into the pole. Seeing the fire go out in a wisp of smoke, she forced three more out and onto different areas around the machine, but to no avail.  
  
"Damn it," she swore under her breath, touching down beside her fiancé and little friend, both laying on their stomachs to avoid the potential blast. "Four should've done it."  
  
"Mind if I give it a try Ryoko?" Tenchi asked as he rose from the floor, withdrawing sword-Tenchi from his belt.  
  
"Be my guest,"  
  
The Juraian energy surged forth through the hilt, hitting the ceiling in a bolt that could rival Achika's. But, there was no time to admire his growth for the blade went out in a whisper as it struck the dial's surface.  
  
"What the-" Before Tenchi could finish the room was engulfed in a bright luminous light, evil cackling filling the air.  
  
"That's right young prince," Odosuoni appeared out of the spotlight, floating in front of them, her hair completely free of its triple bun binding, fanning the sides of her body. With a wink, she turned to the wide-eyed Ryoko, the whites already thinning into pure golden rage. "Pleasure to meet the famous Ryoko," she bowed almost sincerely then shot back up in jest. Eyeing the glaring Space Pirate, Odosuoni continued, "I still can't see why the Master says you are,"  
  
"I'm what . . . "  
  
"Silence!" Curling herself into a fetal position in midair, the creation shielded herself from the creator's blow to her back.  
  
"Ryoko!" Tenchi screamed as he landed in front of her, protecting both women with the sword and his body. Yet, all eyes turned to the beating that was ensuing right before them.  
  
"Damn fool!" The Master yelled as he pounded her in the small of her back with his clenched fist. "You are good for nothing Odosuoni!"  
  
"Please," she started to beg, even throwing a glance in the direction of her sworn enemy and her kin. She coughed and blood spattered the floor, "Master, I meant no harm. It's almost the end anyway."  
  
The blows coming to an abrupt halt, he turned and the shadow that had hidden his face was lifted. He had the face of Kagato, pale and deceitful. His eyes were every color and yet had no color of their own . . . a dull gray that could assume the tint of any color in the rainbow, or the storm.  
  
Seeing her chance as the Master lived up his glory, Ryoko grabbed for Tenchi's arm and pushed Sasami against her side, trying to make a go for it. But familiar electric pulses sunk their dangerous fingers into her flesh before she could get to the ceiling.  
  
The Master stopped his reveling to see his prey fall like a wounded pigeon, bodies that had held tight now pried loose as Ryoko lay there sputtering and gasping for air after the shock.  
  
"My, my, my . . . what do we have here?" he floated effortlessly over the floor and raised Ryoko's limp form with a flick of his finger.  
  
It was about that time that the lids finally twitched open to reveal the entrancing golden eyes of the Space Pirate. Blinking to regain perception she suddenly stared straight into his gaze, boring through his skull to see what made this Master of Creation tick.  
  
"I take it you're the one," she snickered as he felt heated plasma emanate from her fingertips, forming the precious defense system that he had longed to study up close. "Who wants me dead . . . but just can't get his wish,"  
  
"Your confidence is impressive Ryoko, one comparable with your stature."  
  
"Yeah, that reminds me, just what is my stature?"  
  
The Master smiled and cocked a gray brow. "Do you think I'd tell you before I kill you? Do you think I would let you have the pleasure of knowing just how promising your life and self would have been? Do you honestly think I am that compassionate?"  
  
"Do you think," Ryoko started off in the perfect impression of his tone, "That I would let you have me without a," With a sudden spasmodic move, her feet came together, pressed against his chest, and sprang away from his mental grasp, "Fight?" A flip in the air and she was landed by Tenchi's unconscious side.  
  
"Tenchi?" she patted his cheek softly with one hand, forming an energy ball in the other. "Tenchi?" The Master's shadow drew nearer, illuminated by her first shot. "Tenchi?!" her voice was as shrill as Ryoko-ably possible. "TENCHI!"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
And yet another cliffhanger.  
  
Kukuku. I am so evil. ^_~  
  
Please REVIEW and let me know what you think about this story. I'm having trouble finishing the trilogy.  
  
Arigatou mina! 


	13. The Redness of Her Lover's Eyes

Forever Masaki  
  
By Starhopper  
  
DISCLAIMER: Do you think I would be a struggling college student (not to mention poor) if I owned such a successful series like Tenchi Universe? Nope, didn't think so.  
  
Thanks so much to all who've reviewed. I'm getting excited for your reactions to the next few chapters. I hope they will all be favorable!  
  
And once again, sorry for the short chapter, but it really wouldn't have made any sense to separate chaps 13 and 14. I wanted drama.  
  
But I posted two chaps to keep you guys from sending me fiery death threats, so that should count for something.  
  
^_^  
  
I hope.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chapter 13: The Redness of Her Lover's Eyes  
  
Tenchi could see her face, see her eyes with that special little secret sparkle, smell her breath as she drew so close to him in that universe of her desires. He could almost touch her and then he didn't know what to say, "Ryoko, I - I am,"  
  
"Don't say anything now Tenchi," god if she only knew how he loved the way she said his name.  
  
If only . . .  
  
"Otherwise we might not make it back."  
  
"Ryoko," there it was again, that stupid tone that came with saying her name. Idiot! How did you let her get so close to you and not have say in it! You thought it was so simple, just withdraw and fade out of the picture, but now . . .  
  
"But someday Tenchi, I will take you on a real journey with me,"  
  
Oh no! You're losing her! How could it hurt so much to lose something you never had? She's right, you can't say anything now, not after we've come this far. Light, reality, her smiles as we drove out in the desert, that sweet smile of hers . . .  
  
"I will, someday,"  
  
Darkness, nightmares, reality - Ryoko. It's time to say it, it's time to say it. Ryoko, I am -  
  
"SORRY!" Tenchi awoke with a start, reaching up to grab a hold of a cyan lock and never let go.  
  
"About what?"  
  
He suddenly listened to the humming of Ken-ohki's control panel and looked at the respective gaze of Nagi. Throwing himself up and out of the emergency futon, the rush of adrenaline pulsed through his every vein. "Ryoko. I have to save her!" A shot of prickling pain seized his right leg, throwing him off balance and back into the mattress.  
  
"Not with an injury like that you're not." The bounty hunter replied coolly, sipping at her tea.  
  
Tossing his head back in frustration, Tenchi gritted his teeth, and squeezing his eyes shut let out an exasperated growl. "I'm going to help her if it takes my life to do it."  
  
"My, you really must be in love with Ryoko to make a pledge so," Nagi came to kneel by his side, touching her middle finger to his forehead. "Or maybe it's the fever."  
  
"Tell me," he huffed at the struggle to control and sequester the pain. "Why am I here?"  
  
"Washu and Aeka brought you back, along with the princess."  
  
"And Ryoko?"  
  
Nagi took a long look off onto the horizon of earth before replying, "The room was deserted when they found both of you."  
  
With a sudden surge of energy, Tenchi was up and standing on both legs. Fists clenched at his sides, he took a breath. "I'm going back."  
  
"As I thought you might." She handed him the sword with a nonchalant grin. "Here, go and protect her for both of us."  
  
Bowing, Tenchi made a run for the door and disappeared to the other side.  
  
Nagi waited awhile longer, watching the sun rise and slowly cover earth with the yellow rays. A day gone.  
  
Like all others . . .  
  
For some.  
  
* * *  
  
Ryoko phased through the wall before actually hitting it, reforming on the other side more determined than ever to beat the hell out of this little red-head.  
  
"Oh come now Ryoko," the Master's voice resonated about her ears. "You said so yourself that you wanted to fight, so," that's when he had let Odosuoni free from the confines of her powers and into Ryoko's. Levitation, flight, orbs . . . it was all there. A complete and perfect duplicate of her powerful self.  
  
"I've waited two years for this!" Odosuoni was now calling; floating among the columns that populated the vast command center. "Let's see what you're made of!"  
  
Ryoko spun out of midair, coming down in a graceful breast dive, arms drawn to the best wind-reducing position possible. "Try this," the grace fell flat as she put on the brakes, locked her elbows and let out a shower of orbs, each missing the target by a hairsbreadth. "Bitch!"  
  
"Oh, you know, I really don't like your language Ryoko," her opponent suddenly appeared from above, wound in a tight ball. Suddenly she unfurled, letting a shower of red energy 'rain' from every part of her body. One dragged across Ryoko's cheek, another singed a cyan spike. "After the battle is won, your mouth will be made into a soap-dish."  
  
"Ha!" Swerving off another attack, Ryoko turned back and ducked at the oncoming orbs. "If you haven't researched any farther than two years, you obviously don't know who you're dealing with!"  
  
"I do! A Goddess!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"ODOSUONI!!!"  
  
Suddenly forgetting about the newly revealed information, Ryoko wagged her finger in her assailant's direction. "Oooooh. Now you're gonna get it!"  
  
Grinning, she watched Odosuoni pulled back from their fight and thrown down onto the floor in front of her.  
  
"That's it! I have put up with enough slacking from you! You are simply a waste of time! The first experiments always go awry. Besides, there are two more just like you at home!"  
  
"Master," Ryoko watched with at first satisfaction, then distaste as her fearsome opponent was reduced to a cowering, sniveling spectacle of a humanoid.  
  
"Beg for mercy all you want. I'm letting Ryoko have her revenge on you. Die, win, or lose, I don't give a damn!"  
  
"But Master!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"MASTER!!!"  
  
Silence.  
  
Knuckles cracking in anticipation.  
  
Odosuoni's lost face suddenly was consumed with frantic rage. "I-I'll kill you," a finger jutted out into Ryoko's direction, "Then-then he'll be proud of me! I'll finally do something right." Her brown eyes became glazed over as her breathing increased to a rampant pant, her head swiveling in all directions, looking about for answers to her questions. "I-I'll kill you, and-and Tenchi, and-and he'll take me back! He'll have to. He can't take away my powers!"  
  
Ryoko stood aside as the woman completely lost it. "Shame too."  
  
The glare, which had been focused on an inconspicuous column, was now back on her. "What? Did-did you say something?"  
  
"Uh, no?"  
  
"Good," suddenly, her hands were at Ryoko's neck. It was all too fast to teleport. Using the same kick maneuver that she had exercised on The Master, Ryoko backed away, hands at her sides, drawing all the energy she could from these static surroundings.  
  
"Damn it!" Odosuoni swore before lunging after her prey, orbs and spikes flying from her palms in pursuit.  
  
"Ryoko!" It was at that moment that Tenchi had found the entrance to the center and stood in full direct sight of his fiancée.  
  
"Tenchi," her head turned in a desperate attempt to see him, taking her sights off dodging the attack.  
  
Time seemed to stand still. There she was, in midair, fending off the attack. Then suddenly, her eyes met his in longing and love. It was as if she knew . . .  
  
Zing!  
  
The sound cut through him ten-thousand times, flashes of their past together brighten then fade, brighten then fade. It was like remembering them with Haruna - so brief and yet tangible.  
  
Tenchi tried to scream but even if he had it would have done no good. He could feel her pain, as the old injury from a time long past flared up again in pain ten-fold of what it had been when it was freshly cut. The entire left side convulsed in agony, a grimace and then a blood-curdling scream wrenched itself from her mouth. It was all so fast. Too fast. And then . . . she was on the ground in front of him, lying there bleeding, struggling to breathe.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" With a last, heaving effort, she slunk down on the ground, struggling no more.  
  
"Ryoko, I'm so sorry," he sobbed into her hair. "I loved you then, and I love you now, oh Ryoko."  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Juraian Prince. Now that I've taken out your girlfriend, perhaps I'll dispose of you as well."  
  
Tenchi saw red.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Okay, hurry up and drop me a REVIEW or zoom over to the next chapter and REVIEW there.  
  
Thanks! 


	14. Unexpected

Forever Masaki  
  
By Starhopper  
  
DISCLAIMER: AHHHHH! *rocks back and forth in a straight jacket* NO NO NO, a thousand times no!  
  
Yeah, go and read, last chap of this book.  
  
What are you still reading this for, go!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chapter 14: Unexpected  
  
"Why, why her?" was all he could ask, calm and yet spitting fire at the smug expression of the slave that had done her Master's bidding. He cradled her form, lips already becoming blue, blood caking black along her mouth, neck, and left arm. With lids shut closed, he could only dream of seeing those eyes of hers ever again.  
  
So full of life.  
  
And now . . . no pulse, no thrum of existence, no heart.  
  
Odosuoni yawned at his last glances at the woman he loved and again set victorious hands on hips. She herself bore battle scars, but they were small and in the process of healing and fading away. "Well, it's very simple actually Tenchi. We couldn't allow Ryoko to reproduce and form a tight bond with someone of equal or greater power, so I was sent to kill her. Now that a child possessing both Juraian and her own capabilities can never possibly come to existence, we can rule the universe!"  
  
"Why Ryoko, why-why us? Why not some other powerful being?" Lost in grievance, Tenchi could only rock back and forth, trying to find some sign of life in the lifeless body that he held onto.  
  
Sighing, the auburn hair of the woman went back up in its triple bun and she sat down a few feet away, facing Tenchi. "Who am I kidding, the Master doesn't care. Hell, I don't care."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He always said that I was cursed with sympathy-the only one out of my sisters that was so-and he always taunted me with that fact. When I broke away from his hold, I just kept on doing what I was told to do, never ever questioning his authority, even though he treated me so unkindly."  
  
"You've studied us for two years, and you still went through with it." Tenchi couldn't believe this woman! She was even more unpredictable than Ryoko had been when he first met her. One minute, she was going to kill, then next she was at a therapy session, spilling her deepest innermost feelings to one of her marked targets!  
  
"I did." Throughout this weird turn of emotions and events, Odosuoni had kept her head down, not even chancing a look from the man she had destroyed emotionally. Now, knowing what her true purpose was, she raised her head to meet a tear-filled gaze from the twenty-year-old. "And I'm sorry."  
  
Tenchi stood, realizing that death was not an honorable thing, nor was assassination. Holding in all the pain, and powerful urges to let ideas of revenge loose and become real, he gritted his teeth and breathed, "You do realize that I can't let Ryoko's death go unavenged."  
  
"I do."  
  
Unsheathing Sword-Tenchi from its place at his side, Tenchi summoned the Jurai energy within himself, and poised it directly over the woman's head. As he brought it down, he muttered a small Shinto prayer he had learned from his Grandfather. Instead of hitting hard bone, the blade cut through transparent space. Tenchi looked up to find a great cloud of red and white dust swirl about him, white dust turning, and heading straight for Ryoko's body. The red dust spun into a whirlpool draining in the center of the room to oblivion or somewhere near it.  
  
Stalking confusedly over to his beloved's side, Tenchi came down on his knees and watched with fascination as the pure white, unadulterated life energy began to sink into Ryoko's flesh. It spread out like a cloak, blanketing her from feet up. As her legs assumed their natural pale, soft tone, so did the rest of her skin leading to the blue tint her lips held, slowly warming back up to a rosy pink.  
  
And finally, as he lay his left ear to her breast: a heartbeat. A solid thud-dump, thud-dump, thud-dump. It was followed with a sudden rise of her chest, and soft breath gracing the top of his forehead. He pulled away just in time to witness her lids flutter open with a wince of pain.  
  
"Ryoko?"  
  
"T-Tenchi?" she closed her eyes and reopened them again with uncertainty. "Tenchi?"  
  
He brought her right hand to his cheek and held it there. Nodding, he answered her question before she had the chance to say it. "You're alive."  
  
"Oh Tenchi!" the hand that had cupped his cheek slid up and around his neck, pulling herself up from death. Suddenly, she squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth in bearance of the pain shooting directly from her left side. Her free hand held her side, hoping to quiet the screams of her muscles as she struggled to kiss him, or at least hug him and know that she was indeed alive.  
  
Tenchi noticed the personal struggle and drew his arms around her, supporting her and quickly easing the ordeal that was sitting up. Slowly he pulled her into his lap, taking severe caution of her left side.  
  
"Old battle scar," she grumbled laying her head against his chest. "Still hurts."  
  
"Shh, save your strength."  
  
* * *  
  
"I can not believe this!"  
  
"Nor can we Master."  
  
The Master held Odosuoni in his hands, the red dust of her existence that is. "Why, why, why?"  
  
Hi stood up, followed by her sister Kaze. "Her time had come."  
  
"Poor Odosuoni."  
  
His emotions shifted sharply with a mere sigh. "Yes, well, all in due time. It was bound to happen and now comes your inheritance . . . Hi."  
  
At the sound of her name, the bouncy black haired woman jumped. A look of pure surprise overcame the round, reddening cheeks. "Me?"  
  
"Why her?"  
  
"Don't look so glum Kaze," The Master gave the look that one gives to a pouting ten-year-old. "Your turn will come soon enough."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the mere idea of an opportunity like this was rapidly stripping Hi of all her memories as a slave to her Master. "Just give me Odosuoni's memories and let me get on with killing R-Rya-"  
  
"It's Ryoko idiot," Kaze seethed under her breath, just barely loud enough for the Master to hear. "See, I haven't even studied her and I know the Space Pirate's name!" Throwing herself down onto her knees, Kaze assumed the begging position she had seen her former sister take some many times before. "Please Master, I beg of you. Let me do it."  
  
"Absolutely not." The Master turned back to the patient Hi, well more like stunned-and-completely-ignorant-of-the-time-lost-due-to-his-conversation- with-her-sister Hi. "Now, back to the task at hand." He began to walk forward to a podium situated directly in the center of their lair. A wide, room width ramp curled around the base and followed upward to the podium becoming narrower and narrower until it reached the top. Their goals were the viewing and containment orbs hovering over the podium. The rest of Odosuoni lay in the first orb: glittering red sand. Through the viewing orbs could be seen different angles taken of a door with a ship like porthole in the center, towards the top. There was no action and no sound, making no difference to the viewers.  
  
The Master turned as he started the incline to find Hi following behind him, with Kaze staying away at a far distance in a dark corner.  
  
"Master, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for me giving me this chance. I swear on my life that I will not fail in my mission."  
  
"Your life means little to me, so such a pledge makes no difference." The Master let the words roll off his tongue at such ease it would make a human with morals absolutely sick. "However, before you even attempt to console me with your pitiful promises, let us implant your sister's fond memories into your psyche."  
  
Now, as they reached the center, the orb containing the last remnants of the "first experiment" rose into the air and came willingly into the arms of her Master. His hands greedily caught it under sleeves of ebony and onyx. "I'm assuming you're ready."  
  
Hi nodded emphatically, mouth agape at the same idea of it all.  
  
"Well then, let's get started . . . "  
  
* * *  
  
"Three o clock . . . three o one . . . three o two . . ."  
  
Aeka glanced over to the jittery twenty year old, wringing his hands, looking at the clock, reciting the time minute by minute.  
  
Finally Tenchi jumped up. "Damn it! What is taking so long," He demanded, head to the ground, slamming a fist to the lab door.  
  
All the girls rushed towards him, minus one blonde galaxy police officer, prepared to hold him up if he were to fall. Sensing their need, Tenchi spread out his arms as if to ward them off. Looking up, his brown eyes were wet with worried tears. "I'm going in there, it's been too long."  
  
"Tenchi!" Kiyone called as he kicked open the lab door. "Washu warned us not to enter!"  
  
But he didn't hear her. Ryoko had been in the hands of that mad scientist for over six hours. Six hours of worrying, pacing, sweating, and crying: four things that Tenchi had not been accustomed to since his mother's death.  
  
Yet, just as he entered the genius's lair, he was stopped by the denizen herself, clad in a white kimono with red shawl draped over her shoulders and wild magenta fringes tamed by a single white nurse's cap, with the exception of the two curved tendrils that always framed her face.  
  
"Tenchi, exactly what were you going to do?" She asked quizzically, making the already anxious groom flare out in anger . . . very uncharacteristic for him . . .  
  
"What was I going to do? How about you? For the past six hours, I've been waiting, without a single word of her condition. Is she herself, is she some mix of that woman's life force and her own, or is she even alive?"  
  
Washu took a breath and looked past him to the two Princesses and Galaxy Police officer, then squinted her eyes to focus on the blonde sleeping on the couch.as usual. She pulled back and looked back into his brown eyes, blood shot veins curving over them.  
  
"Now, now Tenchi," Washu reached up and patted his shoulder consolingly and continued in a sweet tone, "If your fiancée were to die, do you think I would honestly keep you waiting out here?"  
  
Tenchi paused a moment, memories of all the inconsiderate and quick-spoken things the little scientist had done throughout her stay in his household. A hard slap to his breast brought him back from thought and to the angry little glare of Washu.  
  
"Don't even kid around," she looked back to the dark recesses of her lab behind them.  
  
"Miss Washu?"  
  
Washu again moved her head to look past Tenchi and meet the eyes of the fifteen-year-old second princess. "Yes Sasami,"  
  
"Is Ryoko going to recover?"  
  
"Well," to Tenchi's surprise the woman in front of him turned on her heel, and with a beckoning finger over her beshawled left shoulder, went back in the lab, leaving the door open for everyone to follow.  
  
"I was apprehensive at first when I found the both of you," Washu continued, leading the foursome through the first dimension, then stopped suddenly to summon the second, causing Kiyone to run into Aeka.  
  
"Now, even I was surprised by her condition," she looked back up from the inter-dimensional laptop to the new world slowly coalescing before them. There, through the haze, Tenchi could see a room illuminated in blue. The source of the light was a floating rectangular glass box centered in the room. A larger cube hallowed out in the center so that it fit nicely over the width of the device, ran continuously up and down the length of the box, shooting a warm blue laser wall directly down over the patient hovering inside.  
  
"You'll be happy to know that she will recover and is recovering very well, Sasami," Washu resumed after the dimension had come up clearly without static. As she led them inside Ryoko's room, the box slowly moved over to them.more like them moved over to it. In surprise, each mouth was open in question when Washu held up her hand to stop them, "It's my latest invention, 'second teleportation'. It has to do with speeding up time by seconds instead of minutes, thereby negating the vertigo aspect of moving in three dimensions and in two directions at once,"  
  
But Tenchi, Aeka, Kiyone, and Sasami were looking down into the medical device that levitated the sleeping form of their fiancée and friend, not listening to the happy explanations of the scientist. She was definitely asleep and breathing, her love breathing a sigh of relief at the sight of her chest rising and falling under a thin translucent silver gown. The methodical cube running up and down the box slowed a bit as it passed over her face, sped up over her shoulders and arms where the most damage had been done, slowed over her stomach, and sped up once again over her scratched up legs, their pale luster lost in bruises and healing pink wounds. Suddenly from out of nowhere came side beams that took everyone off guard. They "fired" on either side of Ryoko, concentrating their efforts on her slender neck, shoulder blades, ribs, battle-scar on her left side, but not on the right side, thighs, legs, and finally toes.  
  
Tenchi's face lit up as her eyes twitched in a dream. However, there was one thing that puzzled him.  
  
"Washu, why is," he pointed to her midsection, where the cube had just slowed over. Stopping in mid-sentence, his brown eyes were caught by the scientist's gaze. It told him to stop and all would be explained later. By then, with eyes roving over to the monitors humming in the back, then to the peaceful sleeping form of his beloved, Tenchi could already guess what her explanation would be.  
  
Sensing his need to talk, Washu took a breath and, looking around her surroundings, walked towards the rest of the group, with Tenchi remaining behind by the recovery tube. Crossing her arms over her chest, she looked at the women and huffed, "Alright now, I think we should leave Tenchi alone with his fiancée for awhile,"  
  
"Aren't you coming Miss Washu?" Aeka asked as they were forced out, being shoved by an invisible force from the additional dimension and retreating to the first.  
  
"Noit'smylabI'llstayifyoudon'tmind." Washu spoke rather fast, trying to usher them out with ease, but not succeeding. By now the foursome were at the lab door.  
  
"But Washu . . . what about-"  
  
"Tenchi?" She blurted out for them in the sweetest squeak possible. "Oh, he'll be along.I just have to talk to him for a few moments . . . that's all."  
  
Now Sasami, Aeka, and Kiyone were back in the living room with the still snoring Mihoshi, standing at the door in complete surprise. "But-"  
  
"Oh, sorry, can't talk anymore, call me for dinner won't ya?" And with that the door was slammed in their faces.  
  
* * *  
  
"I don't believe it."  
  
"Believe what?" Hi chirped, shrugging her bare shoulders in complete and total apathy.  
  
"You can't inherit your sister's memories." The Master stalked away in aggravation. He clomped down the spiral, each step taking him closer and closer to insanity. "Don't you understand why we need to destroy Ryoko?"  
  
"Ryoko?" Hi got up from her seat at the podium, "What does she have to do with this whole thing?"  
  
The Master turned back to look at her, nostrils flared in anger. "You've got to be kidding me."  
  
"Who's kidding?"  
  
Throwing his hands up in the air and continuing on his decent, he growled over his shoulder, "I should have spent more time on you."  
  
"What's the problem?"  
  
The Master looked above him to find Kaze floating cross-legged in the air, almost perched in mid-flight.  
  
"One of your siblings is again a disappointment . . . that's what the problem is."  
  
"I suddenly get the feeling that you're angry with me Master," Concerned, Hi also took to the air, levitating on her side as The Master stalked along to his open, inviting suite.  
  
"Suddenly?" He spat in an incredulous tone. "No wonder I can't fit all of Odosuoni's memories into your," his teeth ground together now as he seethed, "teeny tiny brain."  
  
Kaze stifled a chuckle with a hand over her mouth and smiled back to her dimwitted sister. Regaining her composure, she turned to the dark figure below her and touched down at his feet. "So, I expect you'll be sending me in her stead?"  
  
In response to this, the Master simply groaned and stared at her. "That would be the most logical reasoning Kaze."  
  
Pleased with the compliment, the buxom creation drew her arms together over her chest, squeezing her breasts together in a crease in hopes of rewarding him for his kindness. "Thank you sir."  
  
"But it will take some time to rethink my plans," his fierce eyes bore through her head, as if searching for any extra space in there. "Be patient and your time will come."  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm sorry Tenchi, they just wouldn't leave and I knew that you wouldn't want everyone around . . . especially Aeka . . . "  
  
Tenchi didn't hear her. He wanted desperately for Ryoko to wake up. He sat on one of Washu's floating pillows, leaning over the tube, waiting for something to happen.  
  
"Tenchi?" He felt a hand on his right shoulder, but didn't make the connection between the little genius and her show of concern. His eyes shifted only slightly towards her direction, but came once again to rest on her body.  
  
Swallowing, he closed his eyes and slowly reopened them again. "I don't know what to say . . . "  
  
"I figured as much." She pulled over another pillow and sat cross-legged with elbows on her knees, knuckles propped under her chin.  
  
"I mean . . . I was so not expecting this." He really wasn't. His voice was dry and cracked and he licked his lips. "What-what can I say?" Looking over to the monitor he smiled, then turned his head to focus back on his beloved, the smile gone, and replaced by a look of confusion and bewilderment all in one.  
  
"As I told you, I was surprised by her condition." Washu chattered, trying to fill the gap between his anxious realizations. "I was expecting some sort of gene splice, life force mixing with life force.something other than this."  
  
"Does she know?" Tenchi kept his eyes focused on Ryoko's face, trying to block out the hums of the heart monitors behind them.  
  
"She will." Washu was up now, walking behind the box in the line of Tenchi's vision. "I'm sure she has an inkling of what's going on. I'm sure I would know if the same were to happen to me."  
  
For the first time, Tenchi stopped thinking about Ryoko and rubbed his face with the heel of his palm. "Is-"  
  
"Everything's fine." She answered for him, her scientific, know-it-all tone slowly becoming softer and more innocent. He could see her half-smile as she looked down at her patient, sleeping peaceably in the glass box. "I took the liberty though of giving her the extra treatment . . . considering."  
  
"Thank you." His voice was monotone, thoughtful, hell, what else would he be at a time like this?  
  
"Tenchi?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She had made her circle and was now at his left side, kneeling down to look into his face and read his answer if he wasn't prepared to give it. "Are you happy?"  
  
"Happy?" Without sparing a single second, he answered his own question. "Ecstatically happy."  
  
"Then," through his unwavering stare, her green eyes tried to challenge his. "May I ask why are you so silent?"  
  
"I want Ryoko to wake up so we can share this happiness together."  
  
Washu shook her head, and seeing that there was no way Tenchi was leaving this dimension of her lab until his beloved woke up, walked away to her main lab in the original dimension. As she passed the outside of the room, she threw a glance over to the heart monitors beeping with second peaks. One recorded and shouted the beats of the greatest Space Pirate that the known universe has ever known . . . not to mention the luckiest. She had fallen to another world, lived when others would have died, and loved a man with an undying passion like no one else. Now she had escaped her own death once again which saved not only herself but . . .  
  
Washu smiled before closing the dimension behind her. On one monitor were the adult pulses of Ryoko.  
  
On the other were the fetal pulses of her child.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
WTF?!?!?  
  
How dare I leave it hanging on that thread?  
  
Tell me how much you hate me in a REVIEW to give me incentive to finish the Trilogy. I want to finish it desperately but . . . .  
  
I have another 2 chaps written for the third and final book. But that's not enough to finish the story the way it deserves to be written. * pouts * I started this 4 years ago, and I know what I wanted to do, but now that I've matured, I don't know if it's fitting.  
  
And I'm rambling on again. I have to stop doing that.  
  
Thanks for staying with me so far! I promise you'll be happy the next time I post! 


	15. Forever Tenko: Sneak Attack

Forever Ryoko 

By Starhopper

DISCLAIMER: As usual...I don't own ANY of these characters except the ones I create myself. All the others belong to AIC and Pioneer. 

OKAY, I was flipping through my documents and was dumb-struck that I hadn't posted this chapter. SORRY! GOMEN NASAI!

That said, I wish to thank you all for reading and reviewing it. I don't think I could ever find such a wonderful group of fans anywhere, and that includes my Anime Club.

So thanks all, and here's to more chapters! I might actually (gasp) buy the series before I head out into the scary world. I'll at least have my faithful friends from Tenchi Muyo with me!

On with the chapter! (Hopefully it won't be the last, I'm wanting to finish it every year I return to this chapter and stare at it with a blank expression. But my eyes are round with hope, yes they are!)

"Forever Tenko: Sneak Attack"

"It isn't possible," The Master stalked away from the glowing Kaze. "It just isn't possible."

"What?"

He threw a menacing glare over in Hi's direction, then an equally threatening one back over his shoulder to Kaze. "Both of your brains are too small to inherit your sister's memories."

The blonde's glow suddenly went out like a flame with his frightening revelation. "WHAT?!"

. . . 

Tenchi let the breath rush down his nasal passages in one fluid avalanche of concern and unease.

"Say something." It wasn't exactly a plead...or even a whine.

He looked down and sighed through his nostrils once again. "How could you not tell me?" His brown eyes sought her glazed golden ones for the answers.

"That's not exactly what I wanted you to say." It was her turn to look down now. "I didn't even know..."

"Two months...and you didn't know?" Standing suddenly, he walked to the back of the couch where his fiancée was sitting.

"It's not like I knew and didn't tell you," Ryoko tried to appeal to a warped, post-battle reason.

"Two months..." Tenchi repeated, stopping his pace around the couch to look at her. "And I couldn't even tell."

She reached for his hand and gratefully found it along with the rest of his body coming back to sit with her. He ran a hand down the right side of her face, smiling that embarrassed smile of his, with the blush to go along with it. "Ryoko,"

Her head tilted with his caress and a thick translucent sheen started to cover her eyes. She blinked to release the tears. "Tenchi,"

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly, brushing his lips against hers even more softly. "I really am happy, just completely surprised." He kissed the corners of her eyes where the salty tears had collected, then drew back and looked at her. The beautiful golden orbs were hidden under pale lids, held there only by the full feeling of pleasure that their owner received from his intimate care.

Eyes still closed she parted her lips and took a breath. "I was too."

"Aw,"

They both turned to look over to the doorway where Washu and Kiyone stood, each leaning on a side of the doorframe. Hands clasped under their chins in endearment, they fluttered their eyelids.

They both turned their heads back to face the other, Ryoko rolling her eyes, while Tenchi sighed, "So,"

"What?"

He swallowed before asking, "The wedding?"

She blinked, paused, then slowly went up into the air, stood, and set her hands on her hips proudly. "I love you Tenchi, but I will not be satisfied until our love is declared and proclaimed to the whole world!" She then attempted a karate kick, but with an incomprehensible curse, faltered and floated back down, cradling her left side.

"And no more battles until then," her beloved made her promise. Ryoko winced with pain as he touched the offending side in hopes to soothe it. "Not in your condition."

"Ah, that's so cliché," she shook her head trying to focus on something other than the recovering injury as he gathered her in his arms.

"It's true," he looked down into her eyes, those same eyes that had sparkled so brightly with mischief and fun and now were shining with mature adoration.

She smiled and for the first time since he had been given the unexpected news, she could see him truly smile. There was even a faint sparkle in his eye that expressed more to Ryoko than his words ever could. He really was happy about this...and with this information, she fell into a thoughtful slumber, cuddled so tightly in his arms.

. . . 

Outside, two women were seated at the porch table that had been given to Tenchi and Ryoko as a wedding gift from some old friend of the family.

"And where is Ryoko now?" The hooded figure of the bounty hunter asked disinterestedly as she sipped at the now cold green tea.

"Well she was recuperating in Miss Washu's lab, but since then I have seen her lying about the house with Lord Tenchi always at her side." Aeka explained, placing a finger to the teapot's lid as she poured herself a glass.

"And what about the scientist's findings?"

The First Princess pulled the spout up immediately, her red eyes still downcast watching the clay cup. Washu had thought she had fooled them, but as soon as Tenchi had seen the monitors, her eyes, along with everyone else's followed his and had seen what he saw. Two different pulses...two different beings...two months pregnant. "Miss Washu has found Ryoko to be exactly two months pregnant...verified and confirmed."

Nagi leaned back in her chair, swirling her cup of tea thoughtfully. "She always was one to go against the rules,"

"And family before marriage is one of them." Aeka let it slip out, then thought to bite her tongue after doing so.

"Ah well," the woman sitting across from her said almost wistfully, "It's simply fate."

"That's what Grandfather says," putting the cup up to her lips, Aeka took a few quick sips, then set it back down. "He believes that the child will be born for a reason."

"As well it should be," Nagi said, her mouth still unsmiling and somber. "Well, for now the price on her head will be smaller and therefore not worth my effort,"

"Miss Nagi, do you mean,"

"Yes," Nagi stood casting a shadow over the First Princess's head. "I'll be leaving here very shortly...I have other game to hunt, Ryoko isn't the only prize I'm after."

"Well, thank you for your help," Aeka stood to bow respectfully. "I'll also be taking my leave of Earth once they resume the wedding. I have plenty of details on that ship that we encountered to set up a Juraian space fleet dedicated to seeking out the vessel."

"I'll be sure to contact them if the Adam's Rib gets in my way Princess." Nagi nodded respectfully and walked over the edge of the porch, disappearing into the forest surrounding the Masaki home.

"Goodbye." Aeka smiled, then sat back down at her seat, took up her cup of tea and sipped at it.

. . . 

Ryoko appeared as a holographic image to the threesome, one holding the dust of some other past creation's existence. Odosuoni seemed light years behind them, but her she was, still intact, though only in memory.

It was a speechless and quick performance; the exhalations of the two sisters echoed about the massive chamber and their slightest movements seemed to shake the room due to the lack of white noise. The Master presided over them, leaning over the podium to see their bodies pressed back to back as closely as possible. Their eyes were shut, right hand entwined in left hand, left hand clasped by right hand, heel to heel, blonde hair braided with black and hanging as pigtails down the sides of either face. One wrong move and both would be gone. Three experiments failed, no personal victory, only defeat would remain.

Satisfied that the sisters had listened to his direction ever so closely, the Master leaned back, held the orb of Odosuoni before him, and drawing both hands back behind him, let the dust float above the podium. It levitated for but a second, then came crashing down on top of the women's heads, glass shattering over black and blonde hair.

Ignoring the sudden wails of pain, the Master focused on the dust now circling around each head forming two glowing red halos. As the circled got tighter, both women started to squirm and gasp for air, the pressure on their craniums becoming unbearable. Hi made a move to run while Kaze stood there biting her now bleeding lip to keep from screaming.

And then it was over. One "brain" had been absorbed by two as the dust passed through skull to the real brain within. Releasing his clasped hands held behind his back, the Master was able to let himself smile. His eyes found the image of the Space Pirate, downed in her chosen garb for the much-anticipated wedding. Her head was bowed, the ivory hood hiding her face in shadow.

"Yes," now his eyes found Hi and Kaze, each head streaked by a vibrant stripe of auburn that ran from forehead along the length of their hair. They were randomly recalling their sister's memories of her own ordeal with Ryoko and the Masaki family, screaming out discoveries their sister had made, and finishing off each other's sentences. "Now we begin again..."

. . . 

Gold eyes watched the First Princess expectantly as Aeka walked into the utterly destroyed Master Bedroom.

"Oh, hello Aeka," Washu smiled, looking up from tying the bride's silk sash.

"Hello Miss Washu." Aeka replied politely before taking a seat on a floating cushion.

A highly irritating silence hung in the air as the former enemies tried desperately not to make eye contact. Rolling her eyes, Washu left the room, assuring the two that the only reason for her departure was to find Mihoshi and wake her up. "Be right back!" she called as she ran down the hall to the stairs.

The silence still hanging like humidity in the room, both women shifted restlessly in their seats.

"Well Princess, we have to talk sometime." Came Ryoko's voice from the shadowed area under the bridal hood.

"I thought I would be able to handle it..." Aeka sighed softly, finding her pink slippers much more fascinating than this dreaded conversation. "But...it's just too difficult."

"Aeka, please don't tell me you're jealous."

"Jealous?" Aeka cried incredulously, the red eyes searching for the offending gold ones lurking under the hood. "You flatter yourself Ryoko, I've made peace with the past."

"Then what is it?" The Space Pirate stood suddenly from her seat at the vanity table and walked in front of the Juraian. "Even when we hated each other we weren't this quiet about it."

Aeka looked up into Ryoko's face questioningly then back down, straight ahead of her where she could just imagine the eight-week-old baby slowly developing the features of both mother and father.

Following her eyes, Ryoko smiled. "I get it."

"What?"

Ryoko placed a protective hand to her abdomen and pulled the hood down the back of her head with the other hand. "You disapprove...even though you yourself would have more than gladly carried his child a few years ago with or without having that ring on your finger!" She flashed her left hand, wiggling the fourth finger, the light playing off the gold band with the jerky movements.

"I would not!" Aeka shouted, causing Ryoko to shield her ears from the piercing tone. "I believe in the holy art of wedlock, the forgotten art of wedlock in your case!" Again, she had let it slip out and thought to bite her tongue after doing so.

"That does it," Ryoko growled deep in the hollow of her throat. "I'm getting married now," the cyan spiked woman started to walk out of the room, but stopped at the door-frame with a searing look back at Aeka, "and if you've made so much 'peace with the past', then you'll come with the rest of us." With that Ryoko was gone, leaving Aeka alone in thought.

. . . 

"WAIT!!!" Aeka called out as Tenchi and Ryoko stood at the Shrine, just as Lord Katsuhito was about to join their hands and exchange rings.

"Well I guess that answers the question, 'And let anyone who objects to this union speak now or forever hold their peace.'" Lord Katsuhito murmured as everyone turned in question to Aeka's unexpected outburst.

"Aeka what do you think you're doing?" Tenchi questioned in a whisper while his bride's eyes bore fiercely into the First Princess.

"No, I didn't mean to interrupt, I just," she smiled as she went around the couple to the group of women sitting behind them on the Shrine office stairs. Settling down and blushing terribly, she made a motion like they could go on.

Golden eyes still burning like fire, Ryoko turned back to her beloved, whose cool brown eyes put out the flames.

"Alright. Taken that there is no objection to this union, I'll move on." Grandfather smiled at Tenchi then Ryoko, and proceeded from memory. "Now is the time for the exchanging of the rings."

Tenchi pulled the eighteen karat gold ring out of his breast pocket and held it at the ready for the Shinto Priest to continue. Meanwhile Ryoko was leaning over to get the ring from Washu, who smiled up at her as she placed the engraved circlet in the bride's palm.

"Tenchi and Ryoko have decided to recite their own vows, so I will now let Tenchi speak,"

Tenchi smiled and took her pale left hand in his right. He started in a very quiet tone that was just loud enough for their friends kneeling behind them to hear. "Ryoko, I stand here today to pledge my life to you, to honor and love you for all of our days together as husband and wife. It took us such a long time to start a life together, but those days weren't spent in vain. Each day, each adventure, I began to truly know you, understand you, and finally love you." Throughout his vow, Tenchi's eyes had been connected to hers. With tears sliding down from the corners of her eyes, he paused and cupped her cheek, wiping the water away with his thumb, his gaze still unwavering. "I've lost you and found you and each time you continue to amaze me. Your laugh, your smile, and your eyes are all things that I can't imagine living without. But most of all there is your passion for life, the way you act on impulse, the way you cry, the way you care, and the way you love me." With a smile he slipped the diamond ring over her finger until it was stopped by the simple engagement ring. "I will love you, Ryoko, forever as long as time allows me."

"Tenchi-" Ryoko started through subsiding tears, "I've loved you from the first time I saw you, from the first time I saw what a caring person you were and still are, from the time you poured water into my mouth at the lake. Since then you've grown to be so much more than just the object of my adoration. Without you I would never know the many joys that life holds. I'd never been held longer than a second, I'd never blushed after a kiss, I'd never been the object of any affection," her eyes were downcast, marveling at how his fingers held onto her open palm. They chose to flit up now, the most vibrant gold radiating from them. "I'd never cried because I thought I had lost the most precious thing in my life, and I'd never felt that feeling of pure love. And now, you've given me another experience to be treasured...that of being a mother." She slid the ring onto his finger and took a breath before his hands grabbed for hers. "You have given me life, we created some of our own. You are my life, you are my love, you _are_ my passion for life...forever. I promise you this."

A breeze blew by, stirring some fallen blossom petals along the slate path. Katsuhito smiled and took a breath of his own. "The promises made today will be followed through until the ends of their days, until the end of time," his gritty, age-worn tone grew softer as he whispered, "Love and honor each other, and never forget what has drawn you together." He stood for a while, watching the couple stare him down, urging him to continue. "Oh, and you may now share your first kiss as husband and wife,"

Their lips touched softly at first, then deepened in passion. Tenchi pulled away just before they got even more caught up in it. Suddenly cherry blossoms filled the air and fell on dark blue and ivory shoulders. Laughter rose above the small gathering and met the ears of the bounty hunter who stood with hood drawn, red eyes staring out of the darkness. Standing on a distant hill, lost in conflictions and thought, Nagi could only watch the festivities continue. She had given up any possibilities of a life like this so long ago, yet jealousy was far from an option. Envy; that was it. No, that wasn't it, her emotion was indiscernible. Was it fear? Fear that as soon as Ryoko truly started her family Nagi would lose the compulsion to hunt? The thrill of the hunt was all she had going for her. Yes, it had been long ago that settling down was ruled out as a lifestyle option.

Even Ken-ohki was tired of the hunt...he wanted to stay on earth with Ryo-ohki. Each time they came to Earth it became harder and harder to find a reason and a way to leave...

The countryside was filled with laughter and music as the Masaki family finally celebrated their familial relations. It had taken over four years...but her prey was finally Ryoko Masaki, wife of Tenchi Masaki...it was all too unreal to digest.

Nagi wasn't the only one having difficulty with this situation.

Everyone sat in a circle on the grass outside the Masaki house next to the lake, with the h'orderves circling the main dishes circling sweet desserts. Tea, Rice Wine, and fruit smoothies were set at tables surrounding the circle of food. Yet, Ryoko's original plan for the ceremonial picnic had been food plus sake...sake...and more sake. Now, with some quick rethinking on Sasami's part, Ryoko could be seen sitting next to her husband with a cup of green tea to her lips...and not too happy about it either.

"I think I'll like this pregnancy thing if I drink some sake," she mumbled half-heartedly, leaning into Tenchi's right shoulder.

He hugged her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "I guarantee you'll like it more if you don't."

She smiled back up at him and gulped down the remaining amount of tea, sticking out her tongue in distaste after she had downed the last teaspoon.

"Methinks someone is having trouble adjusting to her new life," Washu snickered over a Wine bottle from across their circle

"'Methinks someone' should just shut her big mouth," Ryoko retorted, chewing on her chopsticks.

"C'mon Washu, back off a little." Tenchi coaxed, wrapping a protective arm about his wife's waist who moved appreciatively closer to him. "It's not her fault that alcohol is off limits."

The grateful smile Ryoko had been wearing now faded as she looked at him, "I should say not...papa." She cheekily reminded him, giving him a tap on the nose.

"Oh yeah," her husband chuckled, turning red and kissing her lips lightly.

"Aw, they make such a cute couple," Mihoshi murmured to Kiyone as she bit down on the slice of fried cucumber. "They should get married."

Too relaxed and happy to care what her airhead partner said, Kiyone smiled on at the nuzzling couple, now feeding each other the finger-food appetizers.

"Oh," the offending scientist suddenly lurched forward, avoiding the likely spill of her beverage by sheer luck, "That reminds me," Washu withdrew the carefully folded and evenly creased photo from her sash and with nimble fingers, flung it expertly to the newlyweds sitting across from her. "My last minute wedding gift."

Ryoko caught it with the same expertise of someone who had spent centuries refining her hand-eye coordination skills. They came in handy for piloting space ships.

"Now that just wasn't necessary Washu," Tenchi smiled on, his arm settling around Ryoko's waist after slowly moving off her shoulder. "I mean you saved Ryoko's life...and the baby's."

"Huh?" the little scientist looked up from her mouthful of noodles. Upon realizing his deep-felt thanks, she swallowed down the remaining amount of food and smiled. "Oh, it was no trouble at all. Just something that can go into the family photo albums!" Washu waved her chopsticks in the air, and commenced shoveling once again.

"What is it?" Sasami asked getting ready to stand and take a look for herself.

The space pirate shrugged her shoulders as she continued chewing on the bit of beef grilled on the hibachi, unfolding the photo slowly. She could feel his breath near her ear as Tenchi leaned over her shoulder to see.

"C'mon you guys, just show us already!" Kiyone called, stabbing the generous slice of white chocolate carrot cake in frustration.

"Yeah, hurry up!"

"Ah, forget it!" Washu leaned back from yet another shrimp noodle bowl and brought up her holotop computer. "If you want to see it so bad, then look." Fingers flying over the keys, she ended with the triumphant "enter" and brought up the snapshot so the whole group could see it.

While everyone else craned their necks to see and "oohed" and "ahhed" at the simple form, Tenchi and Ryoko's eyes remained focused on their personal picture. It was much clearer than the ultrasound stills both had seen on hospital tv shows. Probably because they did not have access to the technological genius that the Masaki household had. It wasn't fuzzy, not in the least bit, yet the point of interest remained the most brilliant by contrast to the dark background of the womb. There, image blown to life size, was their child. True, it looked like a lima bean with a few bumps on it, which were in actuality buds for eyes, heart, arms, and legs. But, it was _their_ child. Not a stranger's on TV, but _theirs_.

"Two months," both breathed simultaneously. Gold eyes met brown and a smile snuck up on both lips before they were crushed under the weight of the other.

. . . 

"Tenchi, what are you thinking?"

Tenchi looked up from the Tokyo Travel Brochure with a brilliant glint in his eye. "Oh, this and that." He answered simply, completely contradicting his physical, beaming self.

"Well, do you want to know what I'm thinking?"

Tenchi smiled back at her and leaned into her advances. "What?"

Ryoko pulled back from his inviting lips and shook her head. "Not until I tell you,"

He faked a frown and thrust out his bottom lip at the rebuke.

Ryoko threw out a blinding grin and settled herself on his lap. "I was thinking...Tokyo doesn't sound that good anymore...does it?"

"What do you mean?"

Ryoko raised herself off his lap and paced around their bedroom that was strewn with clothes and baggage in anticipation for their honeymoon. "I mean after all, we've been there before...I was thinking of going somewhere you and I've **never** been to before."

Suddenly Tenchi was overcome with a wave of memories from long ago, and the promise that Ryoko had made to him as they cascaded back to their home world from Ryoko's Bonnie and Clyde-ish, perfect one. "A real journey...someday..." It was then replaced with a not so distant memory of saying good-bye as he ran off to save Aeka... "A honeymoon in space..."

"Ryoko, are you thinking of...?" Tenchi squeaked, pointing up to the ceiling and the great black vacuum beyond, letting his actions speak for themselves.

"Well,"

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, and NO!" he yelled, jumping up from the bed. "It would be just our luck to run into some foe that we need to vanquish, or an old adversary of yours that you need to fight. NOT NOW!"

"But Tenchi, it's so beautiful,"

The Juraian Prince moved away from his wife, not expecting such a sweet come-on. Hormones...this was going to be a fun seven months. "No, we're safe here on Earth, not up there where EVIL is waiting for you."

The sweet mood swing subsiding, Ryoko threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. "We weren't safe here on our _first_ Wedding day, nor from the grip of a ghost woman who took you away from me in your own backyard, or from the wrath of KAIN who again tried to steal you away...OR from Kagato's guards who imprisoned me!" pausing for breath, Ryoko faded out and reappeared inches from his face, "Face it Tenchi, we're not safe anywhere we go...I've lived like this for many, many years...now that we're married, deal with it!"

Tenchi grimaced at the golden fire burning so brightly in those eyes. "I just don't want to ruin this great time in our lives with some thoughtless leap into hyper-drive...and run into someone like Nagi."

Going transparent again, Ryoko reappeared on the other side of the room, hands on her hips. "Nagi is nothing to worry about...besides, she's a true hunter...and won't take me out because of the pregnancy." She finished softly, giving herself a protective embrace.

"EXACTLY!" The Juraian practically ran over to his wife, grabbed her by the shoulders, and forced her to stare into _his_ eyes for once. "We've got more to worry about now with you and the baby," he could feel his heart thump just a little louder and a lump swell in his throat, "I don't want ANY thing to happen to either one of you."

"Tenchi," it was _her _tone now creeping in on that conversation; that pleading, caring breath which had the power to change a stubborn mind.

"No," he resisted the new onslaught of advances, pulling away from her hold on his shoulders, "I'm **not** going back up there..."

. . . 

"I can't believe I'm back up here,"

Ryoko glanced to her right and laughed. "Calm down Tenchi darling," she purred placing her right hand over his trembling left. "Everything will be alright, you'll see...I'm more comfortable in space anyway," the woven hover-chair moved back away from the controlling orbs to allow for a large stretch. "Lots more room to move,"

"Lot's more places for EVIL to hide."

She gravitated over to her husband, running a fingertip down the length of his left arm. "Tenchi, please don't let them get to you..."

"Get to ME?" he exclaimed jumping up and away from her seductive advances. "I'M not the one who got herself killed!"

"But I'm fine, the baby's fine," she followed him, her tone remaining constant and unwavering. "Tenchi, this is how I am and have always been...except when it comes to you." Her eyes flashed a brilliance that couldn't be met by the first ray of light in a dark and overcast winter. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. "You have been the only one to break my forge-ahead-spirit. I couldn't forget you then and I certainly can't forget you now," pausing, she placed a hand to her stomach and smiled.

Ryoko stopped her thoughts as Tenchi grabbed her chin and gazed deeply into her eyes, "That's what I'm trying to tell you."

Oh, what a hold he had on her. "Tenchi, I'm trying to tell you that being afraid and fearing the worse are things that hurt my survival."

"Your survival is the last thing on your mind right now, right Ryoko?"

She shook her head and bit her lip. "I don't want to be afraid, I can't be..."

"I understand," he took her into his arms and held her head against his chest. "Fear was something you couldn't afford. To live your life you had to be fearless and strong."

He felt her nod into his neck.

"But now..."

"But now I'm tired...so tired of being strong..." she leaned back to look at him, not afraid to show her weakness. "That's why if I ever lost you, the only one who makes me look back and not forward, I know it would be the end of me."

"If I ever lost you, the one who makes me look forward and not back, I know it would be the end of me."

"Copy cat," she sniffed, "I love you Tenchi Masaki. Always have and always will." She motioned for one of the crystals to sink back down into the floor. A lavish circular bed then rose up in their place.

"I love you," Tenchi whispered, pulling her close and making his way towards the crushed velvet purple wedding gift. "My Ryoko Masaki."

. . . 

"Where do you think Tenchi and Ryoko are now?"

Aeka looked over to her sister calmly sitting at her place at the table, thoughtfully chewing on her tuna. After some deliberation, she replied, "Past Mars I expect,"

Several chopsticks hit their respective plates at once as Sasami, Kiyone, Nobuyuki, and even Mihoshi stood in protest.

"What do you mean MARS?"

"I can go hunt them down for you...those two..."

"I was thinking Mt. Fuji, especially if they were making good time...but outer space."

"More Ramen Noodles!"

All shot stares to the blonde officer.

"I mean...what's the problem again?"

"Aeka," Sasami was suddenly in front of her, doing her best to stare her older sister down. "You told me that Ryo-ohki was hiding and depressed over Ken-ohki, and that Ryoko and Tenchi had decided to go to Tokyo..."

"Well, all of that certainly isn't true," Kiyone wagged her finger disapprovingly at the princess, "if they're out by MARS!"

Taking a step back, Aeka heaved a great sigh. "I'm sorry everyone, but I'm not the one to blame. They snuck off on purpose, it was only by a sheer stroke of luck that I happened to see Ryo-ohki taking off from the Shrine."

The sound of the lab door slamming behind the cutest little genius in the universe took the interest off Aeka.

"Well, well, well," Washu surveyed the situation, giving everyone the once-over, making mental notes of each individual's distress before venturing a silent guess as to why they could possibly be upset.

"Miss Washu-"

Washu held up her hand. "No need for explanation Princess Aeka," she continued her walk, finally taking her seat at the dining table. "The take-off measured on my atmospheric scanners." Leaning over the table, she gathered some noodles into a cup and settled back to chow down.

Everyone stared.

An irritated green eye panned across the group. "And I would just sit down," as soon as it had appeared, the emerald cornea was covered by a respectful lid. The noodles were slurped up. She continued calmly, "Both Ryoko and Tenchi have proven themselves capable of taking care of themselves without our help. They're married now...they need to learn how if they haven't yet."

"Wise words Miss Washu," Kiyone smiled, sitting back down.

. . . 

"Alright Hi, you know how this works right?"

Hi looked over in her sister's direction, but caught sight of a studly lifeguard instead.

"Hi? Are you listening to me?"

The black haired woman nodded her head disinterestedly, pulling the straps of her top up to accentuate her ample cleavage, eyes still connected to the rippling muscles of the lifeguard. They were sitting on the beach like any obligatory couple of sisters would. They looked so normal, sprawled out among the tan sun-lovers. Just two women, each wearing identical bikini bathing suits, (with the exception that Kaze wore no top) Hi in red, Kaze in Blue, that were quietly chatting among themselves. Yes, just a friendly discussion that could lead to the deaths of the two most likely candidates for saving the universe from the clutches of an evil not yet conceived by the thought of man. All that stood in their way was a Felina lifeguard, posing for the shapelier of forms...If only Hi would pay attention.

"HI!"

Her sister's sharp tone and naked bosom shoved in front of her face brought Hi back to reality and the task at hand. Having no real emotion to make her think twice about her actions, she quickly diverted her gaze to the plans drawn in the sand.

"Now," the blond huffed, settling herself back on her stomach, "You do know how this works right?"

"Yes,"

"We both know that Tenchi and Ryoko are stopping here temporarily on their way to..."

For the first time since their arrival, Hi's vacant stare now became full and emblazoned with interest. "To where?"

"The Master doesn't even know."

"The orb portals only go so far..."

With a quick jerk of her head, Kaze threw a menacing glare over to her sister. "And because of you, the Master decided not to encode our genes with the properties necessary for clairvoyance." Though it wasn't entirely clear which sister had received which parts of Odosuoni's personality, it was very clear that Hi had been left with feelings of inadequacy, while Kaze took over all the emotions of complete and utter loathing towards one source. For her dead sister, it had been the Master...for Kaze it was her black-haired lesser half. Thinking this over, Kaze continued with her rant, "If it weren't for you, we would be able to intercept them at the high point in their journey."

Hi didn't notice the animosity growing in her sister's demeanor. For her, she accepted the situation as it was with no questions as to how it came to be asked. "But we didn't get it imprinted and have to rely on the orbs at hand. We're here now, let's get on with it...if that's alright with you."

Kaze, mentally backing off her attack, drew out more plans in the sand. Their approach was fail-proof. "Ryoko's pregnant. According to Master, she'll be vulnerable as well as the Juraian." Slamming her palm into the heart of the drawings, the blonde smiled gratifyingly. "We'll attack from both sides, kill them, somewhere seemingly safe."

. . . 

Tenchi leaned out the window of their honeymoon suite, resting his elbows on the railing. This planet really was beautiful. It was basically a giant ocean ball, dotted with more continents than could be physically possible to count. As if planned beforehand, a string of them hung so close around the equator that they made the perfect ring around the entire middle of the planet. This belt was tourist central: mountains in the middle, gradually flattening out to the most perfect beaches. Add three suns blazing constantly, and it was deemed the Sun Belt: the perfect place to vacation for both the poor and royalty alike. Unfortunately for them, they were both.

As they had entered the hotel, a gaggle of reporters and Juraian patrons alike swarmed them. Even after four years their adventure to save the Juraian kingdom from a fallen knight named Kagato was still infamous and synonymous with the words Masaki Tenchi.

"So the hero has tied the knot?" one member of the paparazzi was desperately taking notes on an impromptu notepad, (back of his hand, whatever) while another shoved a microphone into Tenchi's face.

He nodded, trying his damndest to be polite even with this intrusion.

Ryoko had pulled the sunglasses down the front of her nose momentarily to study this nuisance before a criminal photographer following a lead recognized her. Both sets of gold and gray eyes widened before he came rushing over with laser camera in hand.

Tenchi, his thoughts harkening back to the moment at the heart monitors, followed her gaze and quickly ducked in front of her, shielding her face from the blast of light with his coat. Stealing a quick kiss of thanks before recovering the rest of her disguise, the prince felt her tremble at the thought of some insensitive reporter ruining her perfect life.

"Don't worry," he barely whispered, then he was pulled apart from his wife by the reporters.

"Don't leave us in the lurch boy," a brusque old humanoid had taken him aside, keeping a firm grip on his starched sleeve. "Tell the Odosus Organizational Gazette who she is."

"I would love to respond, but-"

At that point Ryoko had had enough of these pointless questions. Tenchi was expecting it to come sooner, but to his surprise she had actually shown some tolerance. Dodging between some reporters to avoid the persistent photographer bent on her destruction, she tripped and fell on her side. That had done it. Pissed yellow energy could now be seen flaring in all directions, licking out through the open holes of the group, between arms and torsos, legs and groins.

With this distraction, Tenchi side-kicked the burly reporter with a swing of his left leg and ran over to help Ryoko. The Juraian shield he had been refining since his power growth spurt now took effect, though he had long grown used to that flow of energy, almost warm to her loved one's skin.

That had been some four hours ago. Since then their supposed "disguises" lay strewn about their suite. Ryo-ohki in her cabbit form was safely locked away in the kitchenette with some three barrels of carrots...enough to keep her occupied and satisfied for the rest of the day. Now he turned to look back into the pleasant darkness of the room. His beautiful wife lay asleep in the bed, the sound of her heavy breathing echoing back from the marble walls.

After her little demonstration today, Tenchi doubted how EVIL would triumph over a very much, and very still powerful being such as the space pirate. Why would they think she would be any less powerful with a child growing inside her?

Again that blush. He just couldn't get over the fact that she was two months pregnant. He had seen the picture, heard the heart beat, felt the impact of those infamous "mood swings". But until she started to show...there was no mistaking her with the Ryoko he had first met and loved...still.

Suddenly the figure lying in the sheets moved, reaching a hand out onto the cooling side of the bed where he should have been. "Tenchi,"

He blushed again, running to meet that hand before its caresses alerted the bride that her groom had left her side. Tossing off the complimentary robe, he slid onto the giant king size bed, straight into his wife's arms.

"Tenchi," she whispered again, this time a little more alert and a little less groggy. Her embrace tightened over his shoulders, pulling him closer.

"Shhh..." he ran a hand over her shoulder blades then up the back of her neck. "I'm here,"

"I know you are," she moaned, pulling him over her.

. . . 

"Tenchi do we really have to leave the hotel room?" Ryoko pleaded once more, while compliantly pulling on golden sandals.

He sighed. "Yes, I want to continue this 'journey' with you...outside of the bridal suite." He looked around the only place they had been since they had arrived on this planet...some thirty hours ago. It was shameful, yes, but...

"It's been so much fun," she finished his thought for him, coming around from behind on his right, giving a playful tug on his ponytail.

With a smile, he grabbed her hands and twirled her around to face him. "C'mon, let's go before the restaurant closes,"

. . . 

"I hear it's very good,"

Ryoko quickened her pace, the faded blue velour dress fluttering against her legs as both wind and momentum moved her past his breast. "The portions are fairly small...you need a lot to fill your plate, much less your stomach."

Tenchi stopped as she continued to walk down the street, a coy smile thrown over her shoulders. "Do you mean this was one of the places you stopped for food?"

She turned suddenly, a smile spread wide over her face. "Surprised Tenchi dear?"

"No, considering just how hungry you were then,"

Right on cue her stomach let out a large growl of protest.

Smirking, Tenchi jogged to catch up with his wife, "Still are," he breathed, catching her around the waist.

"Can I help it if I'm always hungry?" she tried to walk with him glommed on from behind. It didn't work.

. . . 

Ryoko had been right. With some ten items ordered to go piled high in front of Tenchi's face, their appetites had been only somewhat satisfied.

"Now where to?" Tenchi turned on his heel to face his wife. Her face was illuminated from forehead and cheekbones by the light of the three moons. "The beach?"

The space pirate stretched and yawned, shaking her head with a somewhat firm "no". "I don't know about that, I have a bad feeling about it,"

"Wha-what?" Tenchi almost chuckled aloud, the comment entirely unexpected from the outgoing person he had grown to love. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I've got a bad feeling," she motioned to the pit of her stomach, "Right here."

With a relieved sigh, he wrapped his arms about her, bringing her so close that their noses touched.

"Tenchi?"

"What?"

"Do you think we could maybe go back to the hotel instead?" she asked hopefully, tracing a little ribbon along his forearm.

"Now Ryoko, I thought we had already talked this over,"

She pulled back, attention caught by two shadows in the outer reaches of her vision. "Now Tenchi,"

He looked at the expression on her face, one of uncertainty and the sudden, familiar feeling of someone watching him. "I agree," he took her by the hand and they soon broke into a run.

But the feeling didn't go away.

. . . 

"They know," Kaze whispered to her sister.

"Do we want to try tonight?" her sister's voice was hot and breathy on her bare shoulder.

Kaze nodded. "Definitely,"

. . . 

A/N: Yeah, I know I could have split this up into more chapters, but 18 pages isn't that much is it? Especially when you want to know what's going on, right? So yeah, (scratches back of neck sheepishly) I'll just scurry on back to my college homework and lose myself in "The Awakening of Faith".

Please REVIEW if you feel so inclined and yell at me to finally finish this story, 6 years in the making.

It might be just what I need to pass the time on a very long flight I'm hoping to take next year.

Peace and love to all,

Starhopper


End file.
